Halo: Clone Wars
by Spartan-1207
Summary: Xover with Star Wars. The Master Chief is left drifting after the war, and is picked up by Jedis. As tension increases to the Clone Wars, the Master Chief begins to fight yet another war. First story. Contains swearing. AU. No flames!
1. Spartan Found In Another Galaxy?

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, it belongs to Lucasfilm and George Lucas and any other associated groups

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, it belongs to Lucasfilm and George Lucas and any other associated groups. I have the game Halo but the trademark belongs to Bungie Studios, Microsoft Gaming Studio, Gearbox Software, and others that I forgot. **

**Selona 14th, 25 BBY**

**Ilum System, Unknown Regions**

Jedi Master Mace Windu sat in his Delta-7, and scowled at the data. After searching for clues as to what happened to Outbound Flight in the last recorded place, he came up with nothing, no interstellar clouds, nothing to take notice, until…

A beep sounded in his scanners, detecting something big heading in, he peered up through the transparisteel at the object, and his eyes widened.

It was a wreckage of a ship… with an ID: FFG-201, and, written on the side in Galactic Basic: UNSC Forward unto Dawn.

Windu get his communicator online and a second later, a connection is established.

"Aayla, I've got something big, something called Forward unto Dawn. It appears to be the rear end of a ship of some sorts, but I've never seen it before," said Windu.

"Master Windu, I see it too but… No match in the database," said Aayla Secura, who accompanied Windu to see scan the area.

"Maybe we should board it, I see breaches that we can go in through," suggested Windu.

"Alright, but I'm also calling in help, we might need them, until then master, please stay," said Aayla. Windu agreed and called the Jedi Temple and explained the situation. Two Jedis are sent, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and his padawan, Anakin Skywalker. It turned out they weren't there however.

Waiting a little bit, Windu suddenly sensed something, a weak Force signature emanating from the ship.

**Coruscant, Shopping Mall**

Anakin was enjoying watching the droids in a shop when his communicator beeped and his sighed in annoyance. _Time to get back to work it seems, why don't they let at least a bit more time off_, thought Anakin, as he took his communicator up, "This is Anakin, what's going on?"

"Anakin, Master Windu and Secura found a wreckage of a ship in the Unknown regions; we need you and Obi-Wan to help them. We have the ship you are going to use ready and your fighters are inside, just get over here."

"Got it, out," Anakin sighed and hurried back to his speeder and left to the Jedi Temple. On the way, he glanced and marveled at the wonders of Coruscant, despite having lived here for most of his life. He reached the Temple at around the same time as Obi-Wan did.

"Looks like someone needed us to save again, Master," Anakin said.

"Doubt it, Anakin, remember we're suppose to see Master Windu, and please remember your respect and patience, I will not like to see what happened the last time you met him," said Obi-Wan. Anakin grinned.

The last time Anakin, Obi-Wan and Windu met was before he was sent out, he wanted a word with the duo, or more specifically, to Anakin. He was worried about Anakin's droid creations when he noticed a small switch in Anakin's hand, with the switch in the RECALL position. Just as he noticed droids suddenly ran through the Council doors and all gathered there and Windu was simply dumbfounded. All he could do was scream out Anakin's name while Anakin and Obi-Wan laughed.

"Ok ok master, I won't… or maybe I will, that depends if there is enough space on the ship," replied Anakin.

"Anakin…" said Obi-Wan dangerously.

"Ok I won't Master," replied Anakin, as they reached the ship. "Doesn't look very nice does it?"

"It's fast enough for your purpose, about as fast as the hyperspace rings we have above," replied Obi-Wan at Anakin's disdain. Anakin shrugged and just went in the ship to the cockpit. He fired up the engines and seconds later have Obi-Wan scream, "Anakin shut the engines down. Ow hot hot hot hot!" Anakin quickly shut the engines down and hurried out to see Obi-Wan's robes are on fire.

"Oops, sorry Master, my mistake," Anakin said while trying to keep his laughter in, to no avail. Obi-Wan glared at Anakin while extinguishing his robe and got up to his room to change. 5 minutes later they were off. And after leaving the atmosphere they activated their hyperdrive and in around a day they reached where the wreckage is. Obi-Wan spent most of his time meditating but Anakin, on the other hand, was impatient even in the little time they need to get there. He was constantly walking around and checking his chronometer and pacing around again, then decided to spar a little with one of his droids that he created for that purpose. He sparred for a few hours while Obi-Wan stopped his meditation and watched Anakin spar.

After the day passed, they arrived at their destination: the Unknown Regions near the Wild Space. Windu and Aayla's ships landed in the hanger and met the two Jedis. Windu exclaimed in disdain, "Master Kenobi? Skywalker? You are the one to be sent here?"

"Is… there any problem, Master Windu?" asked Anakin. Windu shook his head and continued walking to the cockpit, where he got some space suits to wear. "I guess you know what happened. Yesterday we found the wreckage that was floating around here close to Bespin, and we called you here. But there's also a twist. I felt a small Force signature coming from the ship, whether it's someone or an artifact we don't know, but we should get it as well." From there, Windu paused and then continued. "Its imperative we retrieve whatever's onboard as it might be able to pinpoint the Sith Lord or it might be able to help us, or, failing to do so, destroy it. Any questions"? No one asked. "Great, let's go"

They started out towards the ship in their Delta-7s and docked in what looks like a Hanger Bay. They got out of their fighters, Windu igniting his violet lightsaber first, followed by Aayla, then Anakin, then Obi-Wan. They advanced into the ship, and paused at the first bulkhead. Anakin was the first to speak, "Now what masters?"

Windu didn't reply, neither did Obi-Wan. Anakin turned and saw the three cutting the door slowly. Than, a pedestal glowed, and Anakin leaped back in shock and pointed his lightsaber at the glow. Then, a shape of a woman appeared.

"Thank God we were rescued. Thanks. By the way, who are you?" She spoke.

"I'm… Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Padawan of the Republic," Anakin replied, "Ok, who, or exactly, what, are you?"

"I'm Cortana, Artificial Intelligence of the UNSC. I take it we're in another Galaxy," She replied. Anakin could only nod. "Don't worry, I'll get that door opened." And with that she opened the door, The 3 Jedis cutting the door jumping away in shock, turned and saw Anakin talking to a purple woman. Obi-Wan was the first to snap out and walked through the door, with each one opening to where they should go to get to the signature that they now all have felt.

After a long walk to near the end of the ship, they found a place written**Cryo**, and the signature is emanating from the bulkhead behind. At here Cortana cut in, "Sorry, when the ship is lost, some parts of the bulkhead lost power, you might have to cut it with your Energy Swords."

"Energy Swords? Ma'am, this is most certainly not that, it's a lightsaber, a ceremonial weapon wielded by the Jedi… except the red ones, those guys are the bad guys," retorted Anakin. Cortana shrugged. The four Jedi got to work and cut through the bulkhead, when the Force signature suddenly got stronger. Cortana cut in again, "Ok, I've thawed the person out."

"We sensed it, Cortana," Windu replied. Cortana looked over, "Oh hello, who are you?"

"Jedi Master Mace Windu, ask us all this when we get back to the temple please, you can find out everything there," Windu said. Cortana nodded and vanished suddenly. When the door cut open, they gasped.

A green suit of armor looked at them. Then, it spoke, a deep, grave voice, "Cortana, are these the people you told me?" And out of nowhere, as if its in the armor, Cortana replied and affirmative. Windu was sure, the signature _was_ emanating from the suit. But he quickly squelched that thought and said, "Welcome, I'm Jedi Master Mace Windu, Galactic Republic, and you are…?

"Spartan-117, Master Chief Petty Officer, United Nations Space Command trooper," replied the Spartan.

"Alright, Spartan. If you don't mind, we have a ship but… do you have a starfighter to get to our ship?" Windu asked, hoping they'd say yes. They were not expecting Cortana to laugh, and say, "Chief doesn't need a starfighter to get there, he'd just jump like the crazy bastard he is!" At this, the Chief smacked the back of the helmet, followed by Cortana exclaiming, "OK ok!! But it's true, you don't need to hit that hard!"

"Anyways, it's not far, but it would be nice to get there fast enough," said Anakin, who wanted to return a bit, first, to inspect the armor and the electronics, and second because he wanted to return. The Chief though for a moment, then said, "Wait a moment please, I want to scavenge something a… friend left me." With that, he trod off with the Jedis following, to a room called Armory A-3. The doors opened and the lights hissed on. The Jedis gasped in unison. Wonder, horror, a rainbow of emotions.

Weapons. Weapons everywhere.

The Chief went forward, and picked up a few weapons, amongst which were a hammer which looks like it had the better days than the newer ones , a big… cannon like thing, a small rod that looks like the hilt of a lightsaber, a rifle, and 2 pistol, as well as grenades and ammo. He then nodded to the group and they left. Along the way, Anakin asked the Chief, "What were you carrying, and it seems quite heavy," the Chief thought for a moment, then replied, "This hammer is no ordinary hammer in the arsenal, the others require battery, this is a trophy for a fallen enemy, called Brutes. The Chieftain holds this as a sign of power. This hammer, is called the Fist of Rukt, and it is here because my friend, called the Arbiter, wishes to give it to the person who actually helped him have a chance to win against the Chieftain in charge, called Tartarus. This big gun, it's called a Spartan Laser for short. In short, it blows up most things in one hit, including tanks and sometimes walkers. The hilt, which looks like yours, is an energy sword. It creates a triangular plane of plasma encased in an electromagnetic field, making it stronger than a normal blade and capable of cutting through metal. This is just a rifle, and these are just pistols." Anakin nodded, and then, a thought occurred, but he wasn't sure his master would like it, and connected to Obi-Wan through the Force, "_Master, can I tell him he's Force-sensitive?_"

"_No, wait until we get back to the Council. Let the entire council decide Anakin, have patience._"

So it went, they left the wreckage of the ship, the Chief finding a Longsword heavy fighter and leaving the ship to theirs. On board, they took off towards Coruscant.

**Selona 16th, 25 BBY**

**Coruscant, Jedi Council Room**

The Master Chief stood nervously in front of the people and aliens that sat in front of the room. He was never this nervous before, not even when he found Cortana in the Jedi Archives wandering around looking at the information and depositing some here and there.

In truth, he was quite afraid.

Finally, Yoda spoke, "Know you are Force-sensitive, you do not, that is correct?"

"Yes Master Yoda."

"Much calmness I sense in you, a Jedi you could be if you want, the council agrees wholeheartedly."

"Thank you Master Yoda, but wouldn't I be too old to begin? Most of the younglings are… younglings."

"You are an exception. You already know some basics with swordsmanship, as proven with that sword, and the fact that you are calm like a Jedi should, and having no actual attachment save Cortana, who is an Artificial Intelligence, is one thing that lets us to this decision," said Ki-Adi-Mundi, a Jedi council member. The others nodded in agreement. The Master Chief bowed his head, "It would be a great honor to join your ranks, Masters."

"Decided it is then. A Jedi you will become," Yoda said, with a small hint of smile. "However, much there is to do, one must go first. Your armor, need that you do not." The Chief hesitated, then took off his armor, showing pale skin underneath. He hesitated again, then handed the armor to the council. Yoda rejected it.

"Require it you will one day, when you return. If choose you do to stay here, dispose of that armor you may. Until then keep the armor you will."

"Thank you, Master Yoda," said the Chief.

"And, by the way, what is your real name, not just the Chief or Master Chief or Spartan?" asked Windu. The Chief answered after a moment, "John, Master Windu, I don't know my last name."

"No last name?"

"No sir – Master Windu. I was taken at the age of 6, I never got to know my surname."

"How surprising… What last name would you want then?" The Chief thought for a moment at the question, and the answer came up. Really, it had been very simple. He liked the man who sacrificed himself to kill Guilty Spark, the man who won against the Flood and the Covenant, and who helped the Chief escape and provided him cover. He decided it would be Johnson, after his comrade, Sergeant Major Avery J Johnson. "John Johnson, Master Windu, after another good friend of mine."

"Johnson it is then, John. Welcome to the Jedi. You still require training in the Force, however," said Windu. Yoda added in, as a surprise to the Chief, now John, "Train with me, you will, until it is necessary or you have been knighted. Train in the Force you must, great potential I sense in you." And with that, it is decided. Yoda has a new Padawan, John.

**Selona 20th, 25 BBY**

**Coruscant, Jedi Temple**

John still felt ill at ease at the temple, despite being able to live in many conditions. But interacting with people and walking without his armor was kind of strange and new to the man.

Ah, his armor. John remembered Anakin asked to borrow it, but was too heavy and had to use the Force to lift it. That was something he was trying to learn. Right now, he is capable of calling small objects into his hand but wasn't in a very big hurry to go anywhere soon, a fact which pleased Yoda.

"Patience you must have, my young Padawan, patience," he often instructed. While John had wondered about why he was called young, he recalled looking like a 25 year old than a 42 year old, and overheard someone saying Yoda's age is at around 900 years. 900 Years! That number swam in John head. Was a person able to even live that long? Doesn't matter much to him, he guessed. He just needed to do his job and finish what he needs to do, that's all.

He did miss the UNSC however, but with Cortana here its much better. The star charts in her and the Halo data were all added to the Jedi Archive. Now anyone who finds a ring-shaped structure in a middle of the galaxy with flying robots, they'll know to blow it up before landing.

Wondering what he's going to do in the afternoon, he ate lunch. The food here has more variety than in UNSC space but they were a little weird tasting. Fortunately he was a soldier, and he pretty much ate anything, good or bad.

In the afternoon, he was surprised a bit when Yoda had told him to meditate, as he never knew what meditate is. Yoda taught him through, step by step, and with patience that would scare Anakin, he meditated for the _entire_ afternoon, having nothing to do. It was also this time when Anakin came in.

**UNSC Space**

**May 10th, 2553**

**Earth, Orbital Defense Platform **_**Cairo**_

Lord Hood scowled at the figures that came up for the repair of the defense grid and terraforming the destroyed planets. It came up as quadrillions. Then, a blip appeared on radar, around Io. Hood frowned. _This is just getting worse_, he decided. That is, until the lieutenant swiveled his seat around so quickly he started spinning but continued reporting nonetheless, "S-S-Si-Sir, there are Spartan neural signatures on that ship, 3 Spartan-IIs and 7 Spartan-III's sir!" Hood straightened up, "Allow them to land at once, I'll go meet them." The lieutenant saluted and went ahead to contacting the ship.

Hood strode quickly to Hanger B-05, where a few Covenant Seraphs were parked and some Sangheilis were resting. They straightened up and bowed to Hood in respect, and likewise but continued standing, waiting for the ship.

It did come in, and as it landed, the doors opened. Out came first: the 3 Spartan-IIs, who raised their arms in preparations for battle, the Spartan-IIIs who looked around and immediately camouflaged into the surrounding and took up flanking positions, and finally, Doctor Catherine Halsey, the creator of the Spartan II Program.

"Nice to see you, Lord Hood, but… why are these Elites here?" she asked gracefully.

"They're our allies now Catherine. Spartans, lower your weapons, they mean you no harm, they are our friends," Lord Hood said. The Spartans lowered their hands and the Spartan-III's deactivated their camouflage and stood still with their older counterpart. "Come to the briefing room, I'll explain everything." And so they went.

**A Few Hours Later**

"So you mean to tell me that John is missing, half our fleets dead, we're allied with the Elites, we're _in_ the Covenant now, and this is the base planet?" Catherine demanded.

"Yes, because of the strategic importance of the Ark, we cannot let it fall into the Brutes hands anymore, nor the Prophets, but they're being subjugated by the_ Sangheilis_" Hood said adding the emphasis on the Sangheili, the name of the Elite race. Catherine simply nodded at this and said, "okay, I accept." Hood sighed. That is one problem solved, but the problem of finding the Master Chief is still a problem.

**3 Years Later…**

**Kelona 10th, 22 BBY**

**Shuttle**_**Clarity**_** in hyperspace en route to Ilum**

John is perplexed as to why Master Yoda had brought him here, to the planet of Ilum. Master Yoda didn't explain anything on the way there, and he assumed that he would know when they arrived. Meanwhile, he sparred with Master Yoda a bit, after learning a few more combat movements of Djem So, which is what John is better at than most, being a heavy hitting person than most, if not all, other Jedis. He practiced his short attacks and longer sweeps, incorporating elements of Makashi into it, making his attacks powerful yet precise, with elegance among them. Master Yoda was quite impressed with his efforts.

"Good techniques you have, patience, elegance, yet powerful." He commented during the spar. John had to watch out for Master Yoda's blade, however, as being acrobatic, he was able to hit areas that he does not expect.

After a long while, he decided to rest a bit and pummel Master Yoda with questions again, "Master Yoda, what's so important in Ilum anyways?

"Tell you, or see it, you will when you get there," was Yoda's reply, once again. John couldn't do anything but sigh, and going back to meditate on what's going to happen. Usually he found meditation relaxing and helped him to find out a few things in the world. Now, he felt a familiar presence that was close, other than Master Yoda. It was on the planet he was traveling to. No, not just one. 6 familiar signatures.

Fred, Linda, Kelly, Johanna, Justin, and Katherine. The signatures were the three from blue team and 3 from Grey Team. But, why were they here? On Ilum? Then he realized.

UNSC Frigate _Forward unto Dawn_ had landed there. The Spartans, being his family, had been chosen to investigate.

"Master Yoda, there are Spartans on Ilum," he reported. Yoda looked up in surprise.

"Look for you they are on Ilum? Landed you ship in there?" Yoda asked. John simply nodded, and retrieved his armor. It was polished and renewed by Anakin, whom he still needed to thank, as Anakin and Obi-Wan had been sent on a mission. The armor seems a lot newer now.

According to him, the armor joints, because of the need to move flexibly, are made of Phrik, a lightsaber resistant metal. The chest and other major armors are made from Cortosis, which can short out a lightsaber and if it doesn't can block it, and is one of the strongest materials in the galaxy. The liquid crystals are amplified and offer now thrice as much strength, the neural connection is now strengthened by the Force allowing his reaction to decrease by another 10 milliseconds. The power level also spiked, the reactor made from different materials, which can give more power than normal and give out a shield 5 times as strong as an overshield. Courtesy of Anakin and his love to tinker with machines. John wonders whether this would have been designated by the rogue Monitor, 343 Guilty Spark, as Level 12 Combat Skin.

**Kelona 11th, 22 BBY**

**Planet Ilum**

They've arrived.

The first thought that went into John's head when they're in the planet is: _snowy_. Second thought: _This place is the perfect place for a snowball fight!_ But they have business to do. First, find the crystals that would power his actual lightsaber, explained by Yoda. The crystal cave isn't that far however, but he felt a calling in the Force already and, with permission from his Master, surged ahead to find it.

He'd searched no more for a few minutes before finding the cave entrance, and another hour to find his crystal. It glowed a bright, pale green, and its pretty much right at the entrance of the cave. When he showed it to Master Yoda, he nodded and said, "A Pontite Crystal you have found. Powerful it is, rare, as well. Use it well, for it can help you greatly, for now you must meditate, meditate to imbue yourself with the crystal, then infuse it with your lightsaber. Only until then will you be ready for become a Jedi Knight."

John mediated for days, weeks, or was it months? He lost track of time. He was focused only on his crystal, honing it to fit himself. He kept meditating, calming himself, relaxing himself, and sending Force waves out, like ripples in the pond. Until finally…

"Ready, you crystal is, my Padawan, and be careful of constructing the saber, dangerous it can be, one slight mistake, restart you must," Yoda said, looking at the crystal. John opened his eyes. He estimated him to have sat around a week readying the crystal, and after meditating on how his lightsaber is going to look like, and began creating it, with very slight movements, preferring to use the Force to guide it into place.

Finally, after about a month, he is ready to assemble the final, and most important piece: the crystal. He meditated on it, and thought it through, and then started to put the crystal in. He did it deliberately, slowly, and carefully, caressing it and holding it, and placed it in the right position. After building it, he meditated yet again, to fuse himself with his blade, to give his blade some of his Force essence, and in return it gave some of its back. After a day of meditating, he saw that his blade was all ready. He waited a bit though, not sure what to do, at least until Master Yoda came in, looked at his lightsaber, and smiled, "light it, you should, give it a light." And so he did. And a dazzling blue it was. Absolutely dizzying. He took it and swung it, and was surprised at how it seems to have been a part of his arm the entire time. He looked at it and deactivated it. The hilt was smooth, the lens covered slightly from the side. He clipped it to his armor's magnetic harness, and went with Master Yoda, as they investigated his former families' signature.

**September 16th, 2555**

**Unknown System in unknown planet**

Fred frowned. This was way weird. The record said that it was evacuated 3 years ago. Then it had crashed after a few days, a week at most. He was thinking this over and over for what seems like hours. It wasn't until he heard Linda calling out, "Incoming, unknown friendlies or hostiles, advising- wait, they're hailing us, on E-Band, piping it through," A while later, a 6-not sing song was heard. Fred instantly froze. _That… that was… Oly Oly Oxen Free!_ He thought furiously, and immediately sent out a channel on that response, "Oly Oly Oxen Free. All out in the free, we're all free." Then, after a little time, the comlink came on again.

"Knew you guys couldn't forget me, hi Fred, what's up?" John asked casually.

They're all shocked to hear his voice, even more, knowing he was alive. "John? What happened to you? Were you on this planet the whole time?" Kelly asked. John laughed, "No, a few people rescued me, and trained me in a little something… ah, this could get a little while to get used to. Along the way, don't shoot at my Master, he's the… person beside me."

"You mean alien."

"No, he's highly respected in this galaxy,"

"He looks short, and you look different, your armor's been changed," Linda said while peering through her Oracle-X variant sniper scope, an updated version of the Oracle-N variant.

"Yeah, one of my friends likes to tinker with machinery and changed aspects of this armor, its stronger, harder, and lighter all at the same time. I'm wearing it only because its quite cold here and you might shoot me on sight if I wasn't," said John. Fred waited until they're only a few steps away before going up and they gave each other a crushing hug, joined by the other 5 Spartans. Meanwhile, Yoda looked at them smiling with affection, "Families they are, John?" he asked. John looked around, and replied "Yes, yes they are, Master Yoda." Then, remembering, he showed the 6 Spartans his mentor and master. "Guys, this is my master, Master Yoda."

"How are you, Master Yoda," they said in unison, bowing down like John did. Yoda simply smiled again and said, "Cold this planet is, go we will, go Coruscant, to the Jedi Temple." John nodded with the rest, and proceeded to their ships, and took off, streaking towards light speed.

**Selona 1st, 22 BBY**

**Coruscant, Jedi Temple**

John looked at his teammates, who didn't flinch much as the Council bombarded them with questions, and answered them fully. John was real surprised by then. How had the ship been traveling for one entire galaxy, gone through unknown amounts of Intergalactic Space, then managed to get just within the edge of the Virgo Supercluster? and landing within a few months. John noted to himself never to underestimate the power of Forerunner technology.

Ever

Again

Suddenly their comlinks beeped at the same time, including John's, and they all responded in unison.

"Spartan-087, reporting."

"Spartan-054, reporting,"

"Spartan-025, reporting,"

"Spartan-104, reporting,"

"Spartan-112, reporting,"

"Spartan-095, reporting,"

"This is Spartan-117, over," There was silence in the comlink, then, Lord Hoods voice broke over, "Spartan-117? You're alive? And well?"

"Yes sir."

"Don't exactly believe you. Sorry, but managing to live that long without power is nearly impossible. What's your recognition code?" Fred sighed in exasperation, but John was readied for that, "Recognition code Tango-Alpha Three Four Zero, copy," Silence again in the comlink, then Lord Hood came back, "Looks like its you then Chief. Mind telling us what you've been doing in the middle of nowhere?"

"I… got blasted to a couple parsecs from this galaxy, drifted at a very fast speed from Slipspace, then a couple of Jedis found me, and took me in because I have a quality similar to what they need. Short version at least." John replied.

"Gotcha. Now, can you guys come back now? The Arbiter would really like a talk with you and hopefully get the Fist of Rukt back. The Brutes are still restless because they don't believe Tartarus or their Alpha Chieftains are dead," Lord Hood said. John hesitated, then replied the thing he usually never do, "I can give you the Hammer back… but I can't go back. I'm sorry sir, but… I'm a civilian now, and I think I deserve to live my life here without the war that destroyed humanity. You have 6 more heroes along the new Spartan-IIIs according to Fred, and a new batch of Spartan-IIs, seems like a good deal. I've fought long enough, Lord Hood, I'm sorry."

"I… understand, son. I'll support you, even if I don't want to. After all, you did do a great thing to humanity." Lord Hood replied, somewhat sadly. John looked at his comrades, and they all gave him a thumbs-up. The Jedis smiled and nodded. He knew this was the right choice.

**Authors note: Yes, I know Forward unto Dawn didn't land on an icy planet, it was drifting somewhere else. I'll get to that point later in the story, so bear with me here. This is my first story so no flames please thanks**


	2. Clone Wars Prelude I

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, it belongs to Lucasfilm and George Lucas and any other associated groups

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, it belongs to Lucasfilm and George Lucas and any other associated groups. I have the game Halo but the trademark belongs to Bungie Studios, Microsoft Gaming Studio, Gearbox Software, and others that I forgot.**

**Thanks to MJOLNIR 117, who reminded me that the Chief doesn't talk much and prefers to keep comments to himself. Greatly appreciated for the comments guys.**

**Adding to the Summary: Anakin isn't going to turn to the dark side… no one is, or is someone? I'll leave that hint out**

**Selona 4****th****, 22 BBY**

**Coruscant, Jedi Temple**

John is now ready for his trial to become a Jedi Knight. Anakin was pretty jealous of him, but then realized that he was a little reckless after being told off by Obi-Wan and Windu. John toyed with his lightsaber, thinking how quick it is that he got to this stage without going much more training than most, and they usually took 5 or 6 years to achieve so. He did it in half the time. Then, the council appeared, and Yoda took the front. He was ready to become a Jedi Knight. He bowed to each of the Council members, who bowed back, and then kneeled before Master Yoda, who looked pleased with his progress, with proud in his eyes. After a long moment of silence, he finally spoke, "Step Forward, Padawan. John Johnson, by the will of the Force, dub thee I do, Jedi… Knight of the Republic." And with that, Master Yoda severed the braid that he had during his training.

John couldn't believe it. He's a Jedi Knight now. He stood up, and bowed to each master again, then left the Council chamber. He went to his room and rested, thinking of what his duties are. He wouldn't expect that his assignment is going to come so soon though.

**Selona 10****th****, 22 BBY**

**Coruscant Landing Pad**

A large ship, along with numerous yellow starfighters, landed on the Pad. The fighter pilots exited first.

"We made it, I guess I was wrong, there was no danger at all" he remarked. He's Captain Typho, chief head of security of Senator Amidala. The Royal Starship came down for a landing, and stopped, its engines shutting down. The pilots waited for the ramp to come down. Senator Amidala came down first, but before she could get her foot off the ramp, the ship detonated in a cloud of smoke, fire, and debris, hurling the remains everywhere. One of the fighter pilots ran towards the Senator, taking off her helmet to reveal the actual Senator, the one that was killed was the decoy, Cordé. Padmé didn't say a thing as Typho escorted her off the ramp to the Senator complex.

**Supreme Chancellor's Office**

"I believe you know what happened to Senator Amidala yesterday," began Chancellor Palpatine. Windu and Yoda nodded. "Well, as much as it is to my displeasure, as it is to you most likely and Senator Amidala, I would like to have Jedi bodyguards to help her, protect her and perhaps finding out who's behind these assassination attempts."

"Discuss this, we will with the council. However, advise you strongly I do. The Dark Side shrouds over many, we are not sure what good Jedi will do to help," Yoda said. Windu nodded and added, "We may be able to provide some, but I hardly think Senator Amidala will agree to that. Last time I remember, she was quite angry at being babysat by 2 Jedis."

"I assure you that it will be no problem… as long as I can convince her," Palpatine said, Yoda and Windu agreeing quietly among themselves. After a while, Palpatine said, "Perhaps an old friend like… Master Kenobi, can help."

"_Perhaps_. He can help though, but I don't know how he can convince Senator Amidala of this. He has a Padawan too, one that Senator Amidala trusts a lot. HE can most likely convince her. And… Master Yoda, is your former Padawan still around? If we're dealing with these kinds of attacks, we might as well as have a spare hand," Windu suggested. Yoda thought for a moment, then agreed, "A desperate situation this is. A good Senator, Amidala is. Lose her, we should not. Very well, go with what you said, Master Windu, we will."

**An hour later**

Obi-Wan, Anakin, and John waited by the door of the office, wondering why Windu had called them over. While Obi-Wan and Anakin discussed their previous trip, John was mulling recent events over in his head, and toying with his lightsaber.

John thought about the events again on his trials and resignation from the UNSC.

_Flashback_

_**24**__**th**__** Telona 25 BBY**_

"_You know, John, that to be a Jedi, you have to cut all attachments away from you. Your old family, your old honor, and some of them aren't nice, we know," Windu said._

"_Yes master," John said._

"_That… would mean resigning from your old army, you will no longer be a soldier, you will be a civilian," John was speechless. He was taught to be a soldier, trained to be a soldier, every bit of him was soldier, and asking to take these things away is like cutting him in half. But, he's cutting this in half to benefit quadrillions of sentient beings, while never be able to help them much can make a contribution. And that's what he want. Peace, no war. The Human-Covenant war was horrible enough, and that raged only in the Orion Arms. He hated to think what'll happen on a galactic scale like this._

"_Yes… master, although I won't like it, would it be alright to keep a few things though? Mainly… my armor. I feel weird without it, its… of utmost importance to me," John pleaded._

"_Your armor you can have, your rank, you cannot, allow you to adjust we can, but a soldier you will no longer be if you decide to join the Jedi," Master Yoda said. John nodded, half sad, half happy._

Then the doors opened and they entered, stood in front of the Senator, the Supreme Chancellor, and the 2 Jedi Masters. They bowed to each of them, and waited for their orders. Palpaine spoke first, "I believe you have known about the assassination tries on Senator Amidala here. As of now, We have decided to put her under your protection, please keep her safe. She is of an exceptionally important figure in the Senate, and of my country. I would hate it if we lose her."

"We'll keep an eye on her," Obi-Wan said. Padmé smiled but said, "It has been far too long Master Kenobi. I'm so glad our paths have crossed again... but I must warn you that I think your presence here may be unnecessary. And… Ani? Goodness, you've grown!" She smiled widely, looking at Anakin. John noted with amusement that Anakin turned a bit red but replied, "And you're looking more beautiful than ever, Senator… oops."

Everyone laughed at that, even John chuckled a bit. Padmé looked over at him, but saw only his torso, then looked up, and saw his face. She stood there, gaping, then, remembering her manners, greeted him, "Welcome, Master…?"

"Knight Johnson, ma'am. It is good to see you," John bowed down.

**500 Republica**

"So where does this leave us?" Anakin demanded. "I thought we're suppose to search for the assassin as well, not just protecting."

"The council told us to protect, and investigating can potentially leave her in danger," Obi-Wan argued back.

"Will you two just stop bickering? And besides, one, by the time the assassin for assassins see 3 Jedis they'll probably give up. Two, when they try it again they could be seen and investigated as we go along, wouldn't that be better?" John said with a sigh. Anakin and Obi-Wan nodded. Padmé nodded to the Jedis and Typho, "I'm going to retire for the evening, good night," she announced. The 4 nodded. Anakin, finding nothing to do, began disassembling his lightsaber, while Obi-Wan watched with annoyance, "How many times to I have to tell you, don't take you lightsaber apart that often!"

"Yes Master,"

"A Jedi's saber is his most precious possession," said Obi-Wan as he took away Anakin's lightsaber after it was finished reconstructing.

"Yes Master," He said while trying, without success, to grab it.

"He must keep it with him at all times, ok… don't disassemble it always and keep it in one piece at all times,"

"Yes Master,"

"This weapon is your life!"

"I've heard this before. John help me!" Anakin yelped while John chucked again. John wondered why he's always light hearted now. Perhaps it was finding his family alive again. Maybe its because he's got a new family, or maybe it was a combination of who-knows-what. He thought for a moment, then decided to go with his routine and meditate and see what's going on. Anakin stared at him fearfully while Obi-Wan watched Anakin star at John with amusement. "Wish I had that kind of Padawan… you're too rash Anakin, sometimes," he remarked. Anakin shot him a look. John suddenly snapped up, so did the other 3 Jedis. Without a noise they ran towards the door, to find it locked. John simply kicked it down and Anakin dove down and sliced the Kouhuns that was about to bite. Obi-Wan simply crashed through the window and grabbed the probe droid as it tries to flee. Anakin and John looked at the carnage they caused.

"Sorry milady, we'll get this fixed… one day," Anakin remarked while Padmé shot a death glare at the duo. They ran out, Anakin and John both jumping out the window to the parking lot to get a speeder to help.

"This one? No, too slow… hmm… this one? Not a very nice color. This one… gonzo color, big engines, closed cockpit, no good… Ah this one I like!" Anakin mulled over at the selection and found a yellow speeder. John climbed into the speeder and used the Force to call the Spartan Laser into his hands, after forgetting to bring it with him when he jumped. They raced off, and managed to catch Obi-Wan in the back seat as he fell.

"Seriously, what took you so long?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"Oh you know master, I could find a speeder I really liked, with an open cockpit… and with the right speed capabilities… and then you know I had to get a really gonzo color…"

"Honestly, if you were to get with your training with that kind of commitment, you would've achieved Jedi Master and on the Council years ago," Obi-Wan remarked. They chased the speeder through miles of air, John not losing sight of the speeder as he aimed his Laser at it, but Obi-Wan stopped him, "I think she's working for someone, let her lead us to our prey, try to keep them alive though," John nodded and just sighted but did charge up the laser. The targeting point is online and pointed right at the Speeder, but then the pilot jumped out, and John shot the speeder out of the sky and jumped down following the Assassin. They reached an abandoned side of the city and landed, following the assassin into a pub, but she lost them inside.

John went looking in the upper floors, Obi-Wan went for a drink, and Anakin looked downstairs, unaware that the assassin had her blaster trained at Obi-Wan. Just as she was about to fire, there was a flash of light. Her arm dropped to the floor, with John beside her with his lightsaber extinguished. She ran outside and followed by Obi-Wan and John, while Anakin stayed behind, "Official Jedi business none of yours, get back to your drinks," The bar complied and resumed their business as Anakin went outside. John and Obi-Wan had her cornered.

"Who are you and who was behind this assassination?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"I'm Zam Wessel… I don't know, I was paid by an anomalous-"

"WHO WAS BEHIND THE ASSASSINATION?" Anakin asked angrily.

"It was a man called-" Zam Wessel died suddenly, a dart in her throat. They turned around to see an armoured man jumping up and igniting his jetpack, soaring away.

"Poison dart… that guy's a smart man, letting her die instantly before his name was revealed" muttered Obi-Wan. Anakin looked around for any traces of him apart from the dart, then deciding there was none, said, "I'll be going back to help the Senator… and clean up the mess you two did. Surprisingly, you two managed to get more mess than I usually do." Obi-Wan chuckled and John looked at him in amusement.

**500 Republica**

"So you mean to tell me that the actual assassin killed the 'employee' to keep himself a secret?" Padmé demanded. Anakin could only nod. John had went to the Supreme Chancellor's office to report on this incident and Obi-Wan is at the Jedi Temple finding out what the dart is from.

"This makes him a lot more dangerous then. I'm still seconding the thought to create the military though. If the military is created more Senators could die," Padmé continued.

"But after this, do you still think Count Dooku is still behind your assassinations?" Anakin asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," she sighed and fell backwards onto the couch.

"What's it going to take for you to be convinced that he is not behind these assassination attempts? Sign a document? Talk to you and show up when you're about to get assassinated again?" Anakin asked. Padmé thought for a second, then, "Sure, why not?"

"You are seriously weird,"

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I would really wish to retire for the night now after all this excitement," Padmé said and went into her room, "And please get someone to fix up the door and windows please!" Anakin grinned at her words.

**Chancellor's Office**

"So, there was another assassination attempt lately again?" Palpatine asked, annoyed.

"Yes, Chancellor. Last night, while I was sleeping, two Kouhuns was slipped in to my bedroom and evaded Artoo's detection. I had locked the door tightly so they wouldn't interrupt, but also almost cost me my life, if it weren't for the 3 Jedis here," said Padmé.

"I'd think you'd be better off and safe on your home planet, Senator. We can arrange to have a decoy here, and Jar Jar can help you so that your vote and ideals are realized," Palpatine said.

"Absolutely not! He is still young, Chancellor, and inexperienced, and having another person to sacrifice their life to save mine isn't worth it!" Padmé protested.

"And what will happen to democracy if you were killed, what'll happen to Naboo Senator? They all love you, and you are one of the last beacons to stand against the Military Creation Act which I don't especially like either. With the creation, like you say, billions could potentially die. Do you think I want to see that?" Palpatine retorted. Padmé was silent for a moment as this sinks in. "That's settled then. Master Kenobi here has found the origin of the dart, called the Kaminoan Saber Dart or something, so he's going to Kamino to investigate. Meanwhile, Knight Skywalker and Johnson, please escort Senator Amidala to her quarters, get packed, and depart for Naboo, Her safety is in your hands, Jedi Knights."

**Selona 12****th****, 22 BBY**

Padmé stood on the boarding ramp of the ship, waiting for her companions to arrive. While they were here, they were being lectured by Obi-Wan for what she doesn't know. Suddenly, the boarding signal was given, and she had to hurry to get out of the way to another ship, and waved at them to get their attention. She saw Obi-Wan pat Anakin at the back and John by the arms he left. The two Jedis came to her.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"Well, there was the usual 'The Lightsaber is a Jedi's most precious possession,' 'yes master,' 'a Jedi must keep it with him at all times,' 'yes master,' 'this weapon is your life,' 'yes master,' lesson, plus others and telling me to behave," Anakin said.

"Yeah, so don't lose it, I'm the one to be blamed if you lose it," John said. Padmé laughed. Suddenly a fireball consumed the sky.

The ship they're suppose to be on just exploded.

"… Well, we're lucky, we only had these bags and nothing else, and we're too late to board that ship," Anakin remarked.

"Just don't get killed," John reminded them. They continued to board the second ship however. While going, Padmé replied to John's unspoken question.

"Don't worry, we have Artoo with us," she said confidently. Anakin laughed at that.

**Refugee Ship, heading towards Naboo**

Artoo went through the ship's gallantry, picking up food as he went along, for the three people at their cabin. One of the waiters shouted at the droid, "Hey! No droids allowed to pick up these food!" but Artoo simple zapped him with his electrode and went back to the cabin.

"Mmm, I'm starving." Padmé and Anakin said in unison. They looked at each other and blushed, looking away.

"Ani…" She began, but Anakin cut her off.

"Please don't call me that," Anakin mumbled.

"Why? I've always called you that," she replied. John looking at them, obviously confused. "Ani? Anakin? Uhh…?" He asked.

"Don't ask," Anakin retorted back, and looked back at Padmé. "Anyways, it makes me feel like a kid still."

"Don't look at me like that, aren't Jedis supposed to not love?" Padmé asked.

Attachment, Possession, forbidden, but compassion, aka unconditional love – don't say anything John – is essential to a Jedi's life, so you could say we're encouraged to," Anakin replied. Padmé is a bit confused by that. John is even more, but he didn't show it. John simply meditated like he always did. Anakin looked scared now, "Oh nonono John don't meditate for the entire journey don't meditate… ahh Padmé help me!" he cried out while Padmé laughed.

**Theed, Naboo**

They had arrived. John looked around. It seemed a little like the little village a few kilometers out of Elysium City, when he went there at 4- or was it 5? He decided that it didn't matter and went with Padmé and Anakin to Theed Palace. Once there he, along with Padmé and Anakin bowed to the Queen, Artoo simply beeped, and stood idly while the Queen sat on the throne.

"How has your trip been, Senator Amidala?" Queen Jamillia asked.

"Not so well, in fact. We've had 3 assassination attempts, 4 smashed windows thanks to Master Kenobi and Knight Johnson here, and 1 smashed door courtesy of our big Knight here… again," Padmé said. Queen Jamillia laughed, "My, my, seems you are quite a person to be able to knock a door out of place and a few windows!"

"Yes ma'am," John replied.

"And Senator, how many systems have turned over to the Seperatists?"

"Around two hundred, if this keeps up the Senate is going to vote on an army, and then a Civil War will be unavoidable,"

"But we hadn't have a war that major since the formation of the Republic!"

"Guess we're having one now," was Padmé's only answer to her question.

"Meanwhile, we'll consider your safety, Master Jedi, what is your suggestion?" Queen Jamillia asked Anakin, who was a little more than surprised at that.

"No, Anakin's not a Jedi Knight yet, still just a Padawan, I believe you should remember him from the Holo-News," Padmé said. Queen Jamillia brightened up at that,

"Anakin? Anakin Skywalker? The kid who saved our planet?" she asked incredulously. Padmé nodded. "Wow, you've grown taller since the news, you look cute then." Anakin blushed.

"But how are we to protect you. Master Jedi, how about you?" Queen Jamillia asked John. John thought for a moment.

"Ma'am, I would suggest an area with able immediate extraction, secluded to avoid detection, and few ways in or out," He replied. Padmé perked up at that.

"Lake Country! That place is the perfect place for this!" she said.

"Excuse me, but aren't I supposed to be in charge?" Anakin asked, annoyed that everyone ignored him.

"Yes, but this is _my_ home planet, I ought to know the hiding places better," Padmé retorted.

"Fine, Senator, we'll go with your way," Anakin said, giving up.

"But first I want to visit my family," said Padmé.

**Authors note: Someone please gimme a review! I'm not going to be sure what you want to know if you don't review!**


	3. Eye of the Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, it belongs to Lucasfilm/Lucasart and George Lucas, Pandemic Studio, and any other associated groups. I have the game Halo but the trademark belongs to Bungie Studios, Microsoft Gaming Studio, Gearbox Software, and others that I forgot.**

**More bits of Summary: the Chief brought his armor with him if any EVA or combat situations were to occur.**

**Author's Notes: to Kit 'Kitsune 'Soldat: Yes, the Chief will pilot his own starfighter (because he's too big for the normal starfighters, they got him one with an enlarged cockpit… read the next chapter to find out) Cortana is with Obi-Wan, because he needs her to analyze a few things on Kamino and will appear soon.**

**Selona 13****th****, 22 BBY**

**Senator Amidala's home**

"Mom! Dad! Sola! I'm home!" Padmé called out. Her parents and two young kids ran out as well. "Aunt Padmé!" They cried as they tackled her. Anakin and John both chuckled at it, and the twins looked up… up… and up… to see a face. They jumped backwards, "H-h-hi" they stammered. John simply replied the same while Anakin lifted them up using the Force and then said hello, making them giggle.

"Dear! You're home! I'm glad you're safe, the reports are making me twitchy everyday!" Padmé's mother, Jobal Naberrie, cried out. Ruwee stood by and watched the two man quietly. "Dear, are these your boyfriends?" he asked.

"Dad! They're my bodyguards, Jedi bodyguards. The Chancellor thinks I'm in danger so they're here," Padmé explained.

"_Two Jedi bodyguards_?? They have that many Jedis to spare? Maybe I can hire one or something," Ruwee howled in surprise.

"_NO_ Dad," Padmé scolded while Anakin laughed slightly.

"Artoo!" The twins yelled and ran towards Artoo, who beeped and whistled, thrilled to see the twins as well.

"So how have your duties been going Padmé?" Ruwee asked, while John and Anakin are outside racing with the speeders Ruwee had. Padmé and Ruwee looked outside, enjoying the scenery, and of two people chasing one another. "I think they're way too fast," Ruwee commented, temporarily forgetting about Padmé's senatorial duites for a moment as he saw them do a split jaw and avoid each other and the tree at the last moment to impress the kids.

"Well they're Jedis, and John was augmented or something last time Ani told me," Padmé said.

"Ani?" Ruwee asked.

"When I first met him, Anakin was called by his mom Ani," she replied simply, "and I quite like it, so I stuck with it."

"But still, where are you going to hide?" Jobal asked when she got back in with the kids.

"In the Lake Country mom, its remote enough and with 2 Jedis I think there is little doubt of it," Padmé said.

**Kamino**

Obi-Wan checked the coordinates again. _Yep, this is the right spot_, he thought. _Stormy weather, not a good place for vacation. I wonder how Anakin is holding up, especially with John meditating there the entire time_. He detached his Syluire-31 hyperspace docking ring, and proceeded down to the planet.

"Doesn't seem too good does it?" Cortana piped out. He had brought her along because she can help at deciphering what's going on, being a smart AI, and she can keep him company.

"Nope, not at all. I'm getting ready for landing, I hope there's something for me to land on," Obi-Wan replied.

**Kamino, Tipoca City**

He landed. As he got out, he asked, "Got the recorder ready?"

"You got it, Master Kenobi," Cortana said, then as an afterthought, "Good luck with your investigation

"'kay," Obi-Wan left the Delta-7 with R4-P17 and Cortana.

As he entered one of the doors, he saw a tall, humanoid being, who he assumed as Kaminoan, bowing courteously at him.

"Welcome, Master Jedi, our Prime Minister has been expecting you," it said. "Follow me." And led Obi-Wan down the hallway to another Kaminoan. Obi-Wan bowed and exchange their courtesies.

"Welcome, I'm Lama Su, Prime Minister of this city, Master Jedi…?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Obi-Wan supplemented. He activated the recorder and hid it in his robes as he angled it up.

"Welcome, Master Kenobi. Taun We, thank you for brining him here, you may go now," The other Kaminoan bowed and left. "Please, Master Jedi, have a seat while we inform you of the progress."

Obi-Wan had absolutely no clue as to what's going on but decided that he would improvise as they go along, "Yes, the council sent me here to check on the project, but they didn't brief me on the exact details, can you remind me again please?" he said.

"A clone army, and I must say, one of the finest we've every created. Please, some this way, we'll give you a tour," Lama Su led him down a corridor, then another. "We cloned the army from only the finest of the genetic templates. As you know, the original template was not suitable for such a task as an army. We have made them more independent yet still require to work as a team to accomplish what droids cannot. Clones can think creatively, and is immensely superior to droids."

"Well, I would like to see the clones please," Obi-Wan requested. Lama Su signalled him to follow and flicked a few switches. Obi-Wan looked in awe.

Clone Troopers. Many, many, Clone Troopers.

"Currently, 200,000 units are ready for action, with another million ready in a few weeks and more on the way. Being said, some are also breeding right now, in these containers which is created with the intention of artificial wombs," Lama Su showed Obi-Wan to the left, where hundreds of Spaarti cylinders resided. "We were required to use age acceleration, however and regretfully, but otherwise, they are fine."

They passed over a learning center. Obi-Wan looked at each clone as they memorized what's on that screens and continue to do so even as he left the area.

"You mentioned age acceleration. Why is that necessary?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Because a clone would take a normal lifetime to mature, and given the timeframe you asked for we didn't have much time or much resources, so this was the only choice, but other than that, I do hope Master Sifo-Dyas is happy about these clones," Lama Su said.

"Excuse me, Master who?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas, he placed the order down," Lama Su said.

"I'm sorry… but Master Sifo-Dyas was killed almost 10 years ago," Obi-Wan replied.

"I'm sorry, he would've been proud of these clones," Lama Su said.

"Did he say who they were for?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Why, the Republic, of course," Lama Su replied with a hint of bemusement at his question. Obi-Wan considered the action. The army was created 10 years ago without the council's approve, or the Senates' for that matter. Why he had done that Obi-Wan doesn't really know.

"Can I see the person who donated the genetic template please?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Certainly," Lama Su went down another corridor, with Obi-Wan following suit. "In exchange for a large sum of credits, he only had one other request: an unaltered clone. Strange request, don't you think, Master Kenobi?" Lama Su asked.

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied, even more confused now. They reached the door. The door opens, and a ten-year-old boy, looks at them. _He is identical to the boys in the classroom_, Obi-Wan thought.

"Boba, is your father here?" Lama Su asked.

"Yes, do you need him?" Boba asked.

"Yes, this is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, he would like to have a talk with your father." Lama Su replied. An older version of the boy suddenly appeared. _Must be the genetic template_, Obi-Wan thought.

"Jango, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master. Master Kenobi, this is Jango Fett, the donor for the genetic template," Lama Su. "I think I'll just leave you to your conversation now,"

**A while later, by the Delta-7 (Author's note: I decided to skip the actual conversation, it was too long and boring anyways, as many of you should agree to)**

"Cortana, send this back to the Council please, and link it up with my message," Obi-Wan instructed.

"Got it, link is online, go ahead Obi-Wan," she replied almost immediately.

"This is Master Kenobi. I have gotten reports that there is a clone army presence here, on Kamino, commissioned by Master Sifo-Dyas. Do any of you know about this, masters?"

"No, this is a very disturbing news, Master Kenobi. Have you found who the genetics are?" Asked Windu.

"Yes, and it appears that he's the assassin behind this, he had the armor similar… oh no!" Obi-Wan suddenly yelled.

"What?"

"He saw me saw the armor, he'll be leaving now, got to go master, I'll get to you as soon as possible," Obi-Wan hurriedly said and left.

As soon as Jango packed the last of their belongings, he saw Obi-Wan coming in, aand lighting his lightsaber. Jango immediately roared up with his jetpack, and fired from mid-air, but Obi-Wan deflected the blast, and sent one into Jango's jetpack, which smoked but didn't turn off. Their ship, _Slave I_, blasted Obi-Wan suddenly, sliding him across and _Slave I_ took off a bit, hovering to utilize its weaponry better. Boba sat in the control seat, shooting Obi-Wan as he tried to get up, but try as Boba might, he couldn't stop Obi-Wan from using the Force to call the lightsaber into his hands and deflected the laser blast into the pillar Jango was on, dislodging him and forcing him to reactivate his jetpack. Just then, 4 laser blasts hit _Slave I_. Boba looked. The Delta-7 that Obi-Wan came in suddenly came to life and started to attack. Boba started the dogfight, but realized that the Delta-7 had a much more compact frame and speed it would be hard to be able to win while his father is losing against him, so he took aim at Obi-Wan again and fired all the weaponry, including 2 missiles which Obi-Wan was able to dodge due to the low velocity. The missile zoomed behind and detonated on another pillar, the shockwave blasting Jango and Obi-Wan to the edge of the deck, and Obi-Wan slipped. Jango took the chance and reignited his shocked-up jetpack into the hatch, and the ship roared away, but not before Cortana, who was in control, managed to tell R4 to shoot a tracking device at the ship. The ship left and Cortana settled the Delta-7 down waiting for Obi-Wan.

**Lake Country**

Anakin tossed and turned in his sleep, and was not sleeping well, and constantly moaning. John checked on him, but couldn't really wake him up. He tried to block the sound with the Force from Padmé but it was too late. She entered the room asking, "what's going on?"

"He's getting a nightmare," John replied as he tried again to softly wake him up. When that didn't happen John resorted to one of his old tricks taught by Mendez when he was a kid, "Senator, can you bring me a bucket of water please?"

"Sure, but why?"

"It doesn't matter, as cold as possible, and maybe some ice too if you can find them, thanks."

"Okay, but it'll be a little while," Padmé went to the kitchen and came back a little while later carrying a bucket of ice water she just defrosted. John nodded his thanks and got Anakin out of bed. Then he simple got the ice out and got the ice under Anakin's armpit, which definitely woke him up, and poured the entire bucket of water down onto him.

"AAHHHH!! What – COLD!!" Anakin screamed. Padmé laughed at his reaction.

"There we go, problem solved," was John's reply and Anakin glared at him angrily.

"Why did you do that for?" Anakin asked.

"You were having a nightmare and I couldn't wake you up," was John's very simple yet effective answer. Anakin didn't have anything to say about it. Just then Padmé spoke up, "What was the dream, Anakin? Obi-Wan told me about it but-"

"Jedis don't have nightmares," Anakin mumbled.

"You just did," Padmé said, irritated, "Just tell us."

"Fine, it was about my mother," Anakin snapped. "I dreamt that she was in pain, in danger. I've been having those for a month now, I'm not sure what to make of it. I want to go and visit her but then I would be disobeying orders."

"Not if I go with you,"

"What?" was Anakin and Johns' reactions to what she said.

"Its settled, we can go to Tatooine and you're not disobeying what your masters said," she said matter-of-factly.

"Alright, lets go then, I don't want to wait," Anakin was very insistent to go, but John stopped him.

"At least get your self dry and the ice off your armpits," he said.

"eh?... ahh cold! Why did you have to remind me of that??" Anakin yelled and ran around the room, "where's the 'fresher?"

"Around the corner," Padmé replied.

"I'll get you for this John!" screamed Anakin as he ran off, still screaming cold. Padmé laughed while John chuckled.

**Selona 14****th****, 22 BBY**

**Naboo Royal Starship, en route to Tatooine**

Padmé sat by the cleared midsection, watching the 2 Jedis duel. John, being taller and stronger, had a slight advantage, but Anakin had more midichlorians and was able to use the Force easier.

Also, she noted that John wielded a lightsaber that, instead of being blue, was pale blue, while Anakin used a normal blade, and the two was clashing at nearly the same speed. Just then, John feinted left and immediately slashed downwards and running in circles to confuse Anakin, eventually knocking Anakin's lightsaber from his hands and landing into his.

"No fair, you're a Jedi Knight," Anakin said, "Padmé isn't that right?"

"Nope, if you were as strong as you say, you would've beaten him wouldn't you? Plus he didn't even get his other lightsaber out yet."

"What lightsaber?" Anakin asked. John almost forgot about that. He Force pulled the saber from the side towards him and lit it. Instead of a pale blue it was pale gold.

"This lightsaber," John said, holding up the gold sabre, "I found 2 crystals that was attuned to me, so I built 2, one after meeting the Spartans."

"Why are they pale though?"

"I used pontite instead of mephite, so its paler," John explained.

"Hey guys, you might want to strap in, we're arriving in-system," Padmé called from the cockpit. They went to the cockpit, and situated themselves in a seat. Anakin looked forward, to a dusty planet.

It was his home planet, Tatooine, and the source of his nightmare.

**Junk Shop, Mos Espa**

The trio walked through Mos Espa looking for the particular junk shop owned by Watto, Anakin's previous owner before he became a Jedi.

It was right where Anakin remembered it was. He entered. Watto was there trying to fix a droid, with 3 pit droids making more trouble than helping

"No chuba da wanga, da wanga," Watto yelled.

"Chut, chut, Watto," Anakin said.

"Ke booda?" Watto asked.

"Di nova, 'Chut, chut," Anakin said.

"Go ana bopa," Watto said. The droids shut down and positioned themselves in storage position, the light from their photoreceptors dimming until it disappeared.

"Ding mi chasa hopa" Anakin said, took the droid and started fiddling with it, turning things this way and that.

"Ke booda? Yo baan pee hota. No wega mi condorta. Kin chasa du Jedi. No bata tu tu" Watto said. He dropped the screwdriver and swore.

"Mi boska di Shmi Skywalker," Anakin said, continuing his attention to the droid. John just stood outside looking warily, wishing above all else that his armour was on. _It'd be a lot cooler in that, and Cortana can at least translate what they're talking about_, thought John. Watto looked at the two, then the one outside, and his mind clicked.

"Annie? Little Annie? Nah!" he decided, or at least he did until the droid hummed back to life after Anakin fiddled with it and sent it back towards the shop.

"You are Annie! It is you! Ya sure sprouted! Weehoo! A Jedi! Waddya know?" Watto said affectionately, but Anakin cut him off.

"Can you just tell me where my mother is?" he asked.

"Sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars or somthin'. I can give you the direction if you want. It still is business, you know," Watto said and quickly added when Anakin glared at him, "Think he freed her and married her."

"I would like the directions very much thank you," Anakin said. Watto gave him the direction, and they left the shop to their ship, fired up the engines and proceeded to the coordinated, where a moisture farm came into view.

"That must be it, right Ani?" Padmé asked. Anakin nodded. They went towards the farm when he saw C3PO, otherwise known as Threepio. Anakin knew the droid, having built it when he was 9 years old. Threepio saw Anakin, and his sensors registered him.

"Master Anakin? I knew you would come back!" Threepio exclaimed, and invited them in. After a long discussion, they learned that Shmi Skywalker was taken by Tusken Raiders. Anakin stood up and immediately went outside.

"Where're you going son?" Cliegg Lars, the husband of Shmi Skywalker, asked.

"To find my mom, she's alive, I just know it," Anakin replied. John stood up too.

"I trust that you can help Padmé here, I'll go after him to make sure he doesn't do anything rash, you have my word," John said as he hurried out.

"Use my speeder!" Cliegg called. They boarded the speeder, and using their Force senses went to the Tusken Raiders camp, where they found Shmi in one of the camps, barely alive.

"Ani… I knew you would be back… I'm… so… proud… of - " Shmi said before she died. Anakin can overcome with grief, and turned into anger and hate. John sensed that and had to use Force Stun to keep Anakin in place.

"Calm down Anakin. She's joined with the Force, be glad she did, she doesn't have to go through their tortures anymore," John said, while sending Force ripples to calm him down, "Its also the way to the Dark side, I'll deal with this, you stay down."

"Fine… fine..." was Anakin's only reply as he held his mother close, cradling her body. John went out and ignited his lightsaber, while trying to call them under arrest, they started attacking, giving John an excuse to help. _Well, its in an act of defence_, thought John as he started slashing through the crowd with ease, and killing them all. At last its quiet. John released the hold on the door with the Force, and Anakin stumbled out. They boarded the speeder silently and left.

**Selona 15****th****, 22 BBY**

**Naboo Royal Starship, Tatooine**

"Anakin, can you hear me, Anakin? I've traced the assassin to Geonosis. He's hiding with Count Dooku, you were right Senator, we're sorry, please relay this to the council: The Seperatists have the droid foundry up and running at full speed, I don't think its going to – destroyer droids!" a holo of Obi-Wan said while fighting off the droids. Then the holo fizzed out and was replaced with Cortana's voice, "he's captured, but he'll be alright, I've settled down close to the arena where they're going to execute them, please tell the council to hurry."

"I can't just leave my master alone," Anakin declared. Padmé soothed him. Ever since he came back from the camp he was emotional, trying to save people from everything.

"But she is still under our protection," John pointed out. Padmé crossed her arms and glared at him. John ignored it and continued, "And I don't think going into a combat situation where we have to include hostage rescue, blowing everything up, and escaping hardly counts as maximum protection."

"Not if I want to go. Look, he's as much a friend as he is to you, I've known him since I was a Queen on my planet, and I can still shoot my way through, you don't need to worry about it," Padmé said. Anakin looked at her gratefully. "And you need to follow _me_, not tell me where to go, remember?"

"Yes ma'am,"

"So we're going." And off they went to Geonosis.

**Notice: I want to put the Clone Commandos in here, but not really sure how, I'm thinking of putting Chief on the same dropship as them, but I want your opinion too, and please more reviews too, thanks!**


	4. The Clone Wars Battle of Geonosis

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star ****Wars; the trademark belongs to George Lucas, Lucasfilm, LucasArt, and Pandemic Studios and other related companies**

**Disclaimer: I have the game Halo PC but I do not own the trademark, it belongs to Microsoft Game Studios, Bungie, Gearbox software and other associated groups**

**Author's Note: To screensurfer: Remember that when **_**Forward unto Dawn**_** was in Slipspace the portal collapsed and they were sent to the middle of nowhere. I thought that since traveling from the Orion arm to 12 radii from the galactic center is in an instant, what happens when its for a minute of so? It'd travel to another galaxy across by then. The UNSC took a few technological advances with the Ark Portal so they can travel fast as well. So here they are. Sorry if it went too fast though. I want to get started on the Clone Wars. It'll go slower.**

**To Doctor Anthony: Thanks for the advice, its here in the story.**

**Selona 16****th****, 22 BBY**

**Geonosis, low flight path, Naboo Royal Starship**

They've arrived at Geonosis. John had also strapped on the MJOLNIR Mk-VII as he called it, because of the upgrade, and awaited Cortana's transponder to show up. Finally it did, 3 miles south of their bearing. They landed there, and went out the starship, finding Obi-Wan's Delta-7 landed there. R4-P17 started a holo of Cortana as she spoke,

"Obi-Wan was captured by the Trade Federation droids, droidekas I believe you call them, no less than 6 of them and 2 Super Battle Droids. He's going to be executed in an hour, so I'd suggest you to hurry, its not far, maybe half a klick."

"How far is a klick?" Anakin asked.

"1 kilometer," answered John. John took out the crystal chip in his helmet, and took it to Cortana's hologram, she touched the crystal, and her holo disappeared. He slotted the chip back into his armor.

"R4, try and keep the droids from finding these ships alright?" Padmé said. R4 simple beeped. The trio left the two ships, the Chief activating his active camouflage that was recently inbuilt into his armor by the Spartans. Along the way, he spotted 6 transponders. _Why are they here?_ John wondered. He activated his comlink, "Hey guys, why are you here?" he was not ready for the response though.

"John? What are _you_ doing here? We were shot down by these weird looking ships, looks like mini _Unyielding Hierophant_sto me, We sent a distress signal, to the Arbiter, he's coming soon" Fred replied. John thought for a moment.

"K, looks like I'm not too far, I'll meet you soon and we'll discuss this out," John said and cut his comlink. He looked at Anakin, "The last remaining Spartans landed here, or was shot down, I'm going to go get them, we'll need the help, protect the Senator, Anakin." Anakin nodded and left. John turned around, thinking to get something, then turned right and walked towards the wreckage. He went until he was within 400 meters of it, and opened his comlink and sing-song the 6-not song. A while later the Spartans came out.

"Chief, what's your order?" Fred asked. John was surprised by that, given that Fred was a Lieutenant and he was a civilian now.

"Ask yourselves. I'm not commanding you guys anymore remember?" John said.

"But you're still squad leader," Fred reminded.

"mmm… ok, we're going to bust into the arena, I'll mark it, its not far, then we're going to help liberate a friend of mine. Or a few if the 2 doesn't make it," he added the last part silently, only Cortana heard him. "While we wait for the Arbiter

"We're going to need to stock up on weapons, hang on Chief. Need anything?" Kelly asked.

"I got my lightsaber, nothing else I think," John said, noticing the other's looks. "Its useful enough, ok grenades, plasmas"

"K, everyone else have any other needs other than plenty of grenades?" Kelly asked. No one replied, "Alright, I'll go get them." She disappeared inside, and a moment later came out with the supplies. She tossed 8 plasma grenades to John who caught it. He clipped them with the thermal detonators he carried. He motioned for them to follow the nav point. They soon reached the arena.

**Jedi Temple**

"All the Jedis we can spare, here they are, to Geonosis they will go. To Kamino I will go, and gather the clone army," Yoda instructed, and Windu nodded. A total of 215 Jedis are gathered in front of the Jedi Temple, waiting for orders.

"Take a fighter, we'll have to break through the blockade, Master Mundi, take 5 Jedis with you and disable the Droid Control Ships while we hold them off," Windu instructed. They all went towards a fighter. As they leave, Yoda called out, "May the Force be with you,"

They took off from the hanger, 215 Delta-7s heading towards orbit. They docked individually with a Syluire-31 hyperspace docking ring, and moments later, they streaked out and disappeared. Their destination: Geonosis System. Their goals: To disable the Droid Control Ship, arrest the Separatist council and the Trade Federation council and Nute Gunray, and rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi.

**Droid Foundry, Geonosis**

Anakin maneuvered around the foundry, trying to find space for his footing to land as the winged creatures attacked. Padmé was nowhere to be seen. Until she was dumped out of the vat which was going to be filled with molten metal, that is. He attacked the Geonosians again, but tripped, and his hand was caught clamped into a metal part. He desperately tried to get his hand free and used his lightsaber, but to no avail. He avoided the crusher, but in the process snapped his lightsaber. He looked at it and shrugged. He had another one anyways, only…

He had left it back on the starship.

Anakin cursed himself inwardly as Droidekas came along and so did Jango Fett, and was brought towards the Seperatist council. Count Dooku was there. Padmé spoke first

"You are holding a Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am formally requesting you turn him over to me, now," Padmé requested. Count Dooku merely shrugged.

"He was convicted of episonage, Senator, and will be executed in a moment," Count Dooku said.

"He is an officer of the Republic, you cannot do that!" Padmé said.

"We don't recognize the Republic here, but if Naboo were to join the alliance I could hear out your pleas and possibly help with it," Dooku replied, "however, if you do not comply, even the Jedi beside you will die, as will you."

"I assume that you and the council here are going to put me guilty," Padmé coldly said.

"I don't wish to make you to join our cause against your will, Senator, but you are a rational, honest representative of your people and I assume you want to do what's in their best interest. Aren't they fed up with the corruption, the bureaucrats, the hypocrisy of it all? Aren't you? Be honest, Senator," Dooku asked.

"The beliefs are still there, just not functioning very properly, and if you were to help Chancellor Palpatine do so, he would not have such great difficulty bringing the democracy back to the Republic!" Padmé exclaimed.

"Yet, is the Chancellor doing anything about it? He promised to stop bureaucracy yet its growing still, stronger than ever. Many of us here are sick of the Republic and their so called peacekeepers. Without your cooperation your Jedi friends will surely die," Dooku replied.

"As will I?" Padmé asked.

"Its nothing personal, yet a few people here would like to see you die, I'm sorry, milady," Dooku said and left. Jango instructed 2 Geonosians, "Take them to the arena." And Jango left. Anakin and Padmé are sent to the arena.

**Geonosian arena, outside**

John looked at the arena. _There sure is a lot of bugs and enemies,_ he thought. Linda and Fred are up on the roof already giving them the image.

"What're we going to do against them, Chief?" Linda asked. John thought for a moment, and asked, "does this seem like a trap?'

"Not really, they're interested in the execution. Wait, 2 more people are coming out," Linda reported. John ignited his jetpack and went up, landing. He hit his magnification scope. _They're in trouble aren't they?_ Thought John, _but wouldn't Anakin have his lightsaber? Unless he broken the lightsaber in the fight that got them captured? Thank God I brought his spare one, so that was why._ "Those… are my friends," he said.

"Wait, getting something. Battle droids and droidekas, some super battle droids and a dwarf spider droid. I think this is most likely a trap" Cortana said. Fred considered it a moment before asking, "Chief, what now?"

"We spring the trap. Linda, I want you here with Fred, deploy the turrets you brought, as well as the sentinel turrets you salvaged from The Ark," John said. "The rest of you, come with me and rescue them. I cannot wait for the Jedi reinforcements nor the Arbiter right now, they'll be dead before we know it." They nodded. John formed a fist, then flexed his fingers outwards motioning them to get ready. The Spartans moved into position and waited for additional order. Linda got the sentinels turrets online and got the portable Plasma turrets ready. Fred slaved the sentinel turrets to go online from a single command. He then got his turret ready. The rest of the Spartans got their shotguns or energy swords ready. 3 gates from the side suddenly lifted, and 3 creatures came, "Acklay, Reek, Nexu, not good, not good at all. Linda, get your Beam Rifle ready, snipe the Acklay's head through on my mark, everyone else, prepare yourselves,"

Everyone tensed, then, "Mark!" Linda shot the beam rifle 3 times into the Acklay's head, as 4 Spartans jumped down, John igniting his jetpack and landing on the Nexu. He punched the Nexu getting it confused and jumped off again, throwing a plasma grenade at it. It stuck to the Nexu's head and detonated. He pulled out his blue lightsaber and threw at the cuffs, breaking them, while twisting around and pulping the Reek's head with his boot.

"John! What the?! What's going on! Ah, Et chu ta!" Anakin yelled as the Reek stood up and charged, so did the acklay, despite being shot through. There was a red dot on the body though. John looked up to see a blood red beam blast through killing the acklay.

Meanwhile, up on the stand, Dooku looked curiously and angrily. _Who are those, or, what are those? Droids? Armored humans?_ Then someone behind him held up a violet lightsaber. It was Mace Windu, "Party's over," The instant the lightsaber lit all across Jedis jumped down from the seats. The Geonosians jumped out as well, and Force Pikes and Sonic Blasters were drawn. Windu was force pushed off and landed in the arena.

"Your bravery is well worth to be commended but what'll you do when you face thousands of battle droids each?" Dooku asked, then instructed, "Open the gates, release the droids." The doors lifted, and out came droids, but there was a problem. There were Lotus Anti-tank mines in the way, and they didn't notice. They walked on, then…

BOOM! The mines went off, destroying hundreds of droids, both Super Battle Droids and normal Battle Droids. But more kept coming. John tossed Anakin's lightsaber to a _very_ surprised Anakin he activated both of his and stood firm. Obi-Wan took both that Windu gave and deflected the blaster bolts, blowing apart many droids. John and Anakin simply ran into the crowd of droids and started hacking, John making extremely fast and graceful curves while Anakin deflected the bolts and slashing at the same time. Then, John jumped up and did a back flip, landing on a Super Battle Droid, and hacked into it. He pulled out bit of circuit and cracked into its power source, then jumped away as the core overloaded and detonated destroying large numbers of droids. Anakin did the same but also summoned 2 blasters, throwing both to Padmé who dual wielded and fired them. Jango flew down using his jetpack, but John did the same, and rammed him full speed making him crash. Obi-Wan saw him, and yelling over at Windu, "That one, the armored one, that's the assassin!" Windu advanced on the dazed Mandalorian.

Jango shook his head to clear his vision and cursed, "osik!" but had no time for anything else as he saw Windu coming in, and he fired desperately, but before he could get off a third shot the Reek trampled him rendering him unconscious. Windu got to him, and took his weapons away. He then threw the body over to where the majority of the Jedis are.

Meanwhile, the Spartans infiltrated a droid foundry, stealing blasters and power cells to improve their own technology and supplement their own firepower. They successfully destroyed one foundry and simply deactivating the failsafe that controlled how much molten metal is poured thus overflowing and melting the foundry. They continued through, slashing droids with their energy swords and avoiding the larger ones. They soon came across Count Dooku up in the viewing stand however.

Dooku sent a wave of Force Lightning at them which they were able to dodge, and proceeded to fight him. Dooku, however, was far more experienced with sword fighting and was able to Force Push Justin into the wall making him unconscious, leaving only Kelly, Katherine, Johanna to fight. Kelly started to run in circles to confuse Dooku but he stopped her cold with a Force choke and hurled her out, but she recovered, yet not in time to stop Johanna getting stabbed through the chest with his lightsaber. The Spartan fell, a hole pierced through her chest. She was dead. Kelly pushed off and managed to stop Dooku's attack cold by slamming into him at nearly 70 kph. Dooku was briefly stunned but recovered and Force Pushed the Spartans off the stand, aimed right at where Padmé was hiding with Anakin.

"You call this a diplomatic solution?" Anakin shouted to Padmé.

"Nope, I call this aggressive negotiation," Padmé grinned and shot another droid apart. Suddenly the chariot they were using as cover bent and clanked and a helmet shape appeared. Padmé cringed as the chariot dented even more. Then, Anakin was hit over the head with a very, very, hard boot and then slapped across the face by Katherine's body. Kelly went off first, landing right in front of Padmé, shocking her. Katherine then fell down in a star shape, a hole in her chest which is followed by Justin falling down head first and his arms out forward as if waving, then his entire body fell down and landed in a heap. The rest of the Spartans jumped out and started hand to hand combat and sword fighting, and was able to cut a lot down without sustaining damage thanks to their shields.

"This is really not good," muttered Anakin as he tried to pry himself loose with Padmé. One of the Spartans stood up and shook his head, then saw the two people, "Oh… sorry," he then proceeded to pry the chariot open giving them room. But by then it was too late. Anakin looked around. Only around 60 Jedis are left with the Spartans. Dooku said to the group, "Your bravery is to be well commended, but I'm afraid that you are badly outnumbered here. You can surrender now, and you may be spared. But if you don't, I'm afraid its only your deaths. I truly do not like this, Master Windu," They simply stood their grounds. Suddenly, Phantoms began to drop down from the sky and fired at the droids.

The Covenant Separatists have arrived.

"Spartan?" Arbiter asked. John simply replied, "Yeah, its me,"

"How did you stay alive?" Arbiter asked, amazed. John thought for a moment.

"These guys rescued me," he simply said. "Can you send a few troops to get these droids. I think there's well over a million."

"Of course, but you do know that we sent only _Shadow of Intent_ without the purpose of fighting. After we will leave,"

"Yes, but for now, help." And the Phantom's gravity lift activated. Ultra Elites landed with Hunters, and began fighting the droids. Hunters smashed Super Battle Droids apart. Ultra Elites shot the Battle Droids into pieces and sliced others to oblivion. But there was still too many droids, and the Elites and hunters started to fall. At least, until some gunships fired from above.

The Clone Army had arrived as well.

"Concentrate fire on droids, give the Jedis and Covenant time to board we must," Yoda instructed to the clone. The pilot landed the ship close to the ground as the troopers fired their DC-15 Blaster Rifles and some with Rotary Cannons, ripping Droids to shreds. The Jedis quickly boarded the Gunships and most roared away. John was one of the last ones to leave, on LAAT/i Epsilon 224. He looked on board. There was 1 clone trooper and 4 of what he assumed were higher class troopers, as they have heavier armor and different weapons. They saluted. John returned it. John had a question though.

"Why are your armors different from theirs?" John asked.

"We're Republic Commandoes, not regular troopers sir. Delta Squad at your service, I'm RC-1138, this is 1140, 1207, and 1263," Each of them saluted, which were all promptly returned. Then the holo on the floor lit up, a Clone trooper came up, "General, sir," he saluted. John saluted back, again. "Sorry about this, it's a little hectic. You wouldn't mind a commando mission right?"

"No," replied John.

"Alright then, here is the mission. You are sent behind the lines to assassinate Sun Fac, a Geonosian leader and right hand man of Archduke Poggle the Lesser. If they are together you are free to eliminate the Archduke as well, then hack a Core Ship and gain the launch codes and orders from the core computer. After leaving, we'll fire at the ship destroying it. If you come across any Droid Foundries destroy them," The advisor said. John nodded.

"The drop-off point is here, get ready for a hot reception," Boss said. Hot is definitely a right word. Droids and Geonosians fired up at the LAAT and one managed to shoot the starboard gunner out. John looked, jumped into the seat, and started gunning the enemies down. The when the drop off point is around 5 minutes flight away, he climbed out of the seat and instructed the clone trooper, "Trooper, take the turret and fire on the targets, when we reach drop off, give air support,"

"Yes sir," The clone replied and went into the gunner seat, shooting at aircrafts as they were gearing up. John took a DC-17m as well, for if he needs to go long range instead of short range he'll have something to go with. Boss looked at him, "Sir, there are also attachments for this gun as well, they're on the top, I'll show you how to attach them," Boos showed John how to attach each different types and what they do. Afterwards, they get ready to land, "Drop off in 5!" The pilot reported.

**Additional notes: Yes, I know this chapter isn't as good as the other ones, don't remind me of that. Reviews are welcome still**


	5. Geonosis Assaulting the Hive

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars; the trademark belongs to George Lucas, Lucasfilm ( www

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars; the trademark belongs to George Lucas, Lucasfilm (**** www.****lucasfilm****.com/**), **Lucasart (****/****), Pandemic Studios (****/****), and others.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo; the trademark belongs to Bungie (****), Gearbox Studio (****www.****gearbox****/****), and others**

**Author's Note: This chapter will focus more on the Chief than the plot of the movie. The Arbiter will appear with a few Ultra Elites, and yes, Jango is alive and should change allegiance soon but that will be left with the reviews. Tell me whether he should change allegiance or escape back to the CIS thanks. And I forgot to say no flames (point to a certain someone I won't say, xsniperkid12x)**

**Also, the reason why Chief seems out of character is because I follow the book, in which he is **_**WAY**_** more talkative than in the games, usually replying to what Cortana said all the time.**

**Battle of Geonosis**

**Drop off point for Delta Squad**

"We're coming in hot, Deltas, prepare for immediate drop," John called out to the back where the Deltas are gathered up. The drop zone came up. The advisor called out, "Final check, are all your equipments ready?" They all nodded. "Alright, go now, and good luck," They jumped out, John first, firing his new DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System at the droids and punched a Geonosian that was unfortunate enough within hitting range, killing it outright. The rest started to gain up but John took them out with a shot in the head each, reloading as he went. The LAAT kept up with the air support, and soon the area is clear. The pilot called over the comlink, "Alright, we'll let you go from here now, we'll extract you at the designated spot when you order it,"

The dropship left them, and they proceeded to the interior of a spire. As they were going, the advisor's voice dropped in, "Deltas, General, there is a Phantom from our allies that crashed not too your location, they are alive but they'll need help. Head over to their position and hold it until another dropship can get them out."

"Roger that," John replied, and led the squad down the nav point, shooting Geonosians and battle droids alike, but the close they get to the Phantom the more there is, and Plasma shots stuttered up. John slung his decee and got out his lightsabers and motioned the squad to stay ready. He snuck up until he was a few meters away, then dashed out, with the Force and his enhanced speed, he got to the droids and started slashing, waves and circles of deadly light that danced with the droids, cutting them apart with precision. Delta Squad joined in, Sev sniped the droids, Scorch blowing them up, Boss and Fixer went in guns blazing. Soon the area is clear. When John looked up, he was a little shocked to find the Arbiter and the Spartans, as well as a group of grunts and 2 Hunters. The Arbiter looked at John and looked surprised.

"Spartan? What are you doing here? We thought you were lost," the Arbiter said.

"The ship went into normal space a bit from this galaxy and I was picked up," said John.

"Yes, of course, but by the Forerunners, this place is far! It took us nearly 6 months for the Slipspace transition, yet you were able to get here in a minute or 2?" the Arbiter asked, amazed.

"Half a minute," replied Cortana. The clones, the elites, and the grunts all yelped the in surprise. John forgot that she was still in her head. Meanwhile, the fighting died down as the last droid got incapacitated from an Ultra's energy sword. The Ultra was no normal ultra however. John recognized him. He was the spec ops leader, Rtas Vadum'.

"It is nice to hear from you again, Cortana," the Arbiter said.

"And you too," replied Cortana, "Although not so much for the others… did I say something wrong?" John sighed mentally and hit the helmet. "Okay, okay I get it, don't go violent on me."

"I should really get the implant off," muttered John. The Spartans heard that, but still can't believe it.

"Are you really leaving the UNSC?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, the war is over, sure I don't exactly want to leave, and sure there are thousands of Jedis here, but the war can spread to the entire galaxy here, trillions, not billions, will die. How do you think of a Galactic War compared to a war in the Orion Arms?" John asked. Kelly was silent for a moment, "You've changed too, John, you talk more now,"

"What?" John asked incredulously.

"Its true, you talk much more than on Halo now, or on the Cairo, or in New Mombassa, or in the Scarab, or on Delta Halo, or on High Charity, or…" Cortana quipped.

"Cortana?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up!" The rest looked at John with amusement. Then, the Arbiter remembered something, "Spartan, before I've met you in the clutches of the parasite leader, Gravemind, I met another demon before, at the beginning of the Age,"

"Who?"

"He called himself Spartan-034,"

"Sam?!" All the Spartans yelled in surprise. "But… he died on the Covenant ship we blew up," John said.

"Yes, but… well that's a long story. Why are you here?"

"Assassinate leader(s) and blow things up," John outlined their plan while waiting. Surprisingly there was no droids or Geonosians there while they waited. The Arbiter thought for a moment, then both he and Rtas Vadum spoke, "I… we would like to help,"

"Sure, more people, more kills, but I'll still get the most kills" Sev said.

"And more explosives! Woohoo!" Scorch exclaimed in delight. The Grunts looked at them and stepped back, took another, then altogether ran over to hide behind the Hunter. The Arbiter looked at the duo, wondering whether those two are…

"Maybe they are crazy, Arbiter, but they're good at their jobs," John said. Arbiter was even more confused. _Is the Chief_…

"Yes, I can hear your thoughts," John sighed. Afterwards, as the LAAT that they were on came back, all but the 2 Elites and the team stayed, the rest lift off and went towards the front line of the battle. John looked towards their objective, and pointed and made a fist. All the troops formed up and started forward, Vadum, Arbiter, and John in lead, They continued forward in silence, before reaching the door to the Spire. "Scorch, blow that door," John ordered.

"Happy to comply sir, which one, smaller or big boom that can blow the door inwards?" Scorch happily asked. John went towards the door and put his helmet close. He could hear quite a few droids and his motion sensor, upgraded with passive sensors as well to detect non-moving units. His sensor showed that the place was packed. "Big explosion, big as you want," The other commandoes ran for cover, "On second thought, blow it so that the door goes backwards a few meters, that's all,"

"Yes sir, planting sir," Scorch proceeded to plant the explosive, while the Arbiter and Rtas readied their swords, John readying both lightsabers. Scorch planted the explosives and gave the Boss the detonator. "Fire in the hole!" he called out, and the door mushroomed into a cloud of fire and debris. John and the Elites charged in, their swords and sabers a swirl of light and lines. Within the first minute the entire room is cleared. Or so they thought. A Super Battle Droid came out but it was gone the next minute, beaten to a pulp literally by John's fist. _Ow!_ John thought after punching. _Note to self: Never, ever, punch a Super Battle Droid with fist, ever, again_. The clones simply stood there confounded at the punch. John shrugged off the pain and led them forward. John entered deeper first, followed by Rtas, Boss, Scorch, Fixer, and followed by Sev, who is checking the rear with the Arbiter. They looked around but saw no droids, no enemies, just emptiness and some crates that looked at it was suppose to store droids. Empty Droid Dispensers. _Where're all the droids if the dispensers are here?_ John thought.

"Wait, this place is… quiet, like on the Truth and Reconciliation," Cortana said. John thought for a moment, "Cortana, check what type of droids and Geonosians are the most dangerous to face."

"Hang on…" Cortana said. Meanwhile, Boss told John, "The most dangerous Geonosians are the Geonosian Elites, sir, the droids we don't know, maybe the Homing Spider Droid but that's too big, it's called the Spider Walker from the comm. You do mean the infantry type right?"

"Yes,"

"Got it! Dwarf Spider Droids!" Cortana exclaimed. John thought for a moment, "Mini-Homing Spider Droids?"

"Says in their database that it was designed for heavy attacks and… yes pretty much a small cousin or little brother or the Spider Walker," Cortana replied. John thought for a moment, then decided to ask, "Sense any traps?"

"As far as I'm concerned and detect, nope- wait, 3 contacts coming in. They're silhouetted. I'm guessing it's the Chameleon Droids. Those are designed for close range, Scorch and Sev should stay out of this."

"But I only have 9 hundred and eighty-six kills!" Sev protested.

"If you want to change your attachment to blaster mode then be my guest," Cortana replied. Sev thought for a moment, then changed into blaster mode. Scorch did the same, "So… no explosions? _Osik_,"

"Scorch!" Boss reprimanded for the swear word, "how do you expect to put explosives here where it can potentially kill us all?"

"Mines, far enough away so that it won't blow up in our face?" Scorch suggested hopefully. Boss shook his head. Scorch's dropped down in disappointment. John and the Elites watched with interest. Meanwhile, The sensors on John's suit pinpointed the 3 droids, then 5, then 2 large ones and 1 even larger one. To add to the surprise, lots of little dots appeared as well, all hostile.

"Warning! Sensors detect 3 Chameleon droids, 5 Geonosian Elites, 2 Super Battle Droids and a Dwarf Spider Droids, 10 Geonosians, and 16 battle droids!" Cortana exclaimed in alarm. Scorch looked at Boss, "Sir, requesting permission to carve a hole in them,"

"Permission granted with enthusiasm. Just don't get us blown apart, _they_'re the target, not us, 'kay?" Boss said. Everyone moved to the door and readied to close it. Scorch threw a couple satchels over the dispensers, then yelled happily as he ran back towards the safety of the door, "Everyone, watch the show!" And press the detonator as the doors closed brutally.

The door blew apart in their face as the entire room blossomed into fire and smoke. When they looked at the room, the entire place is blackened. Nothing remained… except a Dwarf Spider Droid. Everyone aimed their heaviest weapons at it, John with the Spartan Laser. But something is wrong. The droid staggered towards the group, its weapons askew and its sensor dish half melted, then it collapsed and detonated at its power core overloaded.

"Was that good enough?" Scorch asked.

"What did you use?" Fixer asked.

"Just… you know, a few Class-B Detonator Packs,"

"A few? That would be overkill already! There are fuel cells and power cells in there in case you haven't noticed, and the cells in the droids aren't exactly safe, they're way volatile-"

"Enough! Get this job finished and we can argue about it on the way home," John said, irritated. The two clones shut up. They went through the door into a dim corridor, and they activated their helmet lamps, lights going to and fro the walls and beyond. Suddenly, John's sensor pinged. There's a small group of battle droids around 30 meters up front. John didn't hesitate when he threw his lightsabers at them, then force pulling them back and catching them, killing all of the droids. They continued on to a observatory-like room. They looked up to their target.

"Guess this is the shortest way up," Boss said. John nodded and said, "Commandoes, rappel up. Arbiter, Shipmaster-"

"I am no longer shipmaster, Spartan, please call me by me name," Rtas replied to that.

"Alright then Rtas, you and the Arbiter activate your camouflage and try to go up through the side there," John said pointing at the staircase-like formation. "Don't engage unless absolutely necessary. If you do find your way into a hanger though… Scorch right?" Scorch nodded. "Borrow a few dets please," Scorch handed him some detpacks, "Put these on and ready them to blow."

The two Elites nodded and activated their camouflage, disappearing from view. They tracked their progress, two blurs going up the staircase. The clones then fired up their rappels and rappelled up. John simply activated his jetpack and his camouflage and went up as well, to the next level. There, he immediately slashed through the droids again and went up against a Super Battle Droid, who blasted him with its wrist rocket.

For a second he felt only stars and heard ringing, then when his vision cleared again, he saw the droid in pieces and the Elites beside him, the squad checking on him.

"Are you alright sir?" Boss asked. John nodded and stood up. Suddenly the advisor called in, "Sir, guys, Sun Fac's escaping in his fighter, bring it down!"

"Sev, snipe the _di'kute_ down. Show 'em that Delta Squad is not to be messed with," Boss ordered. John suddenly felt a tremor in the Force and a familiar signature, no, 3 familiar signatures.

Dooku, Anakin, and Obi-Wan. He turned around and looked, and sure enough, there's Dooku in his speeder and a LAAT behind. Sev interrupted his train of thought.

"Just point me at the enemy, and stay outta my way," Sev said as he propped his rifle up. In one shot, he downed Sun Fac's fighter, and another pierced through the cockpit, killing Sun Fac instantly. "Hehehe…"

"Dooku," John said quietly as he stared out. "Deltas, let's move, he's coming, intercept him."

"Who?"

"Count Dooku,"

"Fierfek," Scorch said.

"Scorch!" Fixer reprimanded. Cortana laughed. They all went towards the hanger bay, but the advisor called in, "Hey, Deltas, get out of there, Theta Squad needs your help in dismantling a Droid Foundry. Where are you?"

"I'm countermanding that order, advisor, Dooku is spotted, and we're en route to engage him,"

"Don't, Commander Skywalker and General Kenobi are on their way,"

"They'll need help, as CO of this team right now, I'm ordering the engagement."

"Yes sir, good luck sir," the advisor cut the line. Boss looked at John.

"General, the odds of surviving a former Jedi is… well, nearly zero for us. He can deflect our shots and pretty much nothing else can be done," Boss said. John already had an answer.

"Distract him while the Anakin, Obi-Wan, and I engage him. Arbiter, Rtas, try to get rid of the battle droids, do not let Dooku spot you."

"Yes sir/excellency," they replied. They soon reached the hanger where Dooku and Obi-Wan are dueling, Anakin sat in the corner, rubbing his head. Around them are battle droids. Arbiter and Rtas activated their camouflage, and proceeded to cut every single one of them in half. John rushed at Dooku with his lightsabers out, and attacked, but Dooku was able to block it, but was shot in the back by Boss. Dooku stumbled, but was able to recover, but he noticed a red beam on him.

The Arbiter had a Spartan Laser with him.

The Arbiter fired and Dooku blocked, but the impact destroyed his lightsaber. In retaliation, he shot Force Lightning everywhere, but John was able to block it with his armor, which, because it had EMP dampeners, did no damage.

"Thank God you had those dampeners upgraded. I don't want to be fried into crisp yet," Cortana quipped. John ignored it yet again, and brought his lightsaber down. Dooku rolled away and gripped Obi-Wan, hurling him into the wall to collide with Anakin. Both fell unconscious. Dooku called the lightsabers he dropped and continued battling.

"Your skills are good, Jedi, but you are not extremely well trained in combat, not as good as I anyways," Dooku taunted at John, but he ignored him as they circled each other. Suddenly, Dooku flipped up as Anakin charged him, and collided with John, stunning him as the kinetic energy is absorbed into his body.

"Oh the front of my face again!" Anakin cried out. Dooku saw this and jumped down and was about to slice Anakin in half when his Force senses warned of Delta Squad. He deflected the bolts, but was unable to incapacitate or kill Anakin. John recovered and headed Dooku and blocked the lightsaber with his chest. Because his chest armor was made of Cortosis, the lightsabers shorted out immediately. Dooku snarled and leaped away, calling out, "Next time, Jedi, next time!" Delta Squad tried to pursue, but John called them back, "No point, you'll just get yourself killed. Proceed to second mission objective, we'll deal with this. Arbiter, did you still have those dets?"

"Yes, excellency,"

"Pass me those and we'll destroy the Foundry,"

"Yes sir/excellency," the squad replied. Suddenly a Phantom dropped down. An Elite appeared.

"Excellency, we must go now, we have the Demons and the other Sangheilis, Lekgolos, and Unggoys, but you are not there. Hurry, I fear that the _Shadow of Intent_ will not last much longer against the might of the enemy fleet, even with additional allies," He reported.

"We'll be there soon, Manaree," the Arbiter said, and turned to John, "Well Spartan, looks like our time is over, it is nice to see you again,"

"And you, Arbiter," John replied and held out his hand. The Arbiter shook it, followed by Rtas, and they boarded the Gravity lift. The Phantom left. "Alright, go. Master Kenobi, Anakin, we need to destroy a Droid Foundry, think you're up to the task?"

"I don't have a lightsaber," Obi-Wan said. John looked over. "Isn't that yours?" And sure enough, within the pile of junk, was the lightsaber "confiscated" by the Battle Droids. Obi-Wan called it into his hands. "Alright, lets go," Anakin followed suit. Just then Padmé ran in with a squad of Clone Troopers and her twin blasters still in her hands.

"Alright troops, get in formation, we're destroying a Droid Foundry, ready your weapons but don't fire unless absolutely necessary," John instructed. The troops nodded and formed up, following the 3 Jedis and the senator.

**Droid Foundry**

The three Jedis silently proceeded towards the first objective, while Padmé and the clones waited. John placed the first charge and connected it to Cortana for her to remote detonate it. Along the way, they saw a blast-charred door with a commando.

"Commando, what are you doing here?" John asked. The clone straightened up. "RC-1136 reporting sir, I'm waiting for my squad, but… they don't seem to be alive anymore."

"36, come along, we'll need the firepower," Anakin said. The clone saluted and pulled out his rifle. He followed the Jedis towards the next console, but there was a small platoon of droids which were taken out almost immediately by their own fire when they shot at the 3 Jedis.

That, however, got the other Droids' attention. Soon, they were in the thick of it, while Padmé and the Clone Troopers supplied fire from the outside, but the droids kept coming, until they placed the next charge on and ran away. Darman providing cover by throwing a thermal detonator. The droids grouped around the console protecting it, oblivious to the charge as the charges were laid down. The charges were all silent, and were camouflaged. The 3 Jedis ran towards the last console, as Delta Squad broke in with their comm.,

"Sir, launch codes acquired, we're setting the charges now, don't be here when it blows," Boss reported.

"Understood Deltas, give us a countdown," John replied.

"Yes sir, right away sir," A countdown appeared on John's HUD, showing 5 minutes. He armed the last charge and Anakin, Obi-Wan, and John ran out the exit towards the extraction point. The contingent of troopers ran alongside the Jedis and Padmé and soon they reached the RZ. Delta Squad soon appeared.

"More guests? That was a little unexpected, but I think the LAAT can fit us in," Scorch said.

"There's only 27 of us altogether, its okay," John said. Boss looked over.

"You mean 28, you count as 2 sir, no offense but your armor is huge," Boss said.

"Cortana, fire them up," John instructed. There was a huge column of smoke followed by a flash and fire spewed out, then molten metal poured out some cracks.

"Mission accomplished."

**Authors note: I don't have much of an idea what the Republic Commandoes ****did; I played it a very long time ago and had just a dim idea. Well, reviews are still welcome! And someone gimme ideas plz!**


	6. Assault on Rhen Var I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars; the trademark belongs to George Lucas, Lucasfilm (****), Lucasarts (****), and others.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo; the trademark belongs to Bungie (****), Microsoft Game Studios (****/games/****) and other companies.**

**Author's Note: To Zadok: Thanks for the idea, although I have thought of Jango turning his allegiance, I'm still thinking how. ****But Cortana still can't be human unfortunately, the technology isn't advanced enough yet and besides if she was human then she would be kicked out because the Chief isn't allowed any attachments. Sorry**

**To MJLONIR 117: Yes I know that the tenses keep switching, but I have trouble with that, always, so excuse me for those mistakes, I'll try to get them.**

**Well, on with the show – ehem – story!**

**Age of Reconstructions**

**Covenant New Orbital City **_**Ascension**_** – 100,000 kilometers from Sangheilos, cloaked**

"Are you sure?" The Prophet of Truth asked. This was not the same Prophet of Truth that was controlling the Covenant. This was the Prophet of Peace, before the destruction of the Old Covenant, at least.

"Yes, Excellency. Our reports indicate that the transmission we intercepted and the coordinates the _Shadow of Intent_ was sent to, was from the Andromeda, outer sector, from the Demons, requesting help from the wretched Sangheili," a Brute, Gargantus, replied. Formerly the Shipmaster of _Twilight Compunction_, the name was changed to indicate full maturity, and was given the status of Alpha Chieftain. While a Chieftain, he did not have the Fist of Rukt, so was unable to control all of the Brutes effectively. In his eyes, there were nothing but absolute devotion to the Great Journey, however, and Truth can see it. That was why he was given Alpha Chieftain. However, Gargantus is still trying to gain the Fist of Rukt, which was rumored to have been kept by the current Arbiter, and thus his goal to victory was the defeat, and death, of the Arbiter.

"If they were to go there, it must have been something important, maybe a Forerunner facility? The _Shadow of Intent_ is the flagship of the fleet, I have no doubt that the trip is of utmost importance," Truth said thoughtfully.

"But it is of importance to them, not us, Excellency! We do not require finding out, or even knowing, what is so important to them!" Gargantus replied.

"No, we shall go, and if it is a Forerunner facility, we shall protect it. If it is only important to them, we shall deny them the prize, and destroy it," Truth said. Gargantus quieted down. "Yes… they have destroyed our foundation, what we believe was sacred was also destroyed, and nearly wiped us out with their filth, now… we shall begin our revenge. Gather our fleet, Chieftain, and prepare. Prepare for what may be the beginning of the sweetest victory, the beginning of our reconstruction, and the beginning…" Truth said.

"… Of our rule," Truth finished.

"Yes Excellency, it shall be done, all the fleets are to gather up or should we just send one?" Gargantus asked.

"Send for 2 fleets. This city will stay here and monitor the stream. When the time is right, we shall conquer the Sangheili."

"Yes excellency," Gargantus turned and left. Truth looked at the holoprojector, showing the ships in position and their beacons shone. These ships were ships that were leftover of the Second Fleet of Homogenous Clarity, and of course, the Fleet of Absolute Devotion, the only fleet of ships to be comprised of only Brute ships. The other fleets, the Fleet of Supreme Clarity, the Fleet of Truth and Justice, and the Fleet of Particular Freedom were ready in another system in cloak. While Truth despised cloaking their intentions, they were no match for the thousands of Sangheili and Human controlled ships that patrolled the areas as they expanded. Any attempt would just be suicide. Of course, this city was barely built, but contained as much of the old glory as possible.

"The ships are ready, Excellency," Gargantus replied.

"Set the course, Chieftain, you shall head out as well," Truth said. Gargantus bowed, and the screen disappeared. On the projector, the ships gathered, and disappeared as they went trans-dimensional into slipspace.

**Coruscant, Jedi Temple**

**Selona 18****th****, 22 BBY**

Jango woke up from his unconscious state.

His vision was blurred, understandable because of the fact that he was trampled. But what surprised him was that he was lying on something soft. Then, he registered dimly that his HUD was missing, so his armor must be too…

He jumped up, and his vision came immediately into clear focus. _No armor?! What happened when I fell unconscious? Where am I?_ He thought frantically. _Calm down me… Calm down… I've been in worse situations before, and this is just one of many…_ Suddenly his thought was interrupted by a voice, "Ah good, you're awake, now that you are, can we ask you a few questions?" Windu asked as he stepped into the medical chamber of what must be the Jedi Temple, Jango realized.

"What am I doing here anyways?" Jango asked, narrowing his eyes, "And what happened to my son?"

"Whoa, you son? You mean the kid that looks just like you? Boba or something?" Windu asked surprised, "We took him with us, he's in the Council chamber... we could get him if you want."

"That… would be very nice, thank you," Jango said. Moments later Boba came in, "dad!" he yelled and hurried towards Jango.

"Are you alright son?" Jango asked.

"Yes father, thanks to the Jedis and the little green guy… um… I think his name was… Master Yoda or something, he was very nice," Boba said. Jango thought for a moment, _Maybe I was wrong about the Jedis and my life, maybe there's more than money in living… like my son. My ideals may be all wrong at that, and it's logical to assume that I help the army I created…_ His thoughts were interrupted by Windu.

"Can we please ask a few questions now?" Windu asked. Jango nodded. "Alright then, please cooperate, thanks. First of all, who hired you to create this clone army?"

"I don't know his real name, but he was the guy that you held the lightsaber across his throat, he called himself Darth Tyrannus," Jango replied. Windu's face formed a frown, "This isn't good Master Yoda, Dooku is indeed a Sith, perhaps another apprentice to replace Darth Maul."

"Agree with this, I do. Disturbance in the Force, I sense around him. Some truth he says about the Senate I could sense when fighting," Yoda said. Boba brightened up at the voice, "Master Yoda!"

"Nice to see again young one," Yoda greeted him. Jango looked at Boba's smile and thought to himself again, _Perhaps fighting for the Republic is the right cause, not for the CIS, after all, they don't treat me that well, but here… seeing the smile on Boba's face is really worth it._ Jango thought with a smile. Windu noticed it and asked, "What's making you happy?"

"My son smiling," was Jango's answer. After a moment's hesitation, he finally asked, "if I were to defect from the CIS, and instead join the Republic, and join the army I created, am I allowed?"

"I thought you were a bounty hunter," Windu said.

"Yes, but bounty hunters don't raise a son do they? I would want Boba to settle down and perhaps learn his _Mando'a_ legacy and pass it on. Me, I would still like to fight, but for a different cause," Jango replied. Windu thought for a moment, "Please, excuse us for a moment, this is a decision we cannot make on our own, we must have the Chancellor's agreement and that of the Jedi Council, we will speak tomorrow, and hopefully we will have an answer to give you. Meanwhile, rest. That reek had you trampled badly," Windu said. Jango nodded.

"Dad, can I go out and play for a moment?" Boba asked. "There's a lot of kids here around me age."

"Sure Boba, just don't get yourself in trouble," Jango replied. Boba streaked out of the room. Yoda looked at him chuckling, "Very active youngling you have there, like Anakin, yes, very like Anakin," This surprised Jango. _Anakin was the young Jedi that was sentenced to execution isn't he?_ Jango thought back. _Well, this certainly makes sense, they're both hyperactive and fast, just one with martial arts and one with a lightsaber_. He smiled at the thought.

**Selona 19****th****, 22 BBY**

**En route to Naboo, hyperspace**

"Explain to me why you have to come again?" Anakin asked as they traveled in their Delta-7s in escort with the Naboo Starship.

"I dunno, Obi-Wan told me to, and told me to take my starfighter like you," John replied. In truth, Obi-Wan had told John that he feels waves of emotion rolling off Anakin, and wanted John to make sure that Anakin doesn't do anything rash. _"I fear he may have an attachment to Senator Amidala, please make sure he doesn't do anything that might… complicate things" _Obi-Wan had said. _Like I'm gonna tell them _anything, thought John. In truth, Obi-Wan had no idea that John actually supported the idea, seeing them kiss and all that. Of course, he wouldn't tell Anakin anything about that.

"Uh… I have a few errands Padmé wants me to do so um… afterwards you should go back to Coruscant first and report on the situation. After all, you _are_ a better fighter and strategist than I am," Anakin said. John smirked.

"And what, miss your marriage?" John joked.

"What!! How did you…?" Anakin stuttered.

"Huh?? I was just joking! You aren't serious, are you?" John said.

"Uh huh," Both Jedis were silent for a moment, then John finally said, "Good luck with not letting your master or anyone in the Jedi Temple find out,"

"If you keep the secret,"

"Fine, fine, fine," John said.

**Selona 20****th****, 22 BBY**

**Naboo, Varykino Lake Retreat**

It was almost sunset when they wed. John, Artoo, and Threepio are the only people/droid that knew of the wedding besides Anakin, Padmé, and the holy man. It was completely quiet as they kissed, and looked at the sunset. John looked at this and smirked, _If he ever tries to threaten me with anything, __**Anything**__, again, I could use this against him… hmm, I wonder how Obi-Wan will think of this_.

They stayed at the lake retreat for a few days, John meditating as usual in his morning routine while Anakin and Padmé was on their "honeymoon", which is just in the Lake retreat. They had orders to protect the Senator again as Nute Gunray, head of the Trade Federation, still wanted her dead. Until they are recalled for the war, they are to continue protecting the senator, and they're alright with that.

**Age of Reconstruction**

**Covenant Assault Carrier **_**Truth and Divinity**_

Gargantus looked at his fleet of around 20 to 30 ships and snorted in disgust. Ever since the defeat of the Prophet of Truth in the hands of the Demon and the traitor, the Arbiter, their fleets were all very small, nothing close to what they had just units ago. But, this fleet will suffice for his trip to the Andromeda, as he did not expect heavy opposition.

"All ships, prepare to jump, we shall crush whatever humans, demons, and sangheilis that stand in our way," Gargantus ordered. One by one, the ships disappeared into slipspace in a flash of light.

In _Ascension_, the new Prophet of Truth tapped his fingers together. At last, the beginning of the end for the enemies are near, and soon, the Great Journey shall begin again, closer than ever before.

**Selona 24****th****, 22 BBY**

**Lake Retreat, Varykino, Naboo**

"Anakin, can you hear me, Anakin?" Obi-Wan said over the comlink. Anakin stirred and woke, and grumbling about the time, picked up the comlink, "'yello?"

"Anakin, finally! What took you so long?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I was sleeping, master, what's going on?" Anakin asked as Padmé stirred as well and woke up, but unlike Anakin, she simply asked, "What's going on?"

"I dunno, hang on," Anakin said and turned to the comlink, "Master, is there an assignment?"

"Yes, a few weeks ago the CIS attacked Rhen Var, where I was stationed, we were able to evacuate most of the Republic presence, but they're digging something important up, and you two are needed pronto and we're going there," Obi-Wan explained.

"Ok, ok, we'll be there, after I take a nice, long-" Anakin yawned loudly, "-nap, good night, master,"

"Anakin, wake up now!" Obi-Wan yelled into the comlink, then sighed. _Why did I tell him to escort the senator with John and told them that this was still their mission? Damnit!_ Obi-Wan thought. Just then, his comlink beeped again, "This is Obi-Wan,"

"Knight Kenobi, we've located Nute Gunray, he's on Rhen Var as well! Capture him and we'll trial him," Windu said.

"Yes Master Windu," Obi-Wan replied and transmitted to Anakin again. A moment later his voice came up, "Master, why are you calling me again? I'm taking a nap!" he grumbled.

"Nute Gunray is on Rhen Var-" Obi-Wan began but was cut off.

"Oh hang on a sec, we're on our way to… um master, where are you?" Anakin said, and he could hear him trying to put his clothes on while swearing colorfully in Huttese.

**Selona 25****th****, 22 BBY**

**Orbit around Geonosis**

A wreckage disposal team arrived at the scene, directed by the Separatists, to recover what metals they could still salvage. They carefully avoided the Acclamators still standing by in the system and retrieved some of the vaporized durasteel and transparisteel, as well as cutting chunks of metal out of destroyed ships, in places where the Republican fleet won't see or bother to detect. Some of the scavenger droids carefully maneuvered back towards the small ships in the belt, docked, and the ships disappeared into hyperspace.

**Republic Acclamator-I class Assault Frigate **_**Striker**_

Clone Commander Cody, CC-2224, walked onto the bridge of the Frigate _Striker_.

"Report, any signs of activity?" he asked.

"Sir, we have detected small hyperspace ruptures, however those may be aftershocks of some sort from a faraway jump," one of the clones reported, "hang on, receiving another set, 2 of them, and coordinates… sir, they're in the asteroid belt, just a couple thousand kilometers from us."

"Track their coordinates, they may be Separatists," Cody ordered.

"Yes sir, commencing track sir," the trooper tapped a few signals, and sent out signals in hyperspace to find the ships that just jumped. "Sir, the destination is Dantooine,"

"Plot a course, send 2nd fleet with us," Cody ordered. A clone from the communication station replied, "Sir, we're given secondary orders, we're to go to Rhen Var and meet up with General Obi-Wan Kenobi, General John Johnson, and Commander Anakin Skywalker, and attempt to retake the planet."

"Very well, set a course for the planet then,"

"Yes sir, ETA in approximately 30 hours,"

**Rhen Var,**

**CIS Droid Control Ship converted into Headquarters**

"What _is_ the Dark Reaper anyway, Count?" Gunray asked impatiently for the thirtieth time.

"Gunray, you've been asking me this question for the past 2 hours, and I've answered it already, do not make me lose my patience or you will suffer the same fate as Skywalker on Geonosis, or even worse," Dooku replied, completely out of patience for his question. Gunray cowered a bit and backed away, then left. Dooku stood, watching the excavation taking place. Droids are particularly efficient, as they never tire out, and they can keep working until the work is finished.

"Sir, contact detected approaching in-system, silhouette matches Acclamator class Assault Frigates and Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor aka Jedi Starfighter," a Battle Droid said over a transmission. Dooku scowled. _Now? Just when I'm about to excavate this?_ He thought, _No way_. "Attack them now," he ordered.

"Yes sir," the OOM Commander Droid answered. In orbit, Droid Control Ships began to engage the forces.

**Orbit around Rhen Var**

The battle is progressing quite well in John's opinion, but he had a feeling that the reason its going well is just for delaying them, not stopping them outright. He relinquished that thought when he barrel rolled through a narrow gap in two Droid Starfighters and shooting, destroying 5 in front and the two after they crashed against each other.

"Nice one John!" Anakin called from his personal fighter, the _Azure Angel_. He fired while rolling as well, nicking 8 fighters off the sides. Obi-Wan rolled and weaved, cursing while dodging the shots. John fired again at another fighter, which disabled its engines and forcing it to crash into a Droid Control Ship, which blew a chunk of the hull off. John armed his concussion missiles. That was _not_ part of the original fighter, as now that this ship was his, he can modify it. He was simply too tall for most fighters in the Jedi Order.

His fighter, which was named the _Pillar of Autumn_ after his fateful Captain's ship, was armed to the teeth, but unlike the way Anakin did. He armed his with 4 forward firing cannons, located in the wing section, and 2 particle cannons in the front where the original cannon was. The size was elongated to 12 meters instead of 8, and the width is 5 meters. He added a pair of boosters to the side for emergency brakes and speed, and customized his normal engines with longer pipes and denser ion fuel. When it burns it essentially detonates and then burns, which gives it more thrust than normal, even for a Delta-7; however, he was really looking forward to the one Anakin told him about (**Author's Note here: in case no one knew which ship, I'm talking about the Eta-2 in ROTS**). It had a larger cockpit, and he already had ordered one that was slightly elongated. But for now, he's content with his current fighter. The sides had S-foils to reduce engine heat and stress for even faster performance. As his armor can give life support, it was taken away with the targeting system enslaved to his HUD, giving him more room. The result was enough room for 10 concussion missiles with their launch bay.

He fired straight at the breach, and with a bang, the entire ship shook, then detonated as the reactor core blew apart. Several Droid Starfighters stopped in mid-flight, destroying many that were unfortunately tailing and helping.

"Hehe, bet Dooku might not be so happy," Anakin said as he fired a few missiles at a Control Ship, bringing down its shield. Anakin followed up with a daring maneuver which led to 2 Droid Fighters crashing onto the hull after being broken a bit by Anakin's lasers. The hull creaked, then crumpled, leaving an exposed reactor core. "Incoming fireworks," Anakin cried out gleefully as he executed a dive and pulling out, his tailing fighters not so lucky and crashed into the core, destroying it.

_Two down, a __quadrillion or so to go…_ John thought as he destroyed another starfighter. He flipped up and barrel-rolled at the same time and fired his particle cannons, destroying another pair of Droid Fighters and at the same time fired another pair of concussion missiles, destroying another Core Ship, leaving a small clearing with no opposition.

"Opening there, go down and engage the enemy on the surface. Acclamators, engage in heavy bombing at the Core Ships and send LAATs with troops down. Send some Torrents to aid in bombing runs," John instructed. Cody's voice replied, "Yes sir,"

The battle for Rhen Var had begun.


	7. Second Battle of Rhen Var

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars; the trademark belongs to George Lucas, Lucasfilm, Lucasart, and all other associated groups****. To see visit **** and **** .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo; the trademark belongs to Bungie Studios, Microsoft Gaming Studios, and all other associated groups. To see, visit **** and ****/games****. **

**Author's notes: First of all, thanks to all that reviewed and added my story to their favorites and alerts. Second, I won't be able to update soon anymore, school's starting and it'll be quite hectic for me, so it might be weeks before I actually update. Reviews are still welcome guys!**

**One more thing… the reason the Chief talks a lot more now is because… well think of it this way, when Master Yoda is around teaching you and so many people around talking to you, you'd have to open up some day to talk, then you get used to it eventually, so now he talks a lot.**

**Selona 25****th****, 22 BBY**

**Rhen Var, Low Orbit**

John looked out his cockpit, showing the hectic battle. They've just been through the defensive screen of the Core Ships, and is in the process of going through atmospheric reentry. Before that, however, the Core Ships have to be destroyed to allow clearance for the Acclamators to clear for atmospheric drop. Although his idea of an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper pods were accepted, the new ships are in the process of building, so the drop is unavailable.

"John, look out!" Anakin called as he destroyed 5 fighters as he zipped past them, his cannons flashing. They were engaging John's fighter, the _Pillar of Autumn_, before the _Azure Angel_ managed to destroy them.

"Thanks, I owe you one… oh wait, not anymore," John replied as he pulled behind another pair of Droid fighters shooting their missiles at Anakin. John shot the droids down and blew apart the missile with his particle cannons.

"We got to clear this defensive sc – wait, what's going on?" Obi-Wan asked. The Core section is splitting from the hanger part and descending. The fighters wasted no time and shot the outer ring down.

"Guess they're running, use the Longswords with the Shivas, blow them apart before they can land, commander," John ordered. On his display, 5 friendly units were approaching. Longswords scavenged from the wreck on Ilum from _Forward unto Dawn_. They released their nuclear ordnance followed by a gleeful cry from Anakin, "FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

And so it did. 10 Core ships destroyed, and only 3 were left to descend. The Acclamators and the starfighters started to descend to the fight on the ground.

**Rhen Var, Citadel**

**Second Battle of Rhen Var**

John looked over the battle with his in-built binoculars at the battle, his TX-130S Saber-class tank behind him. They're suppose of saturate the area with laser fire and have the new experimental walkers, the All Terrain eXperimental Walkers, or AT-XTs, try out their power in this battle. However, the Acclamator carrying the experimental walkers, as well as a brigade of clone troopers with the heavy weapons was shot down, including AT-TEs. Anakin and Obi-Wan were on their way with a small battalion of troops to get the walkers, and he found himself holding position with a company of clones who's specialty was sniping. So far, no battle droids were spotted at all, and that worried him. The CIS's main base of operation was not far, in a small area where multiple Core Ships were spotted.

His helmet speaker came alive, "John, we've secured the walker, the AT-TEs are en route to your position. Stand by for the fireworks," Anakin called.

"Roger that," John replied, and activated the company comlink, "Alright listen up sharpshooters, we've got a column of AT-TEs coming here to help with saturation bombing to clear the way for the clone divisions and tank columns to proceed. Get your scopes, identify all points that should be bombed, and right after the AT-TEs arrive they'll start bombing immediately."

"Sir yes sir!" the Clones replied and started scouting for potential areas. About half a minute later several key targets were highlighted. The targets requiring bombing immediately to deny the enemy a strategic advantage. Another 5 minutes went by, then the walkers showed up. They rained flashes of fire down, obliterating areas and droids alike. The entire area is a flash of colors, spectrums of deadly rays.

**Coruscant, Supreme Chancellor's Office**

"Sir, with all due respect, he trained the clone army, and senator Amidala has agreed to let him get away with his charges if he helps the army," Windu pleaded with the Chancellor, over the case of Jango Fett, who is currently in the custody of the Jedi with his son.

"I'm sorry, Master Windu, but he's dangerous, what happens if he was a spy for the Separatists?" Palpatine asked while feigning concern. In truth, he was seething. _How could this have happened? How? If everything had gone perfectly, he'd still be part of the CIS, not with the Republic. And with the information he have, the war… it'll be over, and the Jedi will surely know about Order 66 and Order 65! Now what?_ Palpatine thought. "I'm sure Senator Amidala has kindness and forgiveness, that makes her such a great person, but… Jango is a bounty hunter! They p wage war for money, and add to that, he's the most notorious, most dangerous, most-"

"We understand, Chancellor, but with his wish for his son to inherit his Mandalorian legacy, he has decided to settle down, and train future generations of clones and Advanced Recon Commando or something to help us in the war," Windu replied. While Windu understand Palpatine's concern, he's not sure why he's sensing deadly intentions from him. He remembered when Anakin had went and told him of what Senator Amidala said.

"_Master Windu," Anakin called out. Windu turned around at him and looked._

"_What is it, Padawan Skywalker," Windu said, a little annoyed because he was suppose to go to a council meeting that was scheduled to start in a little time, "Aren't you suppose to be readying to depart for Rhen Var with Knight Johnson and Master Kenobi?"_

"_Yeah, but also of Senator Amidala's thoughts towards the bounty hunter," Anakin said. Windu's interest perked up at the mention. "Oh, what's her thought?" he asked with acute interest._

"_She said that if he was willing to stop trying to assassinate her and help the Republican army and the Republic end the war in any way possible she will forgive her. I've visited Jango and as far as I can tell he had no intentions of killing her and from what I heard in the temple he wants to join the army anyways," Anakin replied. _

_Windu thought for a moment, then replied, "The Council is deciding on this right now, Padawan, and we'll give it to the Chancellor when we have decided on this issue. Thank you for telling us this. Now, you must ready yourself, you'll be leaving in a few moments. May the Force be with you,"_

"_May the Force be with you, Master," Anakin replied as he left._

"With all due respect Chancellor, if he's willing, he'll have a lot of information. To say the truth, we can end the war right around now," Unknown to Windu, this is exactly what Palaptine don't want, for it'll ruin his plans to destroy the Jedi.

"I'll mention it in the Senate and see how they think, then we'll decide. Is this a good course of action Master Jedi?" Palpatine asked.

"Yes, Chancellor, good day," Windu said, knowing the conversation is over with the last sentence. _God, what is wrong with him today?_ He thought with a frown on his face.

Palpatine snarled. It was a very bad day for him, the fact that Jango is changing sides while being one of the most trusted was not a good thing. The only way… is to kill him, Sidious decided. He activated a holo transmission to his apprentice. Soon, Dooku's hologram appeared.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Dooku said, bowing down. Sidious smiled. Dooku can kill efficiently, and his knowledge of Makashi, which was designed for pure lightsaber combat, will be unstoppable by any Jedi.

"I need you to infiltrate the Jedi Temple, Darth Tyranus, and kill Jango Fett. He has valuable information he did not give yet, and this… will stop them and keep our plans on course. He is but a pawn," Sidious said, and thought, _Just like you, Dooku. I will have no need of you once… I get the Chosen One, or failing to do that, his clone. _Sidious had, in secret, cloned Anakin and raised him in the ways of the Dark Side, yet if he was to inserted into the Jedi, they would immediately know the difference. The Chosen One can make this all much easier.

"It will be done, my lord," Dooku replied.

"Be sure that it is, my apprentice, or you shall know my wrath again…" Sidious said. Dooku looked up, and replied, "Yes… Chancellor," and the holo transmission terminated.

**Rhen Var, Second Battle of Rhen Var**

It was absolute chaos. Clones shooting everywhere, and droids fired back from a more strategic position. Flashes of light came from support ships and artillery pounded on the citadel, demolishing whatever they hit. Bolts of laser and plasma were stuttered into the sky as clones and droids died. The entire Citadel was in ruins, flames coming out of slits and windows.

"Master, at this rate all our troops will die before we even get halfway there. The droids here are too scattered for orbital bombardment or for AT-TE bombardment," Anakin noted to Obi-Wan, who stood beside him.

"Yes, but what other options are there, this is most definitely a trap, look, we're heading into a clearing with the buildings surrounding," Obi-Wan replied. Suddenly a group of BARC speeder bikes came speeding in, the front being John.

"I've stopped the shelling, the droids are too scattered now, but they're heading here, from what I heard and saw, we'll need the firepower," John said. Obi-Wan nodded gravely. The clones continued to fall back and push forward at the same time, but numerically and strategically disadvantaged, they still fell. Droids poured red deadly rains of fire down while blue bolts went screaming up to hit their targets, and tanks firing at anything they could, destroying all in their path. Walkers stomped on the ground, taking our droids, while their laser cannons spewed hot death onto the ground, vaporizing and melting snow and ice.

"Lieutenant, set up your team here and open shop, Anakin, Master Kenobi, we're heading in with these bikes, see if we can help," John said. Anakin rubbed his hands together enthusiastically.

"Alright, time to attack!" he cried out gleefully. Obi-Wan glared at his Padawan.

"And if you get killed?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I won't,"

"You better not, I don't know what to tell the council if I got the Chosen One killed by a bunch of droids,"

"You know me,"

"That, my young Padawan, is exactly what I'm afraid of," Obi-Wan said. Anakin flashed a crooked smile at Obi-Wan and hopped onto the speeder. John stopped him.

"No, that one's slow, I made sure this one is fast enough," John said pointing to one with most of its required targeting systems gone and 1 heavy repeater cannon, but with 2 oversized rocket engines and 6 smaller ion engines. Anakin squealed in delight and hopped on it, activated the controls, and readied himself to be sped away. John boarded another one, with 4 big engines and 10 smaller engines. Obi-Wan simply boarded one of the standard one. They took off, speeding over. John and Anakin sped past Obi-Wan and right into battle. John blew apart 6 droids as he started to spin and crashed into another 3, destroying them. Anakin was a different story. He jumped out the speeder as it flew over and impaled itself onto a droid and activated his lightsaber. He slashed downwards and spun it like a helicopter rotor, beheading many droids and spinning to land neatly, taking the speeder and ramming the wreckage of the droid before speeding off.

Obi-Wan's speeder jumped over the small hill and landed in the middle of a bunch of droids. He ignited his rockets to max, roasting many behind and ramming more in front, until he hopped off and it crashed into a Droideka, overloading its shield. Obi-Wan destroyed it in a few slashes and switched to Form I, quickly decapitating many of the droids with a wide sweep and another, before switching back to his preferred form, Form III, Soresu, deflecting blaster bolts straight back at the droids, clearing a large area in no time, while Anakin kept up with ramming until he was in range of an AAT. He jumped his speeder as it crashed against the tank, its fuel tank igniting and destroying the tank. He ignited his saber and brought it down in a large arc while spinning, destroying more droids.

John, on the other hand, was assessing the situation as they went along. He saw a fuel depot up front as well, and, quickly thinking, ordered the clones to force the droid lines towards the depot. He went back to where he saw a hill, and turned his engines to standby and hot, while 2 troopers refueled it to overload and 2 more external fuel tanks. Soon later, the clones reported back, "Sir, we've forced the droids back, they're defending the fuel depot now, we're attacking now."

"Hold your lines and keep up suppression fire," John ordered as he gunned his engines, firing it at top speed, over the hill as he leaped-

-and the speeder bike slammed straight into a fuel cell. The fuel cell erupted, detonating in a fireball that consumed more fuel cells.

The place was an instant firestorm. Droids were molten down to liquid metal, the heat and flame from the fire too powerful. Droids detonated as their power cells overloaded, destroying everything within the blast radius.

The scene was utter chaos.

"Sir, 90 of the droids have been eliminated," a clone Captain reported. Obi-Wan nodded. Anakin looked and whooped.

"Should've thought of that myself," Anakin said. John came over motioning a few troopers to advance, picking off the droids.

"Well, open yourself to the Force, it'll tell you what to do," John said. Anakin looked at him and replied, "oh no, you're not telling me to-"

"Go meditate? Yep, that was exactly what I meant to say, and," John said, grinning behind his helmet, "meditate 10-12 hours a day helps."

"Nonono you're my friend, you wouldn't do this to me, Master help please," Anakin said horrified. Obi-Wan chuckled and said, "You know, maybe John is right, well, when we get back, you'll start that routine right away. But John, not even Master Yoda meditate that much."

"So? I don't have much to do really, and most of the time I spend is sleeping or stretching. I'm fit enough, so I decided that I need more attunement to the Force. You guys are way more advanced in that stage than I am," John replied. Anakin cut in at the moment.

"What routine?"

"10 hours of meditate whenever you want, wherever you want. You can even do it in the shower instead of singing!" Obi-Wan said. Anakin look confused.

"When have I ever sung in the shower?" Anakin demanded. Obi-Wan looked at John, who shrugged and told Anakin, "I heard you singing a few days ago in Naboo. The Senator was laughing, very hard too. Very amusing to hear you sing," John said. If looks could kill, John would be vaporized and atomized right now from the glare, shields and Force or no from Anakin's glare. He swore extremely colorful in Huttese.

_Hmm… recorded. What happens when your wife sees this? _John asked Anakin through the mental bond they had somehow developed during their stay on Naboo.

_Et chu ta, John!_ Anakin swore over their mental bond. John smirked beneath his helmet. _Compliment accepted Anakin, thank you._ Anakin glared at John, who looked back, his helmet covered his face, but everyone who heard them knew John was either controlling his laughter or else chuckling with his speakers off. Obi-Wan looked at them, both amused and bemused. _Since when had they forged that Force Bond?_ Obi-Wan thought. No matter, he supposed, and it could help them fight well too. Then, the AT-TE column arrived. It was time to move on to the excavation sites.

**June 10****th****, 2556**

**Earth, New Covenant Capital City**

_**Cairo**_** Orbital Defense Platform, in geosynchronous above Cairo **

"Sir, the _Shadow of Intent_ has returned from its mission, 5 Spartan Signatures are present… one is missing, sir," the Ensign in charge of the radar reported. Lord Hood thought for a moment, then ordered, "Let them dock, clear the decks, Priority Alpha. And get Catherine here,"

"Yes sir," the Lieutenant at the comms station replied, and sent out a message on the Public Announcement system, "All units, clear Docking Ring Alpha-1 for docking, Priority Alpha, repeat, clear Docking Ring Alpha-1, Priority Alpha. Doctor Catherine Halsey, you are required at control." All around, the crew readied Docking Ring Alpha-1 for immediate docking. The new platforms were modified slightly. It retained its shape slightly, but many things had changed.

For starters, there were 5 main weapons on the _Cairo_ now, unlike others which were going through the upgrade. The main Super MAC Cannon was gone, replaced by 4 of a smaller magnitude. The center had an orb containing a supercharge reactor, taken from the design of the late _Pillar of Autumn_. The 4 central reactors were nestled in a concentric ring of smaller reactors and boosters that can charge the reactors up to 1000 their charge, enough to power all the weapons and systems. However, the ion stream used to cool the system was not enough and thus could only be used for a short time. The top cannon was a super Energy Projector, a modified form of the Energy Projector used by the Covenant. It focused the energy more and compressed the beam more into a heavy stream of deadly particles. It was then discharged as mini blasts through a ionization chamber where it was "condensed" and fired, destroying anything foolish enough to get in the way. Adding to that, it had 8 Docking Rings now, 2 on each side, and power could be given from ships docked there anytime. There were dozens of Pulse Laser turrets on the hull and can fire immediately, plus AAA cannons.

The _Shadow of Intent_ docked with one of the rings at the top, and a connection was made. The marines and officers stood ready at the door when it opened.

"Seriously, do you think leaving Johanna on that arena was any better for me, Fred? Or how about finding out that Sam was alive?" A voice emanated.

"I know how you feel," began another voice, but the first interrupted it. "Know how I feel? Fred, I was friends with Sam since the beginning, I was with him when he was supposedly died! How do you think I'd feel? Its not like you weren't there, you saw it!"

"We still have to report this, you know, so keep your temper in check," a third voice said.

"You know I can't do that easily, Justin," the first voice retorted. 5 Spartans walked out followed by a few Sangheilis, then a few grunts. Lord Hood, with Dr. Halsey, hurried down. The group snapped to attention, "Lord Hood, sir/excellency!"

"At ease, team. What transpired there?" Hood asked.

"Sir, it may be best if we were to talk this more…privately," One of the Spartans said.

"Very well then, we'll go to my quarters," Lord Hood said, "Follow me."

**A Few hours later…**

"Let me get this straight, Master Chief is now a General, he wields a power none of us know, hates weapons, is not part of the UNSC anymore, he uses 2 lightsaber thingies like these," Lord Hood exclaimed, holding up a lightsaber, "one of the Spartans died, and another, who was supposedly have been dead since the first encounter, was in actuality alive?!"

"Yep, that pretty much sums it up," Fred replied. Hood's and Dr. Halsey's minds swam.

"I think I need to sleep for a moment to clear this out, uhh… this information was too much at once, I need to rest…" Lord Hood mumbled as he fell left. The Spartans and the Sangheilis looked at the Admiral.

"Does he mean what he says?" the Arbiter asked, clearly amused. Fred could see that.

"Dunno, I haven't met him much before, but according to his reputation, yep, that should happen soon," Fred said. Everyone laughed. Then, suddenly, the comlink that the Sangheilis had beeped. They all picked it up.

"Excellency, we have detected an unknown object approximately 100,000 units – kilometers from the planet. There were ships gathered around it, CCS-class Battlecruisers and an Assault Carrier," One of the Sangheili at the planet reported. He paused, then continued, "Excellency, we got a new report. Apparently the object… it is High Charity! Wait, what? Sorry, Excellency, no, its not, it is much smaller, but profile matches High Charity."

"The Prophets and the Jiralhanae! I should have subjugated them and wiped them out at the same time!" the Arbiter cursed. Then, an unpleasant idea reached him, "Oh no… they tracked our jump… they are on their way to the Andromeda! We have got to warn the Spartan,"

"So true, maybe we should stock up first, and have these examined. They do not have Forerunner technology, and with the portal reprogrammed you can get there in minutes," Dr Halsey said.

"Yes ma'am," Fred replied. "Well, at least we can get some R & R, but the place that John mentioned… Naboo or something, seems like a really nice place."

"Along the way, where did you find him?" Dr Halsey asked.

"His master called it Ilum or something, then we met them again on a planet called Geonosis with a lot of bugs, sentient bugs with hundreds of mini-_Unyielding Hierophant_s shooting at us," Fred said.

"His master?"

"Master Yoda or something, a little less than a meter but apparently John respects him, a lot, more than Chief Mendez or you," Kelly said. Dr Halsey thought for a moment, then spoke, "I'd like to meet… him? Or her?"

"Him, he's roughly 900 years old, very kind too, but very cryptic as well," Kelly said. Dr Halsey and the Sangheili's eyes widened in surprise.

"900 YEARS OLD??" They all exclaimed at the same time. Dr Halsey rubbed her temples, "I think I need a break or retirement."


	8. Crossing the galaxies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars; the trademark belongs to George Lucas, Lucasfilm, Lucasarts, and all other associated groups. For information, see ****/**** and ****/****. **

**Disclaimer, I do not own Halo; the trademark belongs to Bungie Studios and Microsoft Game Studios, and some lesser companies. For information, see ****/**** and ****/games/****. **

**Author's Note: This chapter will feature Jango Fett and the Jedi Temple. Yes, I want reviews, lots of 'em. Yes, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like this chapter, but I want to get the battle over with, so bear with me here. **

**And one more thing, I can't decide whether Padmé should be kept alive or not, seeing as Anakin won't turn to the Dark Side (He will and won't, look at the previous chapter's conversation between Windu and Palpatine **_**very, VERY**_** carefully at what Palpatine was thinking). Vote on this plz!**

**Lastly, I have very little time on my hands to write this story, but that doesn't mean I'm abandoning it, just wait patiently, k? thanks guys!**

**Telona 1****st****, 22 BBY**

**Jedi Temple**

"Boba, please, you really need your rest, you know that we're hearing what they have to say in the morning!" Jango exclaimed at his son, Boba. He was refusing to sleep.

"But Dad, most of the younglings stay up way later than this!" Boba replied equally loudly. It was around 23:00 hours, close to the next day.

"Yes, but they do not need to see the Chancellor, and they have their studies," Jango explained patiently to his son. He wished that in his request he had asked to alter the patience gene a little. Boba was every bit as stubborn and impatient as he was. In some ways it was a good thing, others… not so good.

"I can go on with my studies in martial arts combat. Master Yoda let me in to those classes, because the Force isn't required. C'mon Dad, please? You can practice with me too," Boba said, hoping that _that_ part of Jango still remained. As much as Jango wanted to say no, he wanted to see how his son had advanced. "Alright, but just one round, you'll tire yourself before long," _I hope_, Jango thought. Boba grinned, and Jango knew that this match was anything but short.

"Don't worry, I'll make a good spar partner," Boba replied. They went to the center of their room, and readied their stances in the center. Boba stroke first, using his smaller size as an advantage to hit Jango's legs. Jango leaped over, and Boba reversed his momentum, his right leg shooting upwards. Jango responded with a somersault and whipped his left leg back. Boba caught the leg and twisted with it, sending the momentum back at his father. Jango landed and rolled upwards to a crouching position, readying his attack. Then, just as his son leaped to attempt a downward kick, Jango reacted. Before Boba knew what was happening, Jango wrapped his legs around Boba, then flipped over to smash Boba down. His son responded quickly, way more quickly than Jango expected. His hands went up, and clutched Jango's knees, pulling them to his chest. Both of them fell to the floor.

Jango got up first, but before any of them could react, their throats were contracted. Jango looked at the doorway, and a red lightsaber blazed out.

Count Dooku.

"How… how did you… get… here?" Jango asked, trying to draw breath. Boba was released suddenly, and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Do you really think I'll let you go for this treachery?" Dooku asked. When Jango didn't respond, Dooku continued, "I think not. You do things on my order, not anyone else, not on money, and not on your own free will."

"Every being has a right to be free in the galaxy, I'm part of it as well," Jango replied, not taking his eyes off Dooku. Dooku circled Jango, his lightsaber angled downwards.

"Perhaps, but even so you are still too much of a threat to be kept alive. I look forward to your death, for the safety of the Separatists, Fett. Goodbye," And with that Dooku lunged. Jango ducked, and not a moment too soon, as Dooku's saber sliced where his neck was a moment ago. Jango rolled forward and kicked his feet up, only to hit air as Dooku jumped. Boba, meanwhile, woke up and looked around, still a little dizzy. When he saw his father, he exclaimed, "Dad!"

"Boba, get a blaster, set it on stun and try to hit him!" Jango ordered. Boba wasted no time and pulled out both his holdout blaster and Jango's blaster, both set to stun. He fired both, but was repelled. Still, it achieved what Jango wanted.

The Temple had been alerted to Dooku's presence.

"You realize that you won't get away now, right, Tyranus?" Jango said. Dooku frowned. This was not what he expected. He quickly swiped at Jango, who ducked, and blocked 2 bolts fired from Boba, stunning the Fetts. He quickly left the room, and soon they heard clashing of lightsabers outside. Moments later, Windu came in.

"What's going on, Fett?" Windu asked, looking at the scorch marks and the still dazed Jango. Boba shook himself out of the dizziness first, and saw Windu.

"Master Windu! Its Dooku, he tried to kill us!" Boba exclaimed. Even though Windu knew Dooku was in the building from the lightsabers, his eyes still widened. There was only one person that they knew held a red curved lightsaber in one hand, and that was Dooku.

"Tried to kill you? I thought he was merely trying to kidnap you to work for him again!" Windu exclaimed. Jango stood up, rubbing his chest, before seeing Windu. He stood up straighter, "Master Windu!"

"It's okay, Fett. I'm not sure what's going on now though. How could he have slipped through our defenses?"

"I recall a discussion with you that he was one of the greatest swordsman in the galaxy, he can probably defeat most of the Jedis in either a one-on-one or a two-on-one battle," Jango replied. Windu frowned.

"So, does that mean that our sentry Jedis were-" Windu began, but Jango finished it.

"Yes, they're most likely dead, unfortunately."

"We must find him and end this war then! Only then will innocent lives of citizens and Jedis not be lost in vain!" Windu said. Jango frowned and thought for a moment, then decided to tell.

"With all due respect, Master Windu, but killing him now will only deter the Separatists. He is not the Supreme Commander of the droid army. General Grievous is," Jango replied. Windu was stunned. A Supreme Commander that they never saw? This will put a nasty turn to things.

"What is he like?"

"He was originally Kaleesh, a warrior race. From what I've been able to gather during my bounty hunting days, you were the one that placed them in poverty, forcing him to help the InterGalactic Banking Clan to pay off the debt. He just got a new droid body, and is trained in all forms of lightsaber combat, what's more, he can use 4 lightsabers with 4 droid arms," Jango described. To say Windu was stunned would be a serious understatement. He was utterly speechless. To think of an enemy that was called Grievous and held lightsabers for the enemy was beyond Windu.

"We must find him and stop him then," Windu declared. Just then, Yoda came in.

"Alright, are you, Jango, Boba?" Yoda asked. They nodded. Windu turned to Yoda, "Master Yoda, there is something important Jango just revealed. Perhaps you would like to listen?" Yoda nodded and sat down on a chair as Jango recounted what he said before. After the conversation, Yoda frowned as well.

"Disturbing, this news is. Meditate on it, I will. Meanwhile, a war we still have to fight. Until he shows up, be cautious we will be," Yoda said as he hobbled away. Windu looked at them, then bowed, and left as well.

**Coruscant, Supreme Chancellor's Office**

"Has the deed been done, Lord Tyranus?" Sidious asked to a holographic projection of Count Dooku. Dooku bowed lower.

"No, my master, the kid intervened and fired a stun bolt, the plan was foiled," Dooku replied.

"You had a lightsaber, Tyranus, and you have the Dark Side. How can you not have deflected the bolt? And how could you have escaped?" Sidious asked, with disappointment and curiosity.

"My master, I did block it, but that was not his intention," Dooku said.

"Oh, then what is it?"

"The noise of the blaster woke the Jedi up. I was forced to abandon my mission. I am sorry, my master," Dooku said, "I will accomplish it the next time."

"No need, now that it has happened, nothing more can stop it. But he is a formidable fighter. Try to kill him in battle."

"I will not fail this time, my master," Dooku said, and the holo disappeared. Sidious pondered this for a moment. _The time when Sith ruled the galaxy had been too long, yet this happens… I will not let this stand in my way, we need more surprises up our hands. I need more time to influence the Chosen One, and anyone who stands in my way must be eliminated, even you… my apprentice. I really can't _ Sidious thought.

**Rhen Var, Second Battle of Rhen Var**

John looked over at the assortment of ships at the citadel, where droids were working, digging something up, with his electro-binoculars. He scanned it for any signs of life, and found matching signatures to those of the Separatist Council, but no Count Dooku. Suddenly, he noticed a ship coming in from space. There was a life form in it.

And the Force Signature and Life signatures matched Dooku's.

"General Johnson to Commander Cody, do you read, over," John said to the Acclamator class overhead. Soon, the commander's voice came back, "Yes sir, I read you, what's the status?"

"There was a ship coming in, I assume you had not engaged it?" John said. He could sense Commander Cody's frown as he asked the bridge crew.

"No sir, no ships were detected, much less any heat signatures or ion signatures from any ships that were landing," he replied.

"Maybe Dooku masked his ship in the Force making it invisible to sensors and eyes," Obi-Wan suggested. He had, of course, a comlink that linked up with Commander Cody as well, so he was able to listen in.

"Yes sir, perhaps, but it is a little… strange that we couldn't even see him at all," Cody said.

"Whatever, just go and slice them to bits!" Anakin exclaimed, being the impatient one. Obi-Wan scolded Anakin. John looked outward at the scattering, and took out a sniper rifle. Not any normal sniper rifle, however. This sniper rifle was modified by him, for reconnaissance missions and other missions where ranged force were absolutely necessary. He sighted on the center of the landed fleet, and armed the laser designator. "Commander, standby for Orbital Bombardment," he called out to the fleet.

"Yes sir, standing by for coordinates," Cody replied and had his fleet take up a more strategic position around the staging area for a larger area of bombardment. John changed the setting of the bombardment to a larger range with his scope, and, readying his rifle, he fired the designator. A red dot was sighted on one of the Lucrehulk-class Core Ships. The range included all but the ones furthest away from the blast.

"Fire when ready," Cody said, and the clones from the Acclamators initiated Orbital Bombardment. The armaments charged up, glowed, then discharged. Beams of destructive energy sailed down through the atmosphere, the clouds, and impacted on the Core Ships and Hardcell-class interstellar transports. All but a few were destroyed.

"Nice job, commander," John called up to the fleet. As he sighted through, he saw a small convoy of transports. "Commander, prepare another salvo, light salvo only," and sighted on the transports. Another wave of blasts hit the convoy, and incinerated the transports.

"Okay now, John, before you get all the glory, let's just go and seize the citadel and catch Dooku," Anakin said. John nodded, and they head off with a company of troopers, the rest with the tanks and walkers. John looked at the newer walkers. Sure, they were powerful, but they were also weak, with not a lot of armor plating. A new one is going to be required, he guessed, and began thinking of new designs. He'd share them with Anakin later, after the battle.

**July 11****th****, 2556**

**Kenya, Africa, New Covenant Military Complex Alpha-001**

"Well, everything seems to check out, the weapons were powered by some sort of gas, and here, the laser point energizes the gas creating a beam of destructive energy that, once impacts on a surface, rapidly expands its heat energy, creating a shockwave, causing the explosive nature of the bolt, like this," The technician said to the Spartans and the Sangheilis, firing one of the salvaged E-5 Blaster Rifles at a Titanium-A battle plate. Small flashes of light and dust can be seen as the bolts impacted upon the plating. After the explosions, they could see scorch marks and holes in the plate, despite its strength.

The rifle was being reverse-engineered, hoping to increase the amount of laser weaponry in the arsenal in aside to the Covenant's, which overheat, and is tricky when recharging or replacing the battery. However, the limited accuracy of this weapon made it only effective at close range, however the engineers were working on that. However, one problem remained. The gas that was required was not on Earth or any of the colonized regions. The good news is, the findings of the weapon proved to be another blessing, as the technology increased immensely, knowing that a gas could power a blaster.

Recently, they were also developing another type of weapon, consisting of waves like the Aurora Borealis or Aurora Australis. A miniature type of solar storm is sent through a gas chamber which would react with the nitrogen within through a compression of EM Fields aligned. The energy is then channeled through to a compression chamber and converted in a chemical to form a deadly bolt of laser, which is then fired through a focus crystal ring at a slower speed than an actual laser. The bolt is exceedingly deadly to both organics and non-organics, the radiation either shutting down or overloading the power core of a droid and killing an organic creature. The weapon is currently in mass-production, using nitrogen from the air around. Power is provided in the form of fusion plasma coils within the gun, and the only ammunition required was the gas. Because it uses nitrogen gas, the signature color was blue, similar to the one that Fred saw with the armored soldiers.

However, the bolt is very weak, as only a little bit of nitrogen is released for each blast, so it will take a few blasts to overload shields and kill or disable, but it is still possible. The only problem is that it is nowhere near the power required to disable a tank, even on maximum firepower where the nitrogen is all used up in one single blast. Therefore, a larger gun is needed, which arms a pathetically huge amount of nitrogen – around 200 kilopascal of nitrogen in the 20cm chamber, and has oversized fusion coils. The result is an immensely strong blast that, if impacted with a non-target object, such as dirt, it will expand rapidly until the energy is used up or weakened to nothing. If it hits a tank, all the energy is transferred, overloading the energy or even destroying the tank outright. The price for it, however, is sky-high, the launcher being so advanced and powerful.

"Looks like you're all set, if you want the rifle to be short range, adjust the focusing crystal for a spread pattern, it'll fire off the actual Aurora Borealis to kill or disable," the technician said. Fred nodded and turned to his team, as they checked the new weapons.

"Okay guys, we're leaving tomorrow, and we should have around 4 months' preparation time to hold off the Covenant Loyalists," Fred said. The Spartans nodded.

They are sending a battle fleet over, in hopes of destroying the fleet once and for all before they could send a transmission, and then engage the new High Charity with the element of surprise. The battle fleet was led by the Assault Carrier _Shadow of Intent_, with the new supercarrier _Trafalgar_, which was designed anew, with plasma cannons. Next was 3 Carriers, 5 Marathon-class Cruisers _Leviathan, Liberty, _and _Union_, 16 destroyers of various origins, _Equinox, _the _Sacred Journey, _the _Iroquois _to name a few. A dozen CCS-class cruisers and 3 Supercruisers were also present. Lastly there was 35 frigates. In total, without the fighters and support crafts, the fleet numbered 51 ships. The ships were finishing their refits and rearmaments as of the moment, and would be ready in a few hours.

"Alright then, let's get going. We're reporting to the _Trafalgar_ where Dr Halsey and Chief Mendez were expecting us. We're in command of the ship, which is… weird too. Normally John would do that," Fred said. Everyone was quiet, but also excited. Then, the comlink beeped. Fred looked at it, and was shocked. It was from the Andromeda.

And it was from John.

"John? What the hell?" Fred could only said as he activated the transceiver.

"Never mind that, Fred. Are you aware of any Covenant ships leaving the Milky Way?" John asked.

"Apart from those apes who still control some, no. Why?" Fred replied.

"We've detected them using _Forward unto Dawn_'s slipspace scanner. Several CCS-class cruisers and one Assault Carrier are on their way to Geonosis. I know it isn't the _Shadow of Intent_ or any that is ours, it might be a renegade so I'm asking." John said.

"Not good. Arbiter, I thought they're suppose to be there in half a year? That's still 4 months away!" Fred yelped.

"No matter, they're here now. Cody, what's the status?" John said as Fred heard a clone reply.

"Sir, we're under attack, the ships have the same shape as those that helped us, but they're engaging. General, orders?"

"Take them out, all of them. Set course towards the asteroid field, and lock position. They have plasma torpedoes that can guide, so use those asteroids to block them. Set up auxiliary thrusters and shut off primary engines, divert all power to turbolaser batteries, and fire at will," John ordered, then told Fred, "You guys could come too you know, I didn't contact you for the sake of talking!"

"Yes sir," Fred said. He pondered the situation for a moment. It was pretty ironic how John left the UNSC and his rank, Master Chief Petty Officer, to join the Galactic Republic, when the war started, and was chosen as a General. What's worse, he's the only Jedi with actual combat experience instead of negotiations, meaning that he is pretty much the Supreme Commander of the army instead of just a general. _That must be a lot of stress_, Fred thought. It doesn't matter, the ships would be ready in a few hours, close to midnight.

"Ma'am, we need to go soon, John just radioed in, and we discovered that the Loyalists are closing in on Geonosis quickly. We need to activate the Installation now," Fred said.

"Got it. Lord Hood?" Dr Halsey replied.

"Go ahead, Doctor, activate the portal, activation authority Hood-1," Lord Hood said. Fred override the security, and got the portal system online. "Standing by, portal opening, coordinates input. We're set to go, Vadum," Fred said. A Pelican came over and picked his team up and transported them to the _Trafalgar_, and the first part of the fleet stood in formation over the active portal.

In a few hours, off they went.


	9. A New Legion is Born

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars; the trademark belongs to George Lucas, Lucasfilm and Lucasarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars; the trademark belongs to George Lucas, Lucasfilm and Lucasarts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo; the trademark belongs to Bungie Studios and Microsoft Game Studios**

**Author's Note: Thanks to the people who replied, this chapter will be better than the one before I hope. I really don't know what should happen for a new Legion (yes, the Chief is thinking of ODSTs when this happened, read it through) so it might be a little sloppy.**

**Yes, Reviews are **_**very wanted!!**_** And lastly, I'm still waiting for more votes on whether Padm****é**** should be kept alive or not at the end of this story, it'll continue on until I finish another 3 more chapters.**

**Slipspace, time unknown**

Fred looked over at the systems, the personnel checking for any abnormal things. They had just gotten word from John through what he called holonet transmission that was in the galaxy he resided in currently in real-time, and now their trip had started early, but not by too much. There was too much at stake for anytime to be lost, anyways.

The Andromeda Galaxy was going to be under attack by the Loyalists.

"Sir, one minute to the Geonosis system, we have Sierra-117 on comm. 1," a lieutenant reported. Fred looked at the captain, who nodded, "proceed with the transmission, lieutenant." An instant later John's helmeted face came up with freezing snow in the background. "Ah, Captain de Blanc, I trust you have been well?" John inquired.

"Yes, Master Chief, I've managed to survive the Battle of Reach _and_ the Second Battle of Earth, but without you I'm not sure how the UNSC and her colonies will react, they all miss you."

"Sir, first of all, we're at war here and I'm the de facto commander of the GAR quoted by most of the Jedi here, I can't just leave, I have a duty to the trillions, maybe even quadrillions of sentient beings in this galaxy. Second of all, this galaxy needs peace more than the UNSC and you have 5-no, 6 Spartans to help you out."

"Hey John," Another Spartan said. John looked around at the screen. "Sam? Is that you?"

"Yeah, its me, John, nice to see you again, I thought I'd never leave, uh, what's the name of the planet again? Joyous Exultation or something, I left when my cell was blown open from the force of something huge." Everyone looked at each other, then John said, "NOVA bomb. The one that Admiral Whitcomb sent when he was on Reach."

"Yeah, the Elites were pissed like hell, they kept trying to kill me because I was a demon, and I just shrugged and headbutted the first guy before another tall one came and stopped us and proclaimed us allies. Imperial Admiral Xytan Jar Wattinree or something." Sam said. "Man it feels good to be back with the humans and kicking ass."

"Uh, hang on a sec," John said, and after a while they heard his voice again. "Clone Squadron Alpha, do you read, over?"

"Yes sir, all the beacons are placed, Antilon mine packs burrowed, they have been reconfigured to detect repulsors as well, any other orders sir?" the Sergeant of the Clones replied. "Hand on, detecting incoming transmission. It's from General Vos, top priority. Sir, the Separatists are going to attack Kamino!"

**Telona 16****th****, 22 BBY**

**Crystal Cave of Ilum**

Never would John have thought that the Separatists would attack the cloning center. It was simply too well guarded. But of course, destroying the facility and Tipoca City could mean the end of the war, when all the clones are dead there will be no more to produce. He hurried up the construction of the connector, making sure that its compatible with both ends of his saber. Sometimes, two blades simply aren't as good as some ended blades which he decided would be great as well, which the connector comes in handy. He was ready and some of the padawans he took with him to construct their lightsabers were also ready.

"Alright Padawans, I'm going to set your transport ship to Coruscant. Once there, I want you to stay in the Jedi Temple and complete your trials. I need to go for a mission so I trust you to take care of yourself, ok?" John said.

"Yes, Master Johnson," they replied. John simply sighed mentally. While he had told them he was not a Jedi Master yet, they insist of calling him that, which, while not a nuisance, gets a little annoying when he thought there _was_ a master around.

"Let's get going then," John said as he climbed into the _Pillar of Autumn_ and sealed the cockpit. He fired up his engines and repulsors and guided the transport until the transport reached into hyperspace. Then, he checked his upgrades.

He was on Ilum for two primary reasons: firstly, to rebuild his lightsaber for underwater, subzero, and high temperature conditions as well as making it a double-saber, and secondly, retrieve the Slipspace drive located on the _Forward unto Dawn_. It was pretty small and was one of the upgraded drives that was reverse engineered from the one gathered from _Ascendant Justice_.

"Cortana, conditions of the Slipspace drive?" He inquired. Her hologram showed up.

"All systems are good to go, slipspace drive accepting energy from our hypermatter core. Also, I've modified a few systems to produce a subsonic harmony wave that propels us faster into slipspace, and a transluminal shockwave that allows up to go faster in slipspace, from what data I've gathered from the sensors in _Forward unto Dawn_. That should give us a bit of speed we need. Of course, should you change your craft to another one, all the data must be replaced as well and a new one might be needed," Cortana said. John thought for a moment. "Do you have the blueprint of this slipspace drive then?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Send it over to Kuat Systems engineering with this message: make this drive and place it in my new fighter when it is ready, when its ready I'll go pick it up. Just put it in, I'll pay what's extra for it," John cited. Cortana drifted a bit, then snapped back into focus, "Recorded, Chief, do you want to send it now?"

"Artoo, if you would please?" John said to his R2 unit. Unlike Anakin's, who's Artoo-Detoo, his is Artoo-Eltoo. He's having the droid being replaced as well, by Cortana, again, thanks to Anakin's work.

He modified a R2 shell so that the inside computer was all high density crystals, similar to the one that Cortana's crystal chip was made of. There was all sorts of gadgets, ranging from 4 mini-boosters like the ones Artoo have to a high powered composite beam cannon that can destroy a droid in one hit. The hull was still under modifying, but most of the assembly was in place.

Before leaving the system, however, he was sent a transmission, "Sierra-117, reporting in." He had referred back to his call sign during the war, as it makes communicating much easier and more secretive.

"General, we have received an encrypted transmission from the Jedi Council, should I forward it to you?" his commander for his sector army, Joseph, said.

"Yes, Commander, patch it through,"

"Patching through, sir, standby" John waited for a moment, and Windu appeared. "Knight Johnson."

"Yes, Master Windu?"

"Bespin has fallen to the enemy forces, led by none other than Count Dooku himself. The place is a Tibanna Gas mine, and, while not important to our weapons production, can be extremely valuable in hindsight. Take your army and retake the system. Also," Windu said, with a little unease in his voice, "the Supreme Chancellor wishes to make you the official Supreme Commander of the Republican fleet instead of a de facto one."

"…what? The transmission isn't at fault, right?" John asked, surprised, "I thought he was coordinating the entire war?"

"He is, but you have more experience, he believes that you'll end the war faster with more decisive strategies, but urged you to stop those impossibly difficult to complete missions," Windu replied, then furrowed his eyebrows, "Those crazy missions, although I don't like to admit it, had been keeping our forces going. By the Force, who knows how much havoc you wreak everytime you go down. People are starting to call you either 'The Faceless Hero' or the 'Suicidal Hero'. Even those in the Jedi are thinking you are nuts," Windu continued. John smiled.

"Master, despite not being part of the SPARTAN Project anymore, I am a Spartan at heart, and you want to know what we usually like to respond to those queries?"

"I'm not so sure, but go ahead,"

" 'Sir, it's considered our mission to prove the impossible, possible.', Master," John said. Windu chuckled.

"Well, at least I know that _that_ was probably the reason you jumped through an airlock with the chance of missing your target fully, went through a bunch of bombs, landed in a reactor bay with a bomb, activated the bomb, pushed off, and landed another 10 kilometers down on top of the ship… _In Amber Clad_ was it?"

"Good guess, but time to go, so mission objective is to simply liberate Cloud City with only droid casualties and minimal damage to the buildings, correct?" John said.

"Confirmed."

"I can do this by myself…" John muttered which wasn't picked up by Windu.

"Good luck, Knight Johnson."

"This is Sierra 117, over and out," John said and cut the link. He then linked up to Commander Joseph. "Ready the troops, we're heading out, Bespin System. Wait for me to land and take off."

"Yes sir," Joseph said, and sent an announcement for several companies of clone marines and a small column of light vehicles to be readied for an invasion. Time to retake Cloud City.

**Nelona 3****rd****, 22 BBY, 1 ½ months after the Battle of Geonosis**

**Cloud City Landing Platform, Second Battle of Cloud City**

If anyone were to step onto the scene without any indication of what was going on, all they'll see would be hundreds of blasts heading everywhere, blasts from the lasers and plasma scorching the metal, melting some parts. Sparks stuttered from partially molten controls, doors are jammed when, in the middle of opening, something struck it. Areas of black indicated explosive charges set. The place was as close to a hellhole as John could remember, except of course, the Library on Installation 04.

An hour after the clones had landed and the fighters started strafing, they were nowhere as close to retaking Cloud City as they thought. He continued to deflect blasts before jumping high and connecting his two lightsaber into a double-saber and twirling it around the top of his head, neatly decapitation 5 Super Battle Droids and 16 Battle Droids. He sprinted, detached both sabers, and whirled around, neatly slicing another pair of unlucky Battle Droids that just happened to stand in the way. He deflected bolts back and forth every which way, his blades being twirls of lights blazing in the hell.

While beautiful, it was also extremely deadly.

Suddenly, a huge explosion occurred. Someone decided to ignite an electrostatic grenade, and the induction of the surge, coupled with the fried and damaged circuit boards, created a massive shock that disable or destroyed all the droids.

However, it also damaged the clones' armor as well, and John's armor, having taken the shock the most, is completely offline.

"Shit," John muttered as he used the Force and took off his armor in a flash, leaving his body suit on as he leaped over some disabled droids and opened the door with his hands, showing a turbolift.

"First company, go with me, second company follow immediately, the rest ready yourselves nonetheless, but also be ready to evacuate should the situation arise," John said as he and the first company entered the turbolift and rode down, all of them using DC-15A Blasters. The instant they hit ground floor they fired, decapitating many droids. John leaped over the clones, ignited his saber, and twirled around in a twin-saber form of Ataru, learnt from his master, Master Yoda. He jumped and somersaulted over droids, his blades always in motion in blazes of light, the droids' heads decapitated or sliced apart neatly. In a moment, it was all clear.

By then, the rest of the clones are in the city complex, and they steadily began to purge the droid forces. First to fall was the mining facility, immediately followed by the not so faraway freezing facility and the central plaza. The last place to be taken was the Administrative Office, where John found Dooku.

"Dooku," John said. Dooku turned around, and saw John. "Ah, a Jedi Knight. You have come to retake Cloud City, correct? I am afraid it is not going to happen. You see, while you won the battle, the city is very large, and my forces can regroup, and we will win again," Dooku said, frowning as he sensed the amount of potential John really had. "The Force is strong with you as well, become my apprentice, and we will rule the galaxy. Darth Sidious-"

"Both of you are committing treason to the Republic, Dooku, and I will not betray my brothers," John said, interrupting Dooku.

"Then so be it," Dooku ignited his saber and held it at the side as he fired Force Lightning at John, who simply stood there and looked on in boredom. His augmentation assured that his nervous system is completely resistant to outside electrical surges or outbursts, which made him immune to Force Lightning. Dooku found that out as his lightning bounced harmlessly off his body. Dooku suddenly changed strategy, and moved with surprising speed, his saber up ready to stab. John crossed his blades and pushed Dooku's back, and the fight was on.

John slashed first, his blade connecting with Dooku's who easily repelled his and attacked, moving in bands of light while John's were streaks and circles of light. Each blade connected with each other, and reflected off each other. They continued all the way to the window, which shattered upon the lightsabers touching the glass. They simply leaped out the window down, still dueling, 80 feet below, landing without any injuries. They battled through the skirmish, pausing only to deflect deadly bolts away before resuming. It was a stalemate, however, as Dooku's skills with a sword kept John at bay, but John's brute strength and his twin sabers kept Dooku's skills confined less he is overwhelmed by the strength.

Ultimately, Dooku had to flee, but not before lightly clipping John on the thigh but having a deep gash on his right forearm and his weapon destroyed. John had brought both his sabers down, and when Dooku blocked, he immediately increased his strength to as much as he can muster, and managed to gash open Dooku. As he swung down along with Dooku's saber, the curved properties allowed it to just touch the flesh, but as John's sabers went closer towards the handle, Dooku was forced to release the blade and the emitter and the weapon itself was sliced in half.

The Second Battle of Bespin was over, and the mining will soon restart faster.

**Kamino, 1 month before the invasion**

**Tipoca City**

"Prime Minister Lama Su, a Jedi Knight wishes to see you about some of the next taskforce of clones," Ko Sai said.

"Allow him," Lama Su said. An instant later John's holographic form was towering over the desk. "To what may I owe the nature of this visit to, Master Jedi?"

"Altercations to fifty thousand clones' training. I have asked Kuat Engineering to design new classes of warships which will be designed for rapid insertions of troopers, using, in another galaxy, what we call Drop Pods. We will need clones for that task, yet none of them have the experience. Also, we would like a few ARC troopers to help with their training and be part of the new task force," John said.

"We can do that, Master Jedi, but we have one question. How did you find out about the ARC troopers? They are used as last-case emergencies," Lama Su said.

"That is none of your concern, Prime Minister. Then again, the new legion will primarily be used as renforcements in tough situations as well, so it would not matter. I have been granted remote control of battle, so in around a month's time I will go and supervise the training myself, if that is alright with you. I wish for it to be completed within the year," John replied.

"It will be done, Master Jedi. Until we meet again, goodbye, and good luck with your campaign," Lama Su said as the holo transmission cut.

**Coruscant, Jedi Temple**

John walked through the halls of the Jedi Temple, wondering what was happening on Thule. He hoped that Anakin was alright and didn't get into trouble like he always did. They were divided up to attack different strongholds of the Confederacy. He continued thinking, until another matter arose in his head: A Drop Jet Legion that could theoretically be deployed much faster than normal transports. He first got the idea in the Second Battle of Rhen Var when he found out that a lot of the troops were dead, shot down when the Confederacy found out about the attack.

The heaviest question in his mind was: how are the clones going to be equipped? Obviously they couldn't be equipped like the normal troopers or even the clone marines that were part of his Systems Army Theta. He was given the Systems Army because of his knowledge and experience of combat. Of course, all of the other Systems Armies were controlled by the Jedi on the Council.

As he got back to his room, he thought of the BR-55HB SR Battle Rifle. It had good firepower and fires in a burst, but is inadequate for commando missions where the size would be too big. He decided that the new carbine would be smaller than a rifle, but had the same capacity as the Battle Rifle. As he entered his room, he slotted Cortana's chip into his holo terminal and began searching.

As he was searching, he was distracted by a beeping on his comlink, "Knight Johnson here."

"Be prepared to leave for Kamino soon, you will be needed to oversee the defensive structures and the defense of the planet soon," Windu instructed.

"Yes Master, I'm on my way," John said. He told Cortana to copy a routine of herself to continue searching, then ejected her crystal chip. He then donned his armor, which finally regained power functionality and was able to continue operation once more.

Arriving at the hanger, he noticed a few things. First, he noticed the lack of Aethersprite interceptors. That alone was disturbing, because it meant that the Jedi were gearing up for full mobilization to defend Kamino. Second, was the fact that his ship looked a little bit different. Instead of the twin particle cannons, he noted that someone changed them to heavy repeater blasters, which suited him just fine. Lastly, he also found out that his concussion missile bay was fully loaded, which surprised him because it usually took a trip to an Acclamator to load it up. He decided to ignore it, and went into his fighter, and inserted Cortana's chip.

"Cortana, check shakedown procedures. Artoo, ready the engines for slipspace travel. We should arrive in around 6 hours if the calculations are correct," John instructed. After a few minutes, he took off, and one out of the atmosphere, he fired up his slipspace drive. His ship flashed, then vanished into the distorted dimension.

The Defense of Kamino had begun.


	10. The Battle of Kamino

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Star Wars; the trademark belongs to Bungie Studios and Microsoft Game Studios, and George Luc

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Star Wars; the trademark belongs to Bungie Studios and Microsoft Game Studios, and George Lucas and Lucasarts respectively.**

**Author's Notes: ****Thanks to the readers that responded, the votes (including mine) is 2-1 against her death, keep voting please! And keep reviewing! Please!**

**I changed the Battle of Kamino a bit, hope you guys don't mind, the general plot is like those of the canon version however. I added new stuff to spice the general battle up in space, and a bit on the ground hopefully if I get there.**

**One more thing: the reason I wasn't able to update sooner was because my computer crashed, I saved the incomplete file (and the only copy) but my computer was formatted and I needed to install Microsoft Word again, so apologies for the delay.**

**To ****Zadok: Unfortunately, Cortana and the Chief won't have any romances (******** for me too!) because Cortana's going to be moved not into a protocol droid's body but an astromech's, like Artoo's (yay Artoo!) No, Cortana won't go rampant; Anakin fixed that part as well when he fixed the program that caused Cortana to "die" as well.**

**To harveykaiba: No, Anakin won't turn to the dark side, but the rest, you will have to wait (evil author, hehehe) until those chapters come out.**

**Nelona 10****th****, 22 BBY**

**Kamino, Tipoca City landing pads**

Anakin stood alone, the lightning flashing in the background as he thought of the war, and what it did with his relationship with his wife.

Truth is, he was not sure whether the war was a good thing or not. On one side, he was able to marry Padmé just after the Battle of Geonosis, yet on the other, he couldn't see her often. He continued to watch on the landing pad, where the _Azure Angel_ landed, and then, deciding there was nothing good gazing out, he turned and worked on getting the defensive system that was going to be deployed by his ship into the _Azure Angel_.

His ship was modified slightly to carry a bit of cargo, in this case, a defensive network of satellites and probes that could in theory monitor everything within its range and in the hyperspace transits routes and simultaneously defend the planet. Already, the south side of the planet was linked with a sophisticated defense system unlike any other. The rings of satellites had sensors protruding out to detect any anomalies and hyperspace entries and once detected an unknown frequency will automatically engage a planetary shield using its base projectors, stopping all flights entering or exiting the planet impossible without the deactivation of one pane. The additional probes were designed as auto-turrets and defensive grid network, which provided turbolaser and laser defense. The networks were interconnected, but the top half of the globe was still vulnerable. Named the _Aegis_ System, it was the most powerful system ever devised.

He finished loading his parts, and readying to take off, he called starfighter control. "Starfighter Control, this is the _Azure Angel_, I'm ready for takeoff, can I go yet?" he reported in.

"_Azure Angel_, this is Control, you are clear to launch. Deploy, recon, and return, is that understood?" John called from the control center

"Got it, C&C," Anakin said as he launched.

**Tipoca Administrative Facility**** and Command & Control**

John stood in the scanner as Obi-Wan looked at the energy transfer output.

"Alright, we're ready for the transfer of information, the frequency is matched to your neural interface now," Obi-Wan said. John nodded, and the memory began to transfer. A moment later, it was done.

"Did you actually do these things or are they imagined, John?" Obi-Wan asked, looking at the screen.

"Done, is it so hard to believe? And besides, it's only in experience, the new drop pods are safer and faster, just no parachutes and a much faster velocity," John replied. He asked for a new pod with the materials they had, which is much more resistant, and with no need of parachutes he could add coolants to keep the troopers cool during drop.

The newer ships that would be the fleet that the 101st Legion belong to would had much stronger and more numerous weaponry, as well as those from the Milky Way, notably Cortana's "Plasma Lance" and the Plasma Torpedoes that replaced proton torpedoes. The new starfighters and tanks were also derived from the standard models. For example, the new prototype Aggressive ReConnaissance 170 starfighters, or simply ARC-170's, were 3 people crafts, but reengineered for only one, with the rest of the space filled with more advanced systems. The targeting system was advanced, the laser powered up, and proton torpedoes replaced with SABOT-type rounds he knew were used hundreds of years ago on Earth.

Basically, what SABOT round did was a thin penetrator warhead with heavy explosives packed in – thermonuclear in this case – was fired at an extremely high speed towards the target, damaging the target with the kinetic energy followed by the subsequent detonation of the ordnance. In reality, it was a combination of the old SABER rounds and the Excalibur rounds which had a guidance system for a small ordnance. The torpedo launchers were also changed, with the system being more of a Gauss cannon than a torpedo launcher. The tiny rounds were just over 80cm, so more than 20 can be placed in, which was 14 more than Proton Torpedoes and 10 times as destructive as the torpedoes.

However, the troopers had to make due to present equipment until the new ships could be placed under mass ordering, which might take another year or two.

"Chief!" Cortana suddenly called, "Something's going on… I found Offensive Bias!"

"Wait a moment wait a moment wait a moment… you're talking about the same Offensive Bias I'm thinking about, right? The Offensive Bias that defeated Mendicant Bias?"

"Yes!"

**Kamino information network**

Cortana wasn't a woman – construct, actually – that was easily surprised, but she was, right now, completely and utterly surprised.

_The Kaminoans were the Forerunners_.

She continued to communicate with Offensive Bias. "Tell me, how long have you been here?" she asked.

"Ever since the Flood was destroyed and contained by the Arrays, I, along with the remnants of my fleet, left that galaxy, and rejoined at this coordinate, which is where we planned to gather, and according to your database – yes, I can access them, I have full access to restricted and unrestricted files within this network, around 100,000 Earth years have passed since the defeat of Mendicant Bias," Offensive Bias replied.

"Are you in the network right now? Can I see you?" Cortana asked, intrigued.

"No, I reside in a Monitor's shell, and I am not on Tipoca City. I, however, can meet you, if you wish, as well as your correspondent," Offensive Bias said. Cortana considered this for a moment, then, deciding it was safe, replied only one word, "Sure."

**Tipoca Administrative Facility**

"You have GOT TO BE JOKING!" Obi-Wan screamed at John, who simply looked at Obi-Wan. "Why would I be joking? I don't joke around a lot, except to piss Anakin off."

"You're giving your MJOLNIR armor to the clones? _You_ already caused this much mayhem, imagine what thousands of you might do!"

"They're not Force-Sensitive, nor are they trained for 8 years non-stop realistically and had been in 27 years of non-stop combat against a technologically superior genocidal religiously fanatics who thinks humans should be wiped out simply because that their God hates us, nor are they trained to prove that the impossible is possible," John said. Obi-Wan shook his head at him. "You know, both you and Anakin will be the death of me, if we continue to be at the front lines together."

"Relax, it's only a weaker version of Mark V, strength enhancement's only 150 their norm instead of 200, reaction time doesn't decrease, and the alloy's different."

"How so?"

"Remember I led a team of commandoes on Geonosis?"

"Yeah, I saw them, they had shields, correct? That was why they glowed like there was a deflector shield surrounding them."

"Yes, I combined both the alloy and the armor the commandoes had to create this. The alloy is hard but light, and generates its own shields according to its properties," John explained. He spent several nights with the Kaminoans and Cortana to devise the armor up. He was not a bout to abandon it.

"What else is new, John?"

"I added ion repulsor jetpacks with the ion jets having secondary functions."

"Don't tell me what those are." They're silent for a moment, as they looked at the manufacturing facility where the alloy was being produced. For now, as they were being produced, the troopers would have to use modified clone commando armor, being lighter without the pack.

**One month later****, Helona 15****th****, 22 BBY**

**Hyperspace, Lucrehulk-class Battleship #****1****087**

"We are disengaging hyperspace in 1 minute 37 seconds, commander," a pilot droid reported to Commander Merai, who was in charge of attacking Kamino, with instructions left by Dooku himself.

"Good, soon, Kamino will fall, and victory is inevitable," Merai murmured. "Prepare to launch the Landing parties. Let's hope we can take out their facilities without them finding out what happened, or else _a lot_ of clones will come crashing down on us."

But, as the fleet, which consisted of 2 Lucrehulk-class battleships, #1032 and 1087, 35 Munificent-class frigates, a number of smaller Trade Federation supply ships, holding the main droid attack forces, and 20 Recusant-class Destroyers, emerged from hyperspace, they met something unlike those they've seen, save for a much smaller version on Coruscant.

A network of satellites was orbiting the planet, and the instant they appeared, a shield snapped on. They instantly noticed arrays of auto-turrets and orbiting defense units charging up. Before they had a chance to react, they fired. The result was devastating. Most of the Recusant-class frigates were destroyed, and a narrow few were badly damaged, struggling to fire. Supply ships were nowhere to be seen, destroyed by the massive firepower that they just received. The satellites began to charge again.

"Release all of our fighters, now!" Merai ordered frantically. On the tactical screen, fighters were launched out of the hangers, speeding towards the shielding units and satellites, but suddenly, pin-point lasers shot them down. Those of pulse-composite beam cannons. Merai swore. The battle was getting out of hand. "Raise our shields! Fire those turbolasers now! I don't care whether they'll overload, just try and destroy the defense network!"

"Sir, Delta-7 Aethersprite starfighters detected ascending from planet, shields have opened a gap, and they are engaging our fighters. Two crafts, identified as the _Azure Angel_ and the _Pillar of Autumn_ are heading towards the fleet, with 22 other Delta-7 fighters in position behind them. 20 Acclamator-class Star Frigates are detected heading towards our position from the moon," the pilot droid at sensor-op station reported. All of the ships dispersed in all directions, engaging everything within sight. They kept up their barrage, hoping that it'd work. Unfortunately, it didn't. One by one, the ships were destroyed by coordinated fire. However, the act of random movements was enough to allow Merai's ship, along with 20 Munificent-class Frigates to blow a hole in the middle of the shields, allowing everything to pass through.

**Battle of Kamino**

"Got another one!" Anakin called out as he flashed by, a fighter exploding as his cannons blasted it apart. John, nearby, was rolling around dodging missiles and proton torpedoes, while using vulture droids as cover. One by one, the Vulture Droids were destroyed, being hit by their own missiles or the torpedoes launched by the capital ships.

"Alpha Squadron, converge up and follow me," John said as a group of Delta-7s modified for the clones appeared. They're slightly slower and less maneuverable, but retained the firepower and added proton torpedo launchers. They staggered their lines, then suddenly formed into an arc and fired their torpedoes at the ship, with John's twin concussion missiles following. The Recusant-class ship detonated under the powerful shots to its exposed reactor. "Next target labeled, Laser Designator locked-"

"Sir, they have destroyed a section of the shield, and are sending droids down, an invasion is confirmed. All stations, AAA turrets, AA turrets, Particle Cannons, all on standby. Every system is green," Ground Control reported. John grimaced. Despite all the work, they weren't expecting a Lucrehulk-class battleship to appear, much less 2. The first one wasn't even damaged; the shots directed at the ship were taken away in a suicidal attempt to protect the ship by the smaller destroyers. John turned towards the planet, and saw the other Lucrehulk-class battleship, and a swarm of fighters.

"Alpha, Beta, converge up and attack that Lucrehulk, position marked, let's go," John ordered as he fired up his slipspace drive to maximum power, allowing all the Delta-7s to enter in. They entered, -

-half a second later they appeared in the midst of the battle. All the Vulture Droids paused; they couldn't compute why the enemy suddenly appeared in their midst. While they know of the existence of hyperspace, the routes entered into the computer, but the sheer closeness of the planet forbids such jumps, so unless the planet was destroyed, hyperspace jumps like that was impossible. However, they still had a job to perform, so they fired and continued their assault.

John was in the midst of the midst; his cannons flashed as he weaved through the mass of enemies, the area in front of him lighting up as he passed by fighters. Vulture Droids promptly detonated as his lasers scorched the propulsion system. His particle cannons fired, blowing apart more fighters with 2 shots. Within the span of seconds, he fired, barrel-rolled across, fired more, spin upwards, and emptied his payload. Four concussion missiles streaked across, splashing across the Lucrehulk-class' hull. Small holes were seen, but nothing critical was hit.

23 Vulture Droids were destroyed in that maneuver. Another 50 were disabled from the power leakage to one of the antennae. _70 down, another trillion to go. Anakin, what was that word again?_ John said through the bond. Through it, he heard Anakin laugh, then responded with a series of Huttese curses that he never heard. _On second thought, no thanks, Anakin_. He was suddenly hit with several laser blasts. 5 Vulture Droids were behind him.

They weaved through the entire outer atmosphere, John in an attempt to shake the droids off, and the droids attempting a lock-on to fire a pair of Proton Torpedoes. John then decided on one of the craziest thing he ever did: allow them to lock on. He was going to use the maneuverability of the torpedoes against them. He swerved around to the Core Ship and slowed down but kept his trajectory straight. A tone was sounded signaling lock-on. He toned it down, just like back on the obstacle course that he first worked with Cortana on. He looked backwards. 10 torpedoes followed.

None hit him.

John immediately kicked his ship into high gear, looking as if he was dodging the missiles when in reality he was trying to use the enemy ships as cover. But torpedoes had good sensors and wouldn't be fooled easily. So, he sped up on a Recusant-class Destroyer, and fired the particle cannons. The shields collapsed as he flew through, but just collapsed. The missiles went into the ship along with him. As he turned, he fired 2 bolts. The shield collapsed and converged just as he left. The missiles collided, completely overloading the shielding system. There was a loud explosion as the reactor shutdown as the surge overloaded the system and the failsafe activated. He turned and fired all his cannons at the exposed reactor. There was a breach.

The Recusant-class detonated, the shockwave passing over John's fighter. It wobbled, then began to lose power, as the reactor took a surge from the shields.

"Fuck!" John exclaimed as he started to plunge down towards the surface, his reactor inoperable. He weighed his options. He could jump out or ride his ship down and crash. Anakin swooped past, his blue fighter and green lasers evident in the background of red and blue.

"Hey John, what the _shebs_ is going on?" Anakin asked, as he covered for John while John hurried to initiate his secondary reactor. His primary was completely burnt out for some reason even though it shouldn't, but it was, so he had to hurry up before he burns up in the atmosphere. There was a flicker of light.

The secondary power unit was online, a fusion core, which, while not enough to support the weapons system and the main engines, were enough to power the shields and secondary engines, which combined with maneuvering thrusters should be enough for a landing, a crashed one at that.

"I'm going down! Mayday, mayday, this is Sierra-117, I have lost control to my engines, primary reactor is inoperable and I am beginning a semi-controlled descent – no – tumble, into the atmosphere, standby for pickup, repeat, this is Sierra-117, I have lost control and is going down," John said into his radio, hoping that the controller at the ground station could hear.

"Roger sir, we have fighters dispatched, two will be acquiring your signal and entry points," a clone pilot said.

"Roger that, Sierra-117 standing by, over and out," John cut the transmission, and a countdown appeared, to time when he was going to crash. He angled his ship better, and fired all the thrust he could manage. The ship plummeted downwards, and a laser bolt caught his shields. It dissipated as he entered the atmosphere. "Oh this isn't good."

His ship started to heat up, but John was ready. He checked the systems, making sure they were online, then waited. One minute… two minute. He ejected when he was 15,000 feet above, and, like paratroopers, free-fell, to Tipoca City. He activated his jetpack at 1500 feet and landed slowly onto the landing platform where his ship was now a smoking pile of trash. He looked inside, scavenging for one particular piece of equipment... which was not there. Fortunately, the slipspace drive was not damaged, strangely enough. The crash jolted the compartment holding the drive loose, and it was ejected 5 feet away, hidden by the smoke on John's approach. He picked it up and stored it in the wreckage where the CIS wouldn't find the ultraviolet radiation amidst all the other wavelengths.

He looked up as the clones landed, and he locked into their comm. Network, and using the broadband connection, called FLEETCOM K. "All ships, form a defensive network around Kamino, defensive shield has a breach around coordinates 30 67' and 87 94' 76", converge and position so that no more landing parties can be dispatched." John said and closed the connection. He had work to do: repelling the droids that landed. Just as he was leaving, however, a soft gold glow appeared, and a monitor appeared. With a jolt, John realized this was Offensive Bias

Unlike Mendicant Bias, this one was in a Monitor shell, but apparently much stronger. Yet, unlike Guilty Spark or Pentient Tangent, this one glowed a pale gold much like his saber did. "Greetings, Reclaimer," Offensive Bias intoned. John frowned noticing all the Forerunner AIs called him Reclaimer. "Come, we have much to do to save this planet." And with that they were warped away.

**Slipspace, August 12****th****, 2556**

**Aboard Assault Carrier **_**Shadow of Intent**_**, en route to join the Battle of Kamino**

"Excellency, we are ready to exit slipspace," a Sangheili Major reported to 'Vadum.

"Good, we will exit and hopefully strike right into the Separatist fleet in moments, warriors, prepare to land, we shall burn those droids to scrap," 'Vadum ordered. Across the hanger bays, the Sangheilis and Unggoys readied themselves in the new dropships. They were a hybrid between the Pelican, with its reversible engines, and the Phantom, with the gravity lift, larger troop carrying capacity, larger vehicular carrying capacity, and multiple cannons. Unlike the others, the dropships used 3 gauss cannons, and 6 miniguns.

"Fleet Master Vadum," Fred called from the Supercarrier _Trafalger_. "We have exited Slipspace… the enemy fleet is quite large, we're engagin at this moment."

"We are exiting right now as well, warriors, prepare for battle." The Battle of Kamino had just upped a notch.


	11. Diplomatic Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars; the trademark belongs to George Lucas and Lucasfilm/Lucasarts. I do not own Halo; the trademark belongs to Bungie Studios and Microsoft Game Studios.**

**Author's Notes: I'm planning on making this into a trilogy: one concerning the Clone Wars, a pause between the Clone Wars and the Galactic Civil War… only I don't have the name for the in-between… someone help in the reviews**

**Helona 16****th****, 22 BBY**

**Battle of Kamino, Tipoca City**

The entire place was chaos, as blaster bolts flew every which way, and droids were blasted down. John moved through the entire place, deflecting bolts back at their senders and reflecting the bolts that the clones sent to droids. He mowed through a group of battle droids and super battle droids attempting to cut down the door to the learning center, and, using the codes he had, entered in and sealed the door with a magnetic seal. Inside, he saw groups of younger clones huddling around reinforced overturned tables, with clones guarding. Shotguns, vibroswords, even heavy repeater blasters.

"Ready yourselves for the assault, the outside defense might not hold for much longer," John ordered. All the clones tensed, and readied themselves. This would be a tough battle.

**Battle of Kamino, Supercarrier **_**Trafalgar**_**, in battle over high planetary orbit**

"Sir, we've lost our shields to enemy fire," A navy officer told Fred. They were battling none-stop for 2 hours already, yet the battle still raged on. Additional Separatist reinforcements arrived nearly an hour ago, yet their own still didn't arrive. At least, that's what Fred thought until he saw a fleet heading towards the battle. The reinforcement fleet from Coruscant had arrived.

"Look sir, Acclamator-classes," the same navy officer called. Fred had given them the correct names of the ships and inputted them into the databanks, allowing identification of all the known ships in this galaxy. "They're launching fighters and those gunships."

"Prepare our own, and have one of them being Dr Halsey and Chief Mendez," Fred ordered as the bridge crew scrambled to ready everything. "They're ready in 10 minutes, sir."

"Join up with _Shadow of Intent_," Fred said as he opened up a communiqué with Vadum. "Fleet Master Vadum, Excellency?"

"Yes?"

"Request permission to link ships."

"For what purpose?"

"Power. If we can link the ships together, we'll have 2 operational slipspace drives; we can jump right to the edge of the breached planetary shielding, release our dropships and fire at the enemy, then, using the other slipspace drive, escape before they even knew what happened."

"A plan well thought out, Spartan. We shall be ready. Our warriors have been set into their dropships, and we only need to await our slipspace capacitator."

"Mine is 60 charged, during the jump there should be enough time to charge up."

"Alright." And the ships docked together. Both turned in unison, and left the battle, every single other ship confused. The communication was in chaos as they questioned the commanders' motives. It wasn't until Fred told them what they were attempting that they quieted down and started firing again.

"Slipspace capacitator charged up, sir. _Shadow of Intent_ reports that slipspace drive is at 95."

"Jump, now." There was a brief flash-

-before appearing in the midst of the enemy fleet again, this time underneath them. All the guns on the _Trafalgar_ fired, 4 MAC guns, 5 Plasma Torpedo turrets, 10 Pulse Laser turrets, and 2 energy projector turrets all fired randomly. 2 of the MAC gun shells cleanly missed. The other 2 hit Vulture Droids, shattering the hull cleanly and then striking a Recusant-class Light Destroyer, completely obliterating it. The rest hit supply ships, and both energy projectors strike the Lucrehulk-class battleship, spearing the central sphere. Suddenly, as fast as they had come, they disappeared. No one knew what happened in the two jumps.

Except for those on board the camouflaged dropships heading towards Tipoca City.

**Tipoca Administrative Facility**

John dodged blaster fire again as he continued to deflect the bolts back at the senders even as clones at the operations center called out, "incoming unknown crafts!"

_This is getting much worse, Anakin, can you give ANY support and move your _shebs_ down here?_ John asked through the mental link.

_Sure, hang on, Calvary's on its way,_ Anakin replied back, and soon he found less droids coming in, as the droids that just landed were destroyed by _Azure Angel_ and the other Aethersprite fighters. However, a new threat emerged. Droideka and Super Battle Droids. They were tough enough to hold off Anakin's assault, which meant that they were able to attack the facility, and only them, with no useless B-1 Battle Droids to cover. As he charged, he thought he was hearing something wrong. The unmistakable sound of MA5B and MA5C unloading their lead, the tattletale pop of the SMG burping out suppression fire, and the whine of plasma rifle, the ignition of the energy sword, and even the strange occasional whine of an E-5 Blaster Rifle. Within moment after the sounds were heard, all the droids were destroyed. He fancied a look.

There were human and Covenant soldiers everywhere. Grunts, ODST, marines, Sangheilis, even Spartans and 3 pairs of Hunters. But what surprised him the most of all were 2 people standing at the back. Dr Halsey and Chief Petty Officer Mendez.

"Hey John," Fred greeted. John simply replied with the traditional Spartan smile, and Dr Halsey and Chief Mendez came up.

"Ma'am, Chief, its good to see you," John said. Dr Halsey and Mendez nodded. "Good to see you too, trainee 117," Mendez said. John cocked his head to the side. "With respect, I'm no longer a trainee."

"Yes I know, but its fun to say that you're still a trainee." Just them a clone trooper came up. "Commander, all droid forces have been repelled from the learning facility; we are ready to retake the platform."

"Alright then troopers, gather up your troops, meet up with the other Jedi, and we'll go. Let's see if they can survive underwater without short-circuiting," John muttered, the only ones that heard were the Sangheili with their supersensitive hearing and Spartans, with their helmet receivers. They marched out to meet heavy resistance. All kinds of droids were present save the heaviest ones. Super Battle Droids, normal Battle Droids, OOM battle droids, Battle Droid assassins, Droidekas, even Dwarf Spider Droids. The number was massive. The battle began. Spartans, grunts, hunters, and clones alike fired their weapons, and droids dropped down like flies. Grunts ran ahead, using the new arm shields developed for them as defense for the rest of the forces. Super Battle Droids returned fire with their tri-shot, overloading the shields and scattering the grunts. John simply leapt into the middle and started hacking, his sabers merely flashes as he surged through, more powerful than the thunderstorm that rained above, nor the combined might of all the soldiers and droids on the battlefield at that moment. In an instant he combined both swords to form the saberstaff, and started twirling it above his head as he swept the droids down. Dozens went down, their heads chopped off. Another few were completely destroyed, dissected before they even had time to compute what's happening. Only when Vulture Droids started descending did he stop. Even then, he didn't finish his attack.

He started force pushing and pulling parts of the Vulture Droids, based on schematics of them Cortana had acquired from the Separatist network ("Seriously, for an army dependent on robots and droids, they don't have anything serious against hacking or firewalling," Cortana said.). Then again, as he thought about it as the Vulture Droids lost power and tumbled into the ocean, they never really thought about defending against someone – or rather – something like Cortana. Everyone else watched with shock as John simply raised his hands and the droids were ripped apart. Finally, all of the droids were destroyed. He looked up first, noticing a small crack, like a crack in a crystal, but it passed quickly, only to reappear right by the Lucrehulk-class battleship. He looked back at this teammates, who were all staring at him

"Chief, mind telling me _what the fuck_ that was all about?" Kelly demanded, her unused M-41 rocket launcher still in her hands. Dr Halsey went forward, and also asked it, albeit in a much more polite way. John thought it through for a moment, deciding on an easier way for them to handle the information, then decided.

"Um… it's rather complicated. I'll take you to Coruscant, then you can go ahead and ask Master Yoda or Master Windu or anyone on the Jedi Council. No doubt they'll be surprised that every single trainee in the Spartan Program and the Chief is Force-Sensitive," John muttered as he searched in the Force. _So that was the factor that decided who was in the Spartan Program_, he thought. Everyone paused for a moment, then, "What? You don't make any sense, John," Kelly responded.

"I did say it was rather complicated,"

"Fine, when can we go?" Just then, John's comlink went off.

"First off, Coruscant is a good whole radii of the Galactic Center from here, it'll take a long time to get there. Second, hello, we're in a war zone," John reminded the team before activating his comlink, "This is Supreme Commander Johnson here, status report." He said ignoring surprised looks from the Sangheili or Dr Halsey or Mendez.

"Sir, we've gained access back to the administrative facility, secondary control station. The system was not overridden yet, thanks to Cortana and Offensive Bias. Fourth level has been purged of droids. Alpha Company of the 4th regiment is no longer in contact, they may have been killed off. Beta Company in the 5th defense regiment has sustained heavy casualties and is in need of immediate assistance, and the remnants of Charlie Company from the same regiment have dispatched to reinforce the group," the clone captain reported. "All air forces and landing crafts are destroyed. The fleet in space is retreating, and is heading towards the hyperspace transit routes. The Lucrehulk-class battleship at low orbit is heading towards the decoy hyperspace rings," John suspected that the entire time.

He realized that in order for the Jedi to get back to Coruscant and other battles, they would need Hyperspace Transport Rings to help in lightspeed travel, because unlike the designs that created the _Pillar of Autumn_ and the _Azure Angel_, they didn't have in-built paralight systems. Thus, Hyperspace rings were often important military targets. The real ones, the ones he hidden, was actually onboard the Acclamator-class _Liberator_. "Concentrate none of the ships against the Lucrehulk and focus on the runaway ships, and recall every ship in that sector before the Lucrehulk's self-destruct system activates. Destroy as many ships as possible," John ordered.

"Yes sir, engaging enemy fleet. Linking battle to your HUD display," The clone officer reported, and a moment later a link showing the battle is shown. He took note of the enemy fleet, and scrolled the screen to the Lucrehulk and activated the energy detector. Sure enough, he saw that the energy level was rising critically as the ship neared the hyperspace transport rings.

**Lucrehulk-class Battleship #1087**

"Go at flank speed, we need to try and decoy them so the fleet can get away!" Commander Merai frantically ordered as they prepared to overload the reactor.

"Commander, the fleet is ignoring us, they are going after our fleet, all enemy ships are out of the detonation range, only the Syluire-31 Hyperspace Transport rings are within our range," A OOM-9 Pilot Droid reported.

"What? Why won't they protect… uh-oh, check the signatures of the rings and check with those of one in our databank," Merai said hoping it was only his worry. However, when the droid replied, he swore.

"Sir, the hyperspace signatures are not present on the rings, they are decoys, self destruct system active in 30 seconds," Merai was usually not outsmarted, having fought in many battles and usually capable of predicting the enemy movements and intercepting, even with the defenses already setup. But the commander here, probably a Jedi, was abnormally smart.

"Check the hacked database and search for the commander-in-chief of the Battle of Kamino."

"Commander-in-Chief is John Johnson, Jedi Knight, Supreme Commander,"

"Get me all the data, summarize it," Merai ordered.

"According to this, he's extragalactic, being born of another spiral galaxy known to them as the Milky Way and ours as the Andromeda, was trained for active combat for 12 years and have been engaged in combat for over 27 years against a technologically superior enemy and won every single battle, and was credited for destroying over 1000 "Covenant Warships" which when checked against our database, the smallest frigates can match up against 5 Recusant-class and emerge victorious, and the largest, the Assault Carrier can attack up to 4 Lucrehulk-class Battleships and emerge victorious with nothing more than a scratch." The droid reported. They had hacked into the Grand Army of the Republic's database to find out a bit more about the clones and the commanders, and, to their delight, was commandeered by Jedi, who were keepers of peace, not soldiers, yet… they had recruited a cunning enemy into their ranks, and found that out the hard way by the extremely humiliating defeat of the attack. He then decided on one thing.

"Bombard the planet while the entire fleet is away, drop the primary reactor and engage all auxiliary reactors," he ordered. "Enter battle station." Sirens sounded and the bridge door closed. All the Vulture Droids went offline, as well as all the mechanized troops to save power. Every single antennae except for the targeting system was offline.

"Sir, all batteries energized," an OOM-9 pilot droid from the gunnery position replied. Merai took the initiative. "Fire."

The Lucrehulk detonated.

**Tipoca City**

"…Holy crap that was close," Cortana remarked as she maneuvered all the available cannons to target the Lucrehulk-class Battleship that closed the distance.

Perhaps she shouldn't underestimate the Separatist after all. They did hack into the database, and with her guarding as well. They were not as primitive or as obsolete as she thought. But, as she reflected, the commander of that vessel was Commander Merai, one of the more brilliant and tactical minded tacticians. With him dead the Republic would have a larger chance of winning.

"Cortana, what the hell was that about?" John's voice broke through her concentration.

"The Lucrehulk at low orbit tried to bombard Tipoca City, and I used most of the power to energize the gun batteries to destroy it before it shattered us to pieces of molten slag," Cortana replied casually.

"Okay… Well if you don't mind, can you stay here and overlook the 102nd Drop Jet Legion please, I need to leave and report to the council, and yes, it had to be in person," John said anticipating her question.

"Roger Chief."

**Helona 18****th****, 22 BBY**

**Coruscant, LiMerge Power Building**

"So, what is the status report, Lord Tyranus?" A figure in the dark asked as another, Count Dooku, came into the dim light projected by the overhead lights hundreds of meters above.

"Commander Merai is dead, commander, but… he had failed to kill Jedi Johnson," Dooku said, and instantly noticed his master's foul mood.

"He must be dead for our plan to succeed! His experience, as well as the fact that he now could anticipate battles and now the commander of the army, makes him the very thing that can turn the tide of the battle and make our plans be in vain, and Skywalker would never be in our grasp," Darth Sidious said.

"What if… he could be turned, then all we need is time, and we can get them through… more Dark Force users on our side. No doubt an army of Dark Jedis can turn the tide of the battle as well as he, and he could make a very valuable ally," Dooku suggested, having gather a group of Dark Acolytes already.

"Hm… that could work, good thinking, Lord Tyranus. You may proceed with your plan, I shall meet you when you are ready, and we shall rule the galaxy," Sidious said, as Dooku bowed. Sidious stalked off as Dooku stood up.

"No, _Master_ Sidious, it is I, along with Johnson and Skywalker, who shall rule the galaxy," Dooku murmured as he left as well, proceeding back towards his starship parked not so far away from the meeting point. He jumped in, ignited his engines, and took off, with no one asking for identification or permit.

**Helona 19****th****, 22BBY, 0900 hours**

**Chancellor's Office**

A group of Jedi, as well as Dr Halsey, Chief Mendez, the Arbiter, Vadum, and the Spartans walked along the way towards the Chancellor's Office, to meet with Palpatine to debrief on the onset of the Battle of Kamino, and the arrival of the UNSC/New Covenant, and the invasion of the Covenant Loyalists. They entered the main office of the Chancellor.

"Good morning, Master Jedi, I hope that the battle went well," Palpatine said, looking up. He frowned for a moment, then, "Hello, I am sorry for my rudeness, I do not seem to recognize you."

"Chancellor, remember that I was in actuality extragalactic? Well, they came from the same galaxy that I came from, as acting representatives of the United Nations Space Command, the former body which I used to serve. This is Doctor Halsey, leader of the Spartan-II program. This is Chief Mendez, trainer of the Spartan-II and Spartan-III. Over here are Rtas 'Vadum, shipmaster of the _Shadow of Intent_ and Special Operations Commander, this is the Arbiter, the leader of the New Covenant which the UNSC is part of. Here are my Spartan brothers," John explained. Palpatine smiled.

"Welcome to the Galactic Republic, although it is quite unfortunate for you to arrive at such times," Palpatine stated. The Arbiter and Vadum bowed, "An honor as well." They said.

"Please, have a seat," Palpatine instructed, sweeping his arms over the seats in from of his desk. Some sat down as Windu started speaking, "Knight Johnson here managed to lead the fleet to victory, however we feel that there was something wrong with the attack. While we anticipated the attack, it went ahead nontheless, despite our informant being found and forced to reveal what he had discovered. There was a strange side to this, and the way they attacked signifies that. The enemy commander was quite brilliant, but fortunately for us Knight Johnson had more knowledge on battles and wars."

"Yes, well done, Knight Johnson, you are to be commended for your actions," Palpatine replied to that, hoping secretly that John would be prouder with that phrase. He certainly wasn't expecting to be partly reprimended.

"No offense sir, but A soldier shouldn't be commended for doing something he was expected to do. It was part of my job, and it should be fulfilled to my utmost power. Anything less woulde be dereliction to duty, and then deserves to be repremanded," John replied. Palpatine frowned. _This, would be a lot harder than I thought. He obviously was experienced with this kind of praises. I must decide on a different approach_, he reflected.

"Yes, of course, my mistake. But," Palpatine said as he turned to the Sangheili, "what are we going to do for the UNSC, or the New Covenant?"

"Perhaps a trip is in order. We could send ambassadors over to the Milky Way. I volunteer John for this mission, as he is more experienced with the Milky Way," Windu suggested. Obi-Wan thought for a moment, then, "I volunteer Anakin as well, he's been, well, for lack of a better word, more prideful now. Perhaps we need to get him away from the war to cool himself down."

"Yes, Master Jedi. However, I also suggest a senator from the Senate, as they would have more diplomatic experience," Palpatine suggested.

"Very wise idea, that is, Chancellor. Have in mind whom, Chancellor?" Master Yoda asked.

"Senator Amidala, she is extremely peaceful, and is in politics since 13 years of age, I am confident that she would be able to help this situation out," Palpatine said. Obi-Wan frowned. He knew of Anakin's infatuation of Padmé and was not happy with the arrangement, yet he had shwon considerable restraint in the start of the war. Also, with John hopefully holding his leash, he would be able to complete the mission with no difficulty. Then again, John might no be able to, as Anakin was extremely stubborn. He was interrupted when Windu said, "Then it is decided. Senator Amidala, Knight Johnson, and Padawan Skywalker will go to UNSC space to negotiate and return in one month's time." With that, they left.

**Two Days later, Helona 21****st****, 22BBY**

**Prototype Venator-class Destroyer **_**Discovery**_

John looked at the ship in awe. While he had used Acclamator classes and knew of their firepower, their power was unmatched against this kind of barrage. The 8 cannons were of extremely heavy caliber, capable to smashing right through the shields of a Core Ship and disable the ship at the same time. He was given a fleet which composed of 8 of these such ships, all prototype off-the-line ships which were proven capable in simulated combat. The mass-production would come in later. Of couse, complementing the 8 Destroyers were the Acclamator-class frigates, 20 of them, making the fleet a total of 28 ships. They were to follow the _Shadow of Intent _back to Earth and meet with Fleet Admiral Terrace Hood, as well as a miraculously cured and newly made Admiral Miranda Keyes, who was wounded mortally during the Battle for the Ark but was rescued and healed.

"All systems go, we are ready to launch," a clone officer told John. He checked with everyone, as well as Anakin and Padmé, and then issued the order, "Initiate Slipspace drive."

He took the liberty, as they need to get to Earth quickly before the consumables ran out, and installed the slipspace drive where the backup used to be. He looked over at Coruscant as the ship neared the slit in space, and then back again. _Looks like I'm goin back… wherever I'm going…_


	12. 102nd Legion: Deploy!

**Author's Note: Sorry about the lack of updates… I'm not even going to bother explaining it, so just read on, ok?**

**Also, I wonder if anyone found an interesting bit that belongs to RvB…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Star Wars, 'nuff said**

**Helona 25****th****, 22 BBY**

**Kaminoan Launch Pad K-125A - J**

John looked over the launch pad, as hundreds of thousands of clone troopers – no, shock troopers – walked up to the ramp of the ships. Every single one of the trooper is in black armor. All of them are armed to the teeth with new weapons – not the DC-15, those were way too large to handle, but the smaller DC-28 Blaster Rifles. These blaster rifles were lighter, and more versatile, but also more costly. He looked over the specifications that Cortana uploaded to his HUD:

_//starting transmission//_

_**Grand Army of the Republic – Legion overview #G102519-S51293**_

_**102**__**nd**__** Shock Trooper Legion, System Army Theta**_

_**Classification: α-0 - Top Secret**_

_**Commander: John Johnson**_

**Specifications:**

**Armament: **

**DC-28 Infantry Combat Weapon**

**V-108 Portable Munitions System**

**S-98 Anti-Infantry Rifle**

**DC-20 Personal Defense Weapon**

**Equipment:**

**Portable Bacta Dispenser**

**Recovery Beacon**

**Recharging Energy Pack**

**Long range communication radio**

**Modified Katarn Armor**

**Tactical Protection Shield Unit**

**Fusion Cutter**

**Rapid Insertion Pods (deployment due with new ship class)**

**(Planned and Current) Vehicular Support:**

**VAS-X105A Advanced Tactical Starfighter (under development)**

**VAS-X105B Advanced Tactical Bomber (under development)**

**VAS-X105I/R Advanced Tactical Interceptor/Recon (under development)**

**Delta-7 Aethersprite (more commonly known as the Jedi Starfighter)**

**All Terrain Tactical Enforcer (AT-TE)**

**Mobile Command Base (under development)**

**TAU-G01 Heavy Assault Tank (Under Development)**

**LAAT**

**TAU-G02 Reconnaissance Vehicle (Under Development)**

**TAU-GX01 Ultra Heavy Assault Walker (Under Development)**

**TAU-A01 Aerial Reconnaissance Vehicle (Under Development)**

**TX-130 Saber-class Fighter Tank**

**Versatile Engagement Swift Tactical Insertion General Enforcer (VESTIGE) Gunship (Under Development)**

**Overview: The 102****nd**** Legion is created under the orders of Supreme Commander, John Johnson, as a response to the slow deployment of the troops and the fact that due to the slowness of the LAAT many troops were lost just trying to be deployed. Using the VESTIGE Gunship, which is faster, more heavily armored, and with about four times as many guns and nearly ten times the missile amount, the troops have a higher chance of surviving until landfall. Also, with the introduction of drop pods which would be fielded, the troops could lessen their time into the battlefield.**

**The 102****nd**** Legion has a newer variety of weapons designed as a smaller package for insertion operations where space is at a premium. For example, the standard combat weapon, the DC-28, is barely half the size of the DC-15, and similarly powerful. This makes it so that there would be a smaller profile and easier usage of weapons, as well as the capability of carrying more into the battlefield. In addition, they do not wear the standard clone trooper armor but rather a special version of the Katarn Armor which is favored by clone commandos, but feature less plating and losing the rear backpack for mobility.**

**Vehicle-wise the VAS-X105A advanced fighter is designed to complement the troop's augmentations and more independent thinking and thus allowing the fighter to have more powerful engines and an inbuilt mission transponder system. This would allow the clones to, based on relative experience and current situations, to change mission directory partially – however discretion is advised on this.**

***note: legion has not been field-tested. First test will commence after rendezvous with the **_**Discovery**_** battle group.**

_//End Transmission//_

Cortana spoke up after he closed down the feed, "After reviewing the specs, I changed thing a tiny bit… ok a lot, do you want to hear it?"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Fine, I won't say anything then, I'll surprise you. I'm actually surprised by what the Kaminoans came up with myself…" John phased the conversation into the back of his head as he watched the clone troopers head into the ships. He reviewed his first assignment for the troops: Intelligence office had pinpointed that the droid army was re-garrisoning Geonosis, thus, John issued this order: Eliminate all remaining Separatists on Geonosis and the complete destruction of all droid factories. After he thought it over, he head inside the command ship _Discovery_. The intercom blared over the entire ship, and every ship ready to launch was also broadcasting.

"All personnel, prepare for launch. Repeat, all personnel prepare for launch."

It's time for battle.

**Melona 1****st****, 22BBY**

**Geonosis System, Outside detection range of Separatist radar facilities on planet**

John watched as the ships maneuvered past the asteroids and closer to the planet, with the units below readying themselves for the battle. The newer clone troopers, despite having the same physical conditioning, were more trained mentally, having nearly the experience of what a veteran of years would have thanks to flash memory.

"Sir, all preparations are complete. Awaiting orders," A clone trooper said as he ran up and saluted John. John returned the salute, and walked over to one of the transports and loaded on. He checked all his gear – a DC-28 in case of medium ranged combat where he cannot attack with his lightsaber, his sniper rifle with the orbital beacon, dual pistol, simply because it looks cool and for rapid-fire in close combat, lightsaber. _Yep_, he thought, _everything seems to be ready for me_. John gave the signal to Cortana who saw it through the security cameras in the hanger.

"All dropships, you are cleared to launch. Pilots and troopers, your objectives have been uploaded to your Heads-Up Display. Additional details would be given once more information has been gathered on the ground," Cortana announced over the loudspeakers in the hanger, as the atmosphere began to vent, and catapults moved the dropships into position. As the launch bay doors opened, the dropships launched, and hurtled out the hanger bay into the darkness.

John went over all current objectives in his HUD. First order was to establish a beach head where they could rest and attack. The primary area of choice was a plateau situated roughly 10 kilometers away from the main Separatist stronghold. However, the arena that the Jedi had fought in was also an option. Once gathered, all units would be given additional orders on formations before charging in randomly and slaughtering everything in sight, mind the clones, details, and gore – as cleaning the armor is a real pain. As the dropship began its descent sequence, he suddenly heard the pilot speak, "Shit! Geonosian starfighters and Vultures coming in at 12 o'clock! Brace for maneuvering!" and the ship lurched to the right and jolted to the left at random intervals, and strobes and arcs of deadly light danced past their vision. John turned to one of the monitors, and activated the radar map. He scrutinized the map for a while, then decided to take action.

"Form up into a delta formation, first three gunships point your guns straight forward and keep shooting, second to fourth row fire to each side, all gunships in the center fire upwards and downwards, and all the rest form a perimeter with fire," he ordered, and all the gunships moved into formation. Lasers hit each other and detonated, and lances of fire shot out in every direction from the formation, obliterating those who were in the line of fire. One Geonosian starfighter took a shot to his cannon as he was about to fire, and the resulting backlash from the power accumulated in the cannon ripped the ship apart. A dropship went under a hail of fire before any of the other dropships could react, and was blown apart. A stray shot from John's gunship hit a droid starfighter in the torpedo bay, and the resulting fire blew the ship apart, and the torpedoes went flying in every direction. Debris was strewn about.

There was a sudden explosion, as if something had impacted, and it definitely wasn't a proton torpedo. He could hear the pilot scream, "Fuck! Our engines have been hit by a kamikaze starfighter! We're losing contr-" There was a flash of light in the front, and the pilot's vitals flat-lined. John frowned. Without the jetpacks or maneuvering capability, none of the clones in his dropship would survive unless he could slow them down enough with the Force, but he doubted his capacity for such power. A lot.

"Sir, you best jump now, we're lost now, but your armor will allow you to safely descent into the atmosphere without too much damage. We'll make sure the rest of this doesn't hit any other gunship, and we'll try to delay the enemy fighters," one of the troopers said. John looked back, nodded, and jumped back. As he turned, he saw the flaring shields of the troops as they leaned out and fired with their weaponry at full power as the dropship veered away out of the formation. As he watched, six droid starfighters converged, and fired on the crippled dropship, one of the shots pierced through the dropship, and ignited the ammunition inside.

The dropship exploded into a fireball, and the resulting debris took four out of six fighters with it. John turned back, and activated his jetpack, firing to control the stability, as his shields flared in the battle for dominance over the reentry heat. He quickly realized that he would need a grip on something, or the heat will eventually breach the armor and cook him inside out. _Hmm, finely grilled Spartan at 5,000 something degrees Celsius… nah let's not try that_, thought John as he neared the hull of an LAAT, and managing to latch on, hanged on for dear life as the atmospheric turbulence tossed him about. As he scrambled towards one of the doors, there was a sudden explosion behind him as another Geonosian Starfighter exploded, and the shockwave hurtled him out to the leading edges of the wings.

Fortunately luck, or the Force, was on his side, and no sooner had he managed to grip the edge more firmly was the turbulence cleared, and they descended through the stratosphere, and stable enough for him to attempt a jet-assisted and force-assisted landing. John let go and free-fell through the air, and scanned the total area that he was suppose to attack, and was not pleased. There were thousands upon thousands of battle droids – go figure – but also a couple hundred tanks. _What the… where'd all the tanks come from?_ As he wondered, he started gathering Force energy to slow his descent, but stopped as he saw the remnants of his gunship. _Cortana's absence? Check. Five over five for craziness? Check. Style? Not really, but check. A guarantee distraction? Definitely checked. Spartan style? Oh hell yeah._ He boosted over to the flaming wreckage as he activated his jetpack on full, pushing the wreckage forward, meanwhile continuing to gather Force energy for a massive push – ahem, jump.

"Sir, you are dropping faster than we are, at this rate you'll be facing the enemy almost a whole minute faster than we can respond!" a captain, John forgot his name, reported.

"Relax, and prepare for hard landing. Once you land, spread out and give suppressive fire," John ordered.

"Yes sir," the radio went dead as John check his altimeter. 5000 feet to go. John began to overdrive his jetpack, and aimed for the largest goddamned group of tanks or infantry that he could find – scratch that, tanks. A beep sounded on his HUD – he has reached his terminal velocity. He slightly adjusted his angle so that the remnants can go even faster, and silenced his alarms. He had to make sure everything was alright, and it required his full concentration. 4000 feet…3000 feet…2000 feet…1000 feet…500 feet… The droids looked up.

John used all of the gathered energy to jump to soften his own landing and to push the flaming remnants as hard as possible. He wondered whether the clones would be proud to know how much droids their funeral pyre killed..

The wreckage landed, and, unknown to every single one of the combatants participating, the warheads in the launchers were still miraculously intact. And they have a very high yield. The wreckage crumbled as it hit the ground, started to produce a shockwave, just as one of the 60 warheads got breached.

A loud explosion signified the breaching of successive warheads as they reacted, and the heat traveled with the shockwave, spreading out in a dome of fiery death unopposed by anything. John tried to veer out of the way, to no avail. He was hit with nearly the full force of the blast, and was forced upwards, slamming into the hull of a dropship which dented, knocking him unconscious. Luckily, he dented the plates of the LAAT so much that he was stuck there. The LAATs scattered, trying to avoid the impending blast, as turbulence took hold of the carriers once more.

Finally, as the explosion dimmed, John stirred, and as he tried to get out, he won't budge. _What the hell? Where am I?_ John thought as he tried to get out, only to hear groaning metal. He looked up, and breached the deck plating, already weakened from the explosion and his crash. His head poked up, looking at the clone troopers. And his body followed the course of gravity, dragging him down.

"Whoa!" was all John could exclaim before he fell through, leaving clone troopers staring at the most random thing they ever saw in their short lives. For John, thankfully his jetpack was still operating, and he activated his pack and landed safely. The gunships landed all around, discharging clone troopers. They knew what to do.

It was show time.

_**Azure Angel, in h**_**yperspace route approaching Geonosis**

Anakin watched as the multitude of stars began to revert to their pinpoint lines, as the began to approach the fleet of ships exchanging fire with one another. He saw one of the enemy Coreships disintegrating under the combined fire of several ships, and the venting of several decks' atmosphere on the _Discovery_ as it was relentlessly pummeled by enemy turbolaser blasts. He decided to join in the fray, and activated his boosters, rocketing towards the battle.

He announced his arrival eagerly by launching several torpedoes into the exposed reactor of a Recusant-class destroyer, causing the core to detonate in a bright flash, encompassing two other ships. They were not destroyed, but their shields flared, then dissipated, allowing batteries of turbolasers and scores of proton torpedoes to swarm the two ships, destroying them.

"Commander, what are your orders?" _Discovery_'s captain radioed to Anakin, "We are outnumbered nearly 10 to 1 and we have already lost the _Emperor's Wrath _and the _Overlord_, sir."

"Scatter, try to group the Separatist ships in, then converge fire inwards," Anakin ordered, _I guess_, he thought, not knowing much about commanding despite being in the war for 3 months already. He abruptly turned around and fired all his cannons forward, unleashing a flurry of laser blasts into the swarm of Vulture starfighters, crippling many and destroying others. One fired a missile as Anakin dodged.

It sealed the fate for _Discovery_ as it screamed into one of the breaches and detonated, destroying several critical support units for the reactor.

"Aw shit," Anakin muttered as _Discovery_ began to turn towards a concentration of enemy capital ships and flared its engine on full power, trying to divert the power away and prolong their life as long as possible. Moments later, as the ship reached the small group, several escape pods were jettisoned, and within a few moments _Discovery_ detonated, the explosion of hypermatter taking out all 8 ships. He contacted the remnants of the flagship, trying to raise someone who is a high commanding position. "_Discovery _crew, _Discovery _crew, do you read, over?" Anakin said into his comlink. Moments later, a clone replied, "Yes commander, no casualties from the resulting explosion of the ship, which ship will be the flagship now though?" Anakin looked at the list for a moment while dodging numerous laser blasts. As he weaved between the ships and explosions, he decided, "Artoo, pick a ship for them goddamnit. I have to keep my eyes on here now because its getting too hectic." Artoo beeped as he started looking at the ship list. Artoo looked at the status and names of the ships, deciding which one would be better for the operation right now. After due consideration, he highlighted the Venator-class star destroyer _Peacekeeper_, and sent the data over the system wide link, CIS channels excluded. All the ships began to regroup, as the commander that belonged to _Discovery_ began to update and start rallying the remaining ships against the Separatist fleet. As Anakin was shooting Vultures left and right, he suddenly got an idea. "Commander, ready all your remaining starfighters, when I give the word launch them to attack the fleet while you give support fire by trying to breach their hull and shields. When you launch them, give their command to me," Anakin ordered. There was silence on the other side, presumable the clones relaying the order, then, "Roger that, they're ready." Anakin smirked, then rushed forward, all his guns blazing. Not at the capital ships, no, but at the Vultures. He realized that the reason they lost the capital ships was because of the fact that the Separatist ships have heavy lasers rather than a more balanced mixture of weapons, and relied too much on Vultures to keep starfighters away. Well, when he destroys most of the Vultures, there goes the fleet.

Anakin rolled his fighter to the side as 5 missiles screamed at him from the front, then began to track him. He stared straight ahead, firing at any Vulture Droids stupid enough to go near his laser cannons' range. As he screamed past 3 fighters, he rolled dodging the lasers, but his action caused the missiles to roll-

-and slammed into the 3 fighters. The other two missiles continued to follow him. Anakin looked back, and thought of an idea. He began to roll, faster and faster, and true to his prediction, the missiles rolled as well, and after a short while smashed into each other and blew up. As he looked ahead, he remembered a few things. Namely, the designs of recent and old Core ships. Noticeable, there was a Lucrehulk with numerous quad lasers, which were not in the more recent versions.

"Artoo, scan the Vultures, see if they have communiques with _that_ cruiser," Anakin ordered as Artoo complied, scanning, and a while later replied with an affirmative. In fact, nearly all the rest of the Vultures are the older version. "Commander, focus all firepower on that Lucrehulk," Anakin ordered highlighting the different Core Ship. The Republican ships complied, and fired, destroying the central antennae of the Core ship. Most of the Vultures shut down, and caused many to crash into inert fighters.

"Now! Launch all fighters!" Dozens of Torrents and LAATs' began to emerge from the holding bays of the ships, and began strafing all the ships while the capital ships provided covering fire. True to Anakin's prediction, many of the ships and inadequate point-defense weapons, and could not easily target the smaller and more agile fighters. The fight was over, as the V-19s unleased a torrent of proton torpedoes into the hull and engines, crippling all the ships. They have won the space battle. Now, it was on to the surface.

**Helona 27th, 22BBY  
Surface of Geonosis, Deployment Plateau**

Hundreds of clone troopers began to move, supported by various vehicles and gunship support. John surveyed the entire battlefield, and read it along with a miniature map that they had scanned prior to deployment. They had only light vehicles that the gunships could hold, so no walkers or any tanks above a Saber-class. He scanned the enemy forces again. Despite the insane stunt, they did not gain much of an advantage; that explosion only took out some Spider Walkers, several Hailfire droids, and a couple of what appears to be melee units, with long staff-like things that spark with purple lightning. Overall, they did not gain much of an advantage, because several of their gunships were shot down, and many of them contain the heavy munitions.

"All units, change of plans. Gather up your forces and divide yourself up into three groups. I want the heavy units around the center of your formations and assault units surrounding them. The people with the arm-shields, take position at the front of the formation. Snipers," John instructed, thinking for a bit, "Get onto _that_ plateau." John said as he highlighted a cliff edge a few hundred meters away from the drop point but significantly closer to the battlefield. "Snipe anything that is not clones or me, have fun." The clone acknowledged and moved out, moving into companies and then reorganizing themselves. John looked over, and waved three ARC troopers over that he brought with him, due to the fact that Geonosis still had a lot of droid foundries that were simply deactivated, not destroyed. ARCs would do the job of commanding or infiltrating and destroying quite nicely in his opinion, so he brought them. Now, they had to command the troops until they could get to the fortress of the enemy.

"Alpha 03, you're leading that battalion, "John said, highlighting one of the groups, "head from the left side and engage the enemy flank. Try a spear formation and see if you can simply burst through and wreak havoc inside. Alpha 23, you will command that battalion," John highlighted yet another battalion, "and try to attack directly center. I will get you some additional ammunition, and make sure your formation doesn't fall apart. Try to engage at a distance; Their super battle droids will tear you apart, literally, if you get too close. ARC 45, you will take the last group and engage from the right flank; you will get additional sniper support because you are the closest from that cliff, so use that wisely and hit as hard as possible. Your objectives are _not_ the destruction of all droid forces, and the complete destruction of the droid foundries and capture the person responsible for this droid forces. All of you, try to engage at a distance; only close in if there are no other choices, there are potential melee units on the battlefield, understood?"

"Yes sir." The ARCs said and left. John turned around, and studied the entire battlefield, as the units began to march forward. He waved the tank captain over. "Captain, focus you tanks for long range attacks on the enemy walkers, one at a time." John instructed as the captain saluted and left with his tank forces. John turned, unslung his sniper rifle, and aimed.

"_Discovery_, requesting orbital support, we need some firepower, _Discovery_?" John asked through his comm.

"Negative, we have engaged the enemy fleet, we will contact you when we have clearance."

"Understood." John said grimly and cut off. Without a primary orbital strike, the battle would be significantly harder. He simply shrugged, slung his sniper rifle, and took out both his lightsabers, connecting them into the saberstaff. Taking a last look around, he took off leading his forces into battle, running ahead of his troops until the enemy fired.

He started dodging or blocking the shots as they passed, and from almost 50 meters away he jumped high with the Force, and spun his saber as he landed, decapitating droids around him in a circle (**A/N: Darth Maul's Jump attack from BF II**), followed up by several slashes taking out droids behind him before they could process the fact that John was in their midst. When they did, John began to wreak havoc, as he started slashing and taking out droids. His lightsaber flashed as he twirled it around, slashing two battle droids in half, deflected two laser bolts from a Super Battle Droid before proceeding to stab his saber into said droid's torso, before ripping it out and tearing the Super Battle Droid apart, exposing the reactor before throwing his lightsaber up, drawing one of his blaster pistols, shooting the core, and jumped back recalling his lightsaber as the reactor detonated, taking out another dozen battle droids. Blaster fire stuttered from everywhere, blue and red alike. Rockets detonated against the hull of a Hailfire, while disintegrated under the firepower. A Spider Walker fired its massive laser, incinerating a file of clone troopers, but was immediately taken out by Fighter Tanks.

A warning suddenly screamed itself through the Force, and acting on instinct he disengaged the lightsabers, his blue one falling onto the ground, as a laser suddenly passed through where the hilt once was. With only one saber, John knew he was at a disadvantage, as he fought to parry all of the laser bolts coming his way while trying to kill the droids and get closer to his lightsaber. He couldn't spare his concentration right now; Djem So is not as good for deflecting laser blasts as Soresu, and he noted to himself to study Soresu later if he survived. He noticed that his shield is approaching the red limit, and just as he deflected another bolt, a heavy laser struck him from behind, hurling him forward and dropping his shields to zero. Using the time spent flying, he pulled his saber back to him, but the explosion had damaged his jetpack, rendering it inoperable, but now he had two sabers for deflecting. He began his movements, even though still raw, he was able to deflect most of the bolts back, with the rest dissipating against the Cortosis armor plating. He noticed, however, that the weight is still affecting his mobility, and knew that there were still work to do with his armor. He'd get Anakin to fix it later.

As John was starting to get overwhelmed, several blaster bolts whizzed by and destroyed many droids, courtesy of ARC 03 and his battalion. John nodded, and charged again, followed up by several wide sweeps whenever he passed a group of droids, destroying many before they could even process his location. He was in the process of launching a saber throw when his got hit by something, completely wiping his shield clean. He jumped up, and retrieved his saber, looking around. It was one of those... droids that had a staff thing. Looking at the thing up close, though, he realized that it was scarred, for one reason or another. He would think about that later... after he dismantled the droid with his saber. However, just as he was about to slice through the droid and its weapon, the droid brought up the staff, bristling with purple electricity, and blocked the shot!

John stared at the staff for a while before remembering that there were material which did resist a lightsaber strike... most notably phrik, like his joint armor. _Oh crap_, he thought, as he dodged one strike after another, unable to retaliate because of the droid's insanely fast reflexes and how the other battle droids were also firing on him. As he back flipped and sliced through the joint of the strange droid's left elbow, he was suddenly engaging yet another of those melee droids. He cursed as his shield was drained by a blaster shot, and was forced to jump as the two melee droids attacked in unison, and right after he landed a couple meters away, one of them threw the lightning staff at him. He could dodge, but it would place him in a disadvantageous position, but if he didn't, he'd be dead. Only one option then. The staff hit him as John turned

And John promptly detonated. There was a pause as every being processed the explosion of the clone's general, before two beams of light were shot from the cloud, one slashing right through a melee droid in the center of the torso, igniting the volatile maintenance oil and the power core, causing the droid to blow up, and the other one slashed across the droid, passing through multiple droids, before both beams came back to the cloud, and out strode John.

John's option was very simple: using his damaged jetpack as a decoy, he would have enough time to launch an attack with his sabers using the Force to throw and guide him. At the precise moment the staff reached him, he ejected his pack, causing the staff to strike it and detonate, creating a cloud, and appeared as if he had been killed. While they were processing this, John aimed both his sabers with the Force, and threw them as hard as possible. One struck dead center on a droid while the other slashed through from shoulder to hip. As Johnson would have said, _Oo-rah!_

There was no pause after though, as a heavy laser shot hit him square in the chest as he staggered from the dizziness of his jetpack blowing apart in such close proximity, and the explosion sent him flying, with pieces of metal flying across the place. John landed heavily, knocking the wind out of him, before rolling and avoiding a laser bolt that was aimed at his now unprotected chest, the cortosis plate having suffered too much damage and had broken off. He decided to just give it up right there and then; he ejected the rest of his armor plates, greatly increasing his mobility, and set his reactor to timed detonation, as he ran like a bat from hell, out of what would be hell in a few seconds. The countdown reached zero.

The pack detonated with a loud bang, shock waves traveling through both the Republican and Separatist forces alike, ripping through droids closest to the firestorm and turning the others to scrap from the force traveling through the frail body. The clones were tossed about, but most survived and began to launch a heavier attack, trying to recover their leader, who kept running even when the pack blew up. He jumped over an AAT and stabbed down, slashing through and slowing his descent, and kept running to his own forces, knowing that he was very vulnerable right now. He realized, there and then, that he was over-reliant on his armor, and resolved to train more so that the loss of his armor would not become as big a reliability as this battle. He knew that the clones could win; his stunts caused a load of dead droids. What he didn't expect, was a few more torpedoes tearing through the enemy's remaining tanks and walkers, blowing them up. As the troopers and John looked up, they saw Anakin, and behind him his fleet and an entire squadron of Torrents. Oh yeah, today was a great day.

**A/N: Sorry for the long update, seriously... If anyone wants to know what the melee droids thingy was, it was the magnaguard. Not like they ever saw them before, so the Chief has got to give it a random name before they know it, so yeah...**

**I hope this chapter is up to par with my other chapters, and until next time. Although next time might be very long depending on whether I get ideas, have time apart from preparing for my IGCSE (a really stupid excuse but really convenient) and get enough time not to get bored of writing... seriously my English teacher likes to make us write essays and coursework.**

**REVIEWS PLZ!!!  
**


End file.
